


A Silhouette Hallowed in Light

by Webtrinsic



Series: A bug's life (And Spider's) [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blindfolds, Bug Team, Dad!Tony, Dehumanization, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Father-Son Relationship, Fever, Gags, Guilt, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Tony Stark, Kidnapping, Malnutrition, Needles, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Obedience, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Scott Lang, Protective Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Solitary Confinement, Son!Peter, Torture, Undercover Missions, Undercover as Family, Verbal Abuse, shock therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 44,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: After the death of May Parker, Peter is adopted by his mentor who would do anything to keep the vigilante safe. Until Nick calls about a string of missing persons and leaves it up to the Bug team to go undercover and stop them.(Not just a bug team fic, Tony has more parts with Peter I promise Iron Dad fans :3)While Peter's excited to be of help, and get to go on an adventure with his beloved Bug team, Tony struggles and fears the worst. Sadly even with Natasha and Scott protecting the boy, Tony was right to do so.





	1. A call to war

**Author's Note:**

> EYYYYY A LONG BUG TEAM FIC WOOOOOOOO, sorry for lack of stories I have stories done just not edited so expect some to show up. I'm sorry for such a long time without stories but I'm sure you understand :3

“So people are just disappearing?” Tony spoke aloud to the empty room, sorting through the data on his tablet and the manila file that had been left on his desk. It was a nice neighborhood,  nice decent sized homes: upper middle class at best. All occupants held decent jobs, many of them either had children or were lucky newly weds settling into a real house to call their own for the first time.

The missing persons varied, around twelve healthy and average children had been taken, all around the age of thirteen. While seventeen adults had been taken. Tony frowned at the photos provided of the missing persons, eyes glued to the page meanwhile his mind drifted to what exactly Fury had asked that he do about it.

The man had stopped working with SHIELD after god knows what happened with the Hydra infiltration, but occasionally he did send a letter asking for some sort of help. He may be an intimidating man, but he did care about people’s well-being.

“FRIDAY get everyone in here, we may have something,” Tony ordered softly, eyes focused on the files and cringing at the victim’s ages.

“Yes sir,” the AI replied, and in the next few minutes the Avengers all trickled in.  Tony couldn’t help but notice how big their once little team of super-heroes had grown, especially when his gaze fell on the youngest member of the team: Peter.

Peter’s eyes were in their usual large and happy states, a whole new round of fondness invading them when he noticed Tony’s stare.

Tony handed the files to the Captain himself, the blonde man’s brow furrowing as he scanned the documents. Peter rose on his tiptoes trying to read the fine print only to be pulled closer to his guardian. Tony hadn’t wanted for Peter to see the disappearance of victims so close in age.

May had suffered an accident on the way home from work and hadn’t made it home, leaving Peter to wait up for her all night. Tony, of course, had been informed and Peter had stayed with him ever since. It was the only plausible solution to the situation.

“An undercover operation,” Steve concluded handing the file to the spy in the room. Natasha’s shoulders rose a little in peaked interest as she took the file and sauntered over to a chair.

The younger spider looked up at his mentor to ask why exactly they all needed to be called in for this. Peter knew most of the original Avenger’s were pretty recognizable other than Bruce, but in most cases, Nat and Clint weren’t recognized so Tony, Steve, and Thor definitely couldn’t go.

“We get to be spies!” Scott shouted happily only for Sam to scoff and throw a pillow at the man.

“We don’t know that yet,” Sam followed up, the team then turning to the Captain for guidance.

“Natasha I think it’s best you take the lead on this, you know how to better handle this than we do, we can probably see if Clint’s able to-“

“That won’t be necessary,” Nat spoke up, eyes still glued to the file but they all saw she was deep in thought.

“So the plan is to be a married couple?” Tony asked, wondering if Wanda and Vision were the ones for the job, but they had just gotten married and were leaving for their honeymoon the very next day.

“No, I was thinking Scott, Peter and I all go,” Natasha spoke, finally looking up. Peter and Scott jumped in surprise.

“Really! You want me to go with you guys?” Peter asked in disbelief. His eyes dazzled, but it quickly faded at Tony’s words.

“Spider-Man does not work out of uniform,”

“That’s why he should go, it’s not likely he’ll get taken in comparison with me or Scott,” she argued and Peter watched his mentor’s body tense in a retort before Scott cut off whatever he had to say.

“Bug team mission!”

Both Spider’s head’s turned to the Ant, and in perfect unison, they called out, “Spiders aren’t bugs!”

“You two know what I meant,” Scott replies his face blushing as he fell back onto the room’s leather couch.

“Peter can’t go,” Tony broke in, and Rhodey who had been silently watching his friend in worry.  He could see Peter looking at him and he put a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“You can outfit the house, I doubt they’ll be able to get in to grab any of them before we’d have caught them,” Sam offered, but it still didn’t sit well in Tony’s gut. His anxieties were overcoming him and Peter seemed to sense this and hugged Tony’s side before looking to the red-headed assassin.

“Maybe it should just be you and Scott that go,” the teen’s voice was soft, and Tony’s strong arms wrapped around the boy’s back keeping him close tangling his fingers in the boy’s hair protectively. Tony’s stance on the matter was clear.

“Peter, you realize if you go, there is a chance of something happening and you won’t be able to use your powers to escape,” Steve spoke up, and he instantly felt Tony’s hard stare on the back of his head. Peter, feeling Tony’s heartbeat quicken, nodded, snuggling further into the man’s chest in hopes he could convince him otherwise.

“He’s my kid, and I said no,” Tony reiterated as if they hadn’t heard him the first time.

“He’ll be with us,” Scott tried only for Tony to cut him off.

“Yeah, I want my kid in the hands of a petty thief,” and Peter pulled away from his grasp, looking up at Tony pleadingly, hoping to diffuse the situation.

“Tony my spider-sense will go off if something’s wrong, I’ll know if I’m in danger and I will call you right away. And you can watch on whatever security cameras- I’ll call you every day,” Peter rambled and Natasha nodded.

“You’re not going without me being there, not when you’re classified as a civilian,” Tony instructed again, and Sam groaned.

“I think Spidey is in good hands Stark, outfitted with your tech. It’s like you’ll be holding his hand the whole time,” The inventor looked away at that, jaw almost as tense as the air in the room (maybe even more so).

“Tony,” Peter tried one last time with a soft plea, flaunting his large fluttering eyes. Tony lifted his head unable to look at the boy in front of him any longer and stared at the assassin and thief daring to threaten them. The others were surprised he threatened Natasha, something they all knew not to do.

“My kid better not end up on one of those reports,”

Peter had been surprised this whole conversation, being called Tony’s kid over and over again was jarring. But Tony getting physically and mentally upset over the thought of him being hurt or in danger without him around is what left him dizzy. Sure Tony was his guardian but he never thought he’d ever be the man’s kid. For a poor boy like Peter Parker it was as foolish a dream as touching the stars, and yet it had happened before his very eyes.

“Wait, so we get to be your parents!” Scott cheered and Nat rolled her eyes at the man’s excitement. She turned her chin to hide her smirk.  Rhodey was the only person in the room who noticed Tony’s disgust at the man’s words.

He squeezed his friend’s shoulder a bit harder. Tony now was not only worried about the boy’s safety, but also mentally torn that for this mission Peter would have to be another man’s son. Tony really didn’t know how to handle that, nor did his poor longing heart.

“Well it’s settled, we buy a house and outfit it to our needs. Natasha, I’ll let you sort out what you’ll need and the aliases. But for now Scott, Peter, go get packed,” Steve declared, the bug and Spider set off to their rooms. The two practically buzzing with excitement, as they left the room. The black widow rose from her seat and followed them without a word.

The billionaire’s eyes followed them out, only to look back to the Captain’s sympathetic blues.

“He’ll be alright Tony,”

“You better hope so,”


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poor Tony doesn't want to see his boy go, let me know if you guys like this story so far and feel free to give suggestions for an ending lol I only have like 5 chapters done so ill post that everyday, since I have four days of finals where I cant, write that much so I planned ahead my loves :3
> 
> also to my regular friends, you may notice I referenced arachnids and insectoids cause I'm weird and reference crap, hehe there's also a reference to my love wolfypuppypiles :3

As Peter folded his clothes and stuffed them into his suitcase, he kept an eye on the cracked door. He’d left it open in hopes that Tony would wander in and they could talk. 

Footsteps pattered in, lighting the smile on Peter’s face as he turned to look at who he’d thought was Tony. His smile faltering when he saw it was Rhodey who had entered. Peter internally berated himself for not realizing that the footsteps had been louder than Tony’s.

“Be careful underoos, and remember to call Tony. He’s afraid, and he needs you kid, but you’re an Avenger now. You’re doing a good thing, and I don’t think Nat or Scott would fair well without you. But that being said you need to be careful,” The older man warned. And Peter nodded, accepting the advice and the responsibility.

Peter’s body perked up, recognizing the new steps approaching, a hopeful look igniting when Tony came in. The Avenger took a step back when he saw Rhodey in the room.

“Bad time?”

“No!” Peter replied in a hurry before Rhodey could. Rhodey took this as a sign to leave the two alone and headed out. Peter looking at Tony expectantly. He really wasn’t sure what he was waiting for the man to do, just something.

“Are you sure about this?” The man asked and the tone that colored his words was one that Peter didn’t think the man was even capable of. He was pleading, with an ounce of hope that Peter would say no and stay right here where it was safe.

“People are going missing,” Was Peter’s simple response and Tony closed his eyes, head falling forward. The boy was just too good, he’d always been that way and Tony couldn’t help but think they were all in this business for the wrong reason because Peter seemed to be the only one in it for the right reason.

“And if you do to?” Tony asked, pulling himself together and looking down at the boy. Peter smiled weakly and moved forward, Tony’s arms opening to pull the child close and Peter accepted.

“You’ll save me,” Peter’s voice had never sounded so sure to the billionaire’s ears.

“Damn straight,” Tony grumbled, tangling his fingers in the boy’s hair and pressing a kiss to his hairline.

“Tony?” Peter questioned, looking up at the adult, “When you said, um, ‘my kid’ did..”

“Yeah kid, you’re mine,” Tony stated, pulling Peter back into his arms and Peter hiccuped a sob at the sentiment.

“Shhh, I know,” Tony understood the tears, understood how since Peter lost his aunt he’d been a little lost. He even knew Peter had issues with abandonment, and he knew how Peter had unconsciously viewed him as a father figure. Tony had wanted to return and affirm those thoughts but hadn’t known how, but he had today and Peter could finally react.

The teen sobbed, hiding in his guardian’s chest. The boy who’d longed for a vice, for something that had been missing for so long, was finally sated and he didn’t want to let it go. Tony in no way was alright with Peter going on this mission, but he knew Peter was doing the right thing and he couldn’t stop the boy even if he wanted to.

Tony’s hands came up and cupped the boy’s face, his calloused thumbs wiping away his tears before speaking, “Why don’t I help you pack?”

Peter nodded, the two moving and sitting on the bed and folding clothes before Tony expertly set them into the suitcase.

“I found a good house, with a nice big room for you. I already have tech being set up, so when you head out tomorrow it’ll be ready,” Tony smiles but it’s not convincing, “Karen’s equipped on your phone and I expect you to call me every day,”

“I will,” Peter promises, head turning towards the door when he heard the loud and boisterous footsteps of Scott who tripped in the doorway, hitting the floor with a noise causing him to erupt in laughter.

Peter laughed too, unfurling from his position and moving off the bed and helping the older man up. Tony watched with guilt sloshing around in his chest, he may not be overly fond of the man being the one to protect his son. And it hurt his heart to imagine Peter having to call this man ‘dad’ but Tony couldn’t help but loathe that sometimes it made him sick to think of Peter calling him that.

Peter shouldn’t look up to someone like him, and Scott may have done some bad things but he wasn’t as broken as he was. It’s what cut his heart into pieces. Peter might notice this and truly think Scott was a better father figure.

The ‘Bug’ team had become very close, the three often went off on adventures to god knows where. He even distantly recalled a time when Peter apparently had a panic attack and it had been Scott who helped him. But that same night Peter had also called him ‘dad’ so maybe, just maybe, he was still just above Scott in Peter’s heart.

“You done packing?” Scott wheezed, the air returning to his lungs after the fall had knocked it out.

“Almost,” The boy concedes, and Scott reasonably calms a little when he sees Tony putting the boy’s socks together and stuffing them into Peter’s red suitcase.

“Give us a minute Peter,” Peter’s eyes open a little wider in surprise but nods and exits the room, leaving the two alone as he made his way down the hall.

“I’m sorry for what I said earlier,” Tony apologizes with a dry mouth, he was not entirely used to apologizing and cleared his throat.

“It’s alright,” Scott accepts, “I’m a father too, I get it. And because of that, I’ll take care of him the best I can,”

“Thank you,”

“No need, I know if Cassie had to do something like this and you were around, you’d take good care of her too,”

Tony nodded, remembering the first time he’d met Scott’s child and she called him Uncle Tony.

With nothing else to say, Scott excused himself, letting Tony finish the boy’s packing. As Scott brought himself down the hall he found the Black Widow’s door open and Peter sitting on her bed as she pulled out her pre-packed bags from the closet.   

“So I can keep being me, and I just have to change my last and middle name?” Peter asked and she nodded.

“I know you’ll likely have a tough time if we don’t call you Peter, so you can keep being Peter, just without a middle name and I begrudgingly promised Scott earlier that he could pick the last name for us,”

Scott stepped in and nodded, and chuckled embarrassedly before rubbing the back of his neck, “Yeah that’s kinda the reason I ran into your room,”

“So what did you pick?” Nat questioned, truly dreading what might the man had saddled them with.

“Atlas!”

Natasha’s head dipped sideways, eyebrows raising for a second. She knew it could have been much worse, and didn’t seem to care as much as she would if it had been anything else.

“Scott your new name is Adam Darren Atlas, and I’m Diana Farrah Atlas, Peter’s still Peter,” She let him know, the printer in her room suddenly starting up. Peter had thought it was a printer, that is until she pulled out fake IDs from the machine and handed it to them both.

Of course, Peter’s was simply an identification card, while they both got driver’s licenses, passports, and identification cards of their own.

“What’s the rest of our backstory?”

“You’re a sports writer from Chicago and got an offer up here for more writing work so you moved us up here, so you get to work from home but occasionally do go out with other writers to games and such,” Scott nodded, simply grateful that Sam had gotten him into sports after the accords.

“And you?” Peter questions, interested in the facade.

“Well my story is I used to be a dance teacher before I got my doctorate in psychology, and met ‘Adam’ at a baseball game when on a date with a jerk and ‘Adam’ and I ended up spending the rest of the game with him explaining the sport and then on we got married and had you,” She motioned to the boy, and they smiled enjoying the story.

“Do I get anything cool?” Peter spoke up, hoping for some cool backstory.

“Oh you know, you’re just our child genius,” She smiles and Peter sighed expecting more.

“Don’t worry about it Peter, you just be you and that’s not a bad thing,” Scott assures, and suddenly Peter was more relieved than disappointed. At least now he wouldn’t have to remember any intricate background or worry about slipping up.

“Now Peter, all you have to do now is remember to call us Mom and Dad,” Nat informed him, and Peter blushed at that.

“Well I did say you guys could be my superhero parent’s, well besides Iron-Dad but you know for the bug team it works,” Peter adds, and they nodded as well.

“Dinner’s ready!” Came over the intercom from Sam, who in his own words was ‘going to cook his ass off’ in making them a goodbye dinner and then breakfast.

“Woo! Wait, will we have to pose for wedding photos?” Scott suddenly asked, and Nat shook her head.

“We’ve already edited some family photos and wedding photos but they’re in the moving truck with all the other furniture Tony had ordered,”

“Sam and Bucky offered to dress as moving men and help get everything in the house, of course, we’ll take some of it in since the neighbors seem to be friendly enough that they’ll introduce themselves when we get there,” Natasha continued as the three walked out into the hall and headed for the kitchen/dining room.

“Wait, is it you that put that Yankees jersey on my bed?” Scott questioned, and Natasha nodded.

“Wear it tomorrow,” She ordered, noticing they were the last to dinner.

“C’mon I made this for you guys especially!” Sam shouted across the room, and Peter made his way to the seat beside Tony, seeing that Tony had already piled his plate with food.

“Thank you,” he told both Tony and then Sam for making the meal.

“You’re welcome!”

“Ooh! Thank you bestie!” Scott cheered, and Sam rolled his eyes.

“You’re welcome short stack,” And Nat only sent him a nod but he understood.

“Are you guys ready for tomorrow?” Steve’s looked at them all with wondering glances.

“We were just talking about our aliases, I’ll explain the plan on the car ride over tomorrow,” Natasha informed, cutting her food as Scott nodded buttering his bread.

“This is practically a bug team get away, I’m more than ready,” Scott spoke up, deciding he had finally put enough butter on the now unrecognizable piece of dough.

“And you Peter?” Bruce spoke, and Peter looked up from his meal. Peter swallowed his jello and looked at Tony, noticing Tony expecting an answer too.

“I mean Scott’s right, It’s not like I’m going alone or anything. And with Nat in charge, I think we should be able to figure everything out and have fun at the same time,”

“That’s good,” Bucky spoke up, he knew what Peter had meant. He’d seen that Peter did get along well enough with the other Avenger’s but the ‘bug’ team were a better choice than having him go with say Vision and Wanda or anyone else besides Tony except maybe Thor, who was out visiting someone named Valkyrie.

“So did Wanda or Vision call yet?” Nat asked keeping up the conversation so they didn’t sit in silence.

“Yeah they made it back to Edinburgh,” Tony spoke up, and the team smiled, happy for the couple.

“Well don’t eat too much, I have some chocolate cake waiting,” Sam warned, and the mood only grew brighter.

“Bring on the cake,” Scott chanted banging his fist on the table. While Tony sat back in his chair, his arm sliding around the back of Peter’s. Peter smiled, scooting his chair closer and leaning into the man’s side. 

They set the cake on the table, and all the pieces were evenly cut, while Steve helped pass out the slices until there was none leftover.

“After this, I say we all go on a vacation,” The colonel spoke, and they all hummed in agreement.

“Any suggestion as if to where Tony?” Rhodey asked, and Tony looked up thoughtfully.

“Pepper had wanted to check out Italy if you guys are up for it,”

“That seems like a couples vacation for you two to take,” Bruce spoke up, and the others agreed. 

“I’ve never been to Brazil,” someone spoke up, and Tony looked down at Peter.

“Do you have anywhere you’d like to go?”

“New Zealand?” Peter asked more than answered, thinking it was a nice place but he didn’t mind going anywhere as long as if it was with the rest of the team.

“We’ll figure it out,” Bucky added, and the team agreed.

“Plus we’ll have to call Wanda, Viz, and Clint, get their opinion.”

“Are we allowed to bring our families on this vacation?” Scott broke in, wondering if Cassie and hopefully Hope could come.

“I was going to bring Pepper so I don’t see why not,” Tony concluded and the other’s cheered before stacking their plates and saying their goodnights.

Peter had gotten progressively tired throughout dinner, which he was grateful for, knowing that if he’d been a little more awake the anticipation for tomorrow would keep him up all night.

Tony lead the boy back to his room, Peter noticing his suitcase placed neatly beside the door as Tony gently tucked the boy in. Peter fell asleep the second Tony placed the blanket over his body.

“Goodnight kiddo,” Tony whispered, running a hand through Peter’s fluffy hair before heading to his room where Pepper was waiting. She opened her arms and he fell into them.

Her soft voice assuring him that his adopted son would be okay, and loved him to no end.

She did this until the inventor fell asleep, and then some.


	3. Setting off to the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh i've been plotting the absurd amount of whump and comfort im putting in this story especially between tony and peter since the bug team is probably mainly focused on only in the first few chapters while all the rest are peter and the bad guys then peter and tony, then a little more bug team and then them all being their for one another. So expect this to be a long story and to all the people who wanted whump o my god im looking at what I have planned and I fear myself

The alarm whirred and Peter pulled himself from his bed, completely forgetting about what he was setting off to do today.  He tied the blanket around his neck as a cape, before his silent feet brought him to the kitchen where only Sam resided, humming as he cooked.

“You’re up early kid,” Sam called, watching as Peter pulled himself up onto one of the barstools lining the counter. Peter nodded, resting his head on the counter and breathing in the smell of the food wafting up his nose.

Peter fell asleep with his head on the counter as the team all trickled into the kitchen. Tony rose a brow at his kid decorating the counter with a small amount of drool falling from his open mouth. The Avenger carefully pulled the boy up, before using the blanket still wrapped around the boy’s neck to wipe off the counter. The teen slid forward into Tony’s chest, mumbling senselessly in his sleep as Tony held the slumped body. Pepper smiled at the sight as she approached, watching as her husband gently shook the boy awake while the team snickered and set the table.

The vigilante’s eyes fluttered, looking up at his mentor with tired eyes before trying to snuggle back into his chest.

“I know you’re tired buddy, but you gotta eat; big day today,” Tony prompted, and Peter with Tony’s help slid off the barstool and walked over to the table where the Avengers were settled.

“Tired Melen’ kiy?” Natasha asked, eyeing the blanket tied around the boy’s neck. Peter nodded as Tony pushed his chair in for him, the man still standing as he leaned over the table and piled food onto the boy’s plate and set it before him. Peter drowned his food in syrup, eating the drenched bacon, pancakes, and eggs tiredly, likely not even tasting it.

“Is he always like this when he wakes up?”  Sam asked, and Tony nodded rubbing the boy’s back as Peter sipped on his orange juice.

“Are you wearing a Yankees jersey?” Bucky questioned, having never seen Scott in such attire.

“Yup!” Scott happily confirmed, peeling an orange and munching on the slices.

“Melen’ kiy, I  laid you out an outfit in your room,” It was nothing unusual for his normal attire, but seeing how tired Peter was last night she figured he’d likely be the same in the morning and did it for him.

“Thank you,” Peter yawned, eating the buttered toast Tony slid into his hand without question. Peter continued to scarf down any and all food in front of him until he was able to keep his eyes open.

“Go get dressed buddy,” Tony instructed, and Peter meandered away clutching to his blanket cape and left the others to clean up.

“You doing okay?” Rhodey asked, looking at his friend as he watched the boy retreat. Tony nodded, noticing the team watching him, more noticeably Natasha and Scott.

“He’s in good hands,” They all agreed.

“So what car will you be taking?”  Bruce asks, and Ant-Man visibly gets excited and looks to the assassin.

“The Corolla,” She stated a little upset it wasn’t her usual car.  ”And you get a Mazda. The house has the two car garage and a driveway, we’ll park in the garage so the moving truck can pull up the driveway,”

Scott didn’t mind, they were decent cars that would fit the neighborhood, “Who’s Peter driving with?”

“Me. I’ll call you and we’ll discuss the plan then,” Nat continues, taking her plate to the sink and sliding it into the dishwasher once she deemed it was clean enough.

“I’ll pack the car,”  Scott informed, rising from his seat and jogging out, leaving his plate and orange peel on the table causing Sam to roll his eyes and clean up. Being the man’s best friend was hard work. Pepper reached over and rubbed her husband's arm, watching as he used his fork to move around his food but never eating it.

“Now that the ‘bug’ team is handling the missing person cases, SHIELD has requested we look into underground silent auctions moving throughout New York. It appears to be human trafficking,” The Captain informed, setting a file on the table.

Tony took the file, flipping through it before frowning at the contents.

“This has been going on for three years and we’re just being told about this now?” He asked flabbergasted, “They’ve known this long and haven’t done anything?”

“I was just as upset about that too Tony, but we have a chance to fix it now,” Steve sympathized.

“Well let’s hope the other’s have a better time on their mission,” Bruce added before Bucky laughed.

“Did you officially name them the ‘bug’ team?”

Rhodey, Bruce, and Sam smiled at that, Bucky returning the grin, and Steve sighed shaking his head and leaving the table.

“Spiders aren’t bugs,” Tony said mainly to himself, taking the file and walking throughout the compound. A bad feeling choking him as he saw Peter brushing his hair before stuffing the comb in his backpack.

Scott passed him in the hall, a bag in his hand and over his shoulder, “Petey, you have any bags I can take?”

“No, I got it,” Peter informed and Tony entered, taking the suitcase and the backpack.

“Tony its-”

“I got it kiddo, you just get in the car,” Peter nodded, seeing the folder tucked under the man’s arm before taking it.

“Peter-”

“You’re gonna bend it holding it like that,” Peter fretted, not opening it due to the red stamp across it. Peter may be an Avenger but he was still a kid, and there was still some things either too involved with SHIELD or far too dangerous for him to accompany them on. Peter didn’t try opening it which Tony was grateful for as Peter followed him to the parking garage where Scott was stuffing both cars with their bags, Natasha promptly pulling them out and reorganizing them so she could fit Peter’s in and still close the trunks.

“You ready to head out?” Scott called over his shoulder, and Peter nodded.

“Sam and Bucky are putting on their mover’s outfits and we’ll be heading out in fifteen minutes,” Tony informed.  Scott pulled out his new set of keys, unlocked the door and adjusted his seat.

“We’re going on an adventure!” He shouted out the window, pulling out of his parking spot and driving to the garage door waiting for the spiders. Tony set the file down on his Audi, pulling Peter into his arms and Peter rightfully held back. Natasha watching the two for a moment before giving them privacy and slipping into the front seat letting the family say their goodbye’s.

“If your spider sense goes off, you turn on Karen right away,” Tony instructed, pulling something out of his pocket. Peter’s eyes widened at the sight of the watch, it looked a little like a apple watch but the white wristband had the silver STARK logo ingrained into it.

“It’s waterproof, so I expect you to keep this on no matter what,” Tony let him know, and Peter nodded.

“Is Karen on here too?”

“Yeah kiddo,” Tony assured, and Peter pushed himself further under the man’s chin.

“There’s a tracker in it?” And Peter’s voice held worry, and Tony almost wanted to lie and say no.

“Yeah, there is,”

“So if something does happen you can find me?” Peter questioned, and Tony was surprised.

“Uh huh,” He affirmed and Peter smiled.

“Thank you,”

He almost wanted to ask ‘what for?’ but Peter answered the question before he had to ask.

“For protecting me,”

“I always will kiddo, now you’ll have to tell me if you like the stuff I got for your room,” Tony lightened the mood, trying not to pull Peter back into a hug as he detangled himself so he could open the car door.

Natasha watched them behind her blackout shades. In a quick movement, Peter jumped back into Tony’s arms before he slipped back into the car. Tony smiled and shut the door, waving them off as they drove away.

When the garage door shut Tony looked away, moving and taking the file from on top of his car and heading back inside; wondering why the mission gave him such a bad feeling.


	4. Meeting the neighbors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just angsting to write whump, but I'm like several chapters ahead of this but ya know, trying to post daily and such! But ahhhhhh 2 more days of finals left then summer break where ya'll will get so many new stories :3, (I tried posting two the other day but it didn't work so I'll have to post them soon but I also have another one almost ready too!

Natasha followed Scott’s chrome Mazda throughout the city and all the way to Virginia. Peter had stayed silent since they left the garage. 

“ _Ring. Ring. Ring_. Incoming Call Scott Lang,” The car echoed, and Nat made a mental note to change their contact names once they got to the house. 

“Answer call,” Nat called out, and Scott’s voice echoed throughout the vehicle.

“So what’s the plan?”

“Alright boys listen up, Scott our neighbors to the left are Yankees fans so much so they hold shares of the team. They have a son Peter’s age named Evan while both parents Martha and Thomas are sales marketers so they’re not home often. When they find out you’re a sports writer they may ask to see some of your work. I’ve sent you several links to articles specially written in your name for you to show them if you’re asked. Otherwise, they’re not entirely significant. To the right is Walter Yandon his new wife Sharon is on our missing person's list, he’s an archeologist…”

Scott took in a breath and Peter looked excited, “No, not like Indiana Jones,” both of them sighed at that and fell quiet.  

“So now that we know what our neighbors do, what’s the plan?” Peter asked, debating whether or not to put his feet on the dashboard and pull down the sun visor now that the sun was blinding him. 

“Scott and I will befriend the neighbors, keep a watch from home. You can make friends the neighborhood kids, see if they say anything,” Nat explained, and Peter nodded. 

“If anything seems suspicious we’ll talk about it first, then look into it and go from there,” Natasha maintained and they gave affirmative sounds in reply.

“Do we have a pool?” Scott asked suddenly, and Peter turned in his seat with such bright dazzling eyes that it would have knocked the air out of Tony’s chest, but thankfully Natasha was still wearing her sunglasses and smirked.

“Maybe,” The car then echoed with Scott's less than manly giggles, but Peter laughed too and the assassin couldn’t help but smile. 

“We’re going to be the stereotypical barbecuing family!” Scott announced, the two spider’s giving a sigh.

“Depends on how well you can cook,” Nat called and Scott hummed.

“I make a mean burger,” Scott insists, and Natasha silently hopes its true.

“Good, then you’re making dinner tonight,”  The older spider perks, and Scott shrugs not having a problem with that at all.

“We can switch off,” Scott adds helpfully, and Nat weighs the pros and cons of the deal in her head. 

“I don’t know Scott... I wouldn’t want you to get insecure about your cooking,” she teased and Peter laughed hard enough that his stomach hurt and all he could do was wheeze. His watch beeped and an incoming call from Tony Stark appeared.

“Merge all calls,” Nat spoke and Tony’s worried voice came over the call.

“Is everything okay?” And Tony’s heart hurt when he heard the wheezing.

“Yeah Tony,” Nat mused, and Peter finally caught enough breath to actually sound like he was laughing and not choking. 

“Can I be the judge?” Peter chortled, and Nat smirked while Scott whined in unfairness.

“You’ll pick her, you spiders!”

“I’m sure he will,” Natasha playfully taunted, and Tony listened confused but relieved his kid was alright. 

“Let me know when you get there and are all settled in,” Tony instructed before hanging up the call at the sounds of their compliance.

“How did he do that?” Scott questioned, and with a quick glance, she saw the watch lining the boy’s wrist.

“Oh he has his ways,” Nat purred, “So Scott do you remember your alias?”

“Yes ma’am, quick question when were we married?”

“July seventh, 2000, and we had Peter the year after,” 

Scott turned into the neighborhood, the spiders right behind him as he reached up and opened the garage to their home. The neighbors were out front on their porch watching with cheerful excitement as they pulled into the garage and exited their vehicles.

The woman, Martha, came rushing forward, “Oh hello! I didn’t ever think someone would buy the house with all the awful stuff that has happened but I’m so glad to have such a nice looking family next door,”

Natasha internally cringed but was also pleased because she knew Martha was a gossip, and there could be nothing better than that, “Hi,” she replied just as happily, letting the woman hug her and she returned it. Martha looked back to the porch where her husband sat.

“Oh, Thomas come and meet the new neighbors!” Scott watched, opening the trunk and sliding a bag over his shoulder before walking over to Natasha and Peter. With a charming smile, Scott slid an arm around Natasha’s hip and then ruffled Peter’s hair.

Martha’s eyes widened in awe of the family, “Oh my, you guys are absolutely adorable!” Peter blushed, while Scott removed his hand and offered it to her.

“I’ve always been a hug person,” Martha smiled and fluttered her eyelashes and Scott complied.

“I’m Martha, and that who’s coming down the steps is my husband, Thomas, our son, Evan, is at the movies so I’m afraid you’ll have to meet him later,” The last part was primarily aimed toward Peter.

“I’m Diana, this is my husband, Adam,” Nat started for Scott to finish.

“And this our son, Peter,”

“I’m glad you’re not like our last neighbors, they wouldn’t know baseball if they got a pitch to the face,” Thomas laughed, shaking Scott’s hand and Scott laughed in turn.

“Well I didn’t become a sports writer for nothing,” Scott adds and the response was immediate.

“Can I get you a beer? You guys should come over for dinner tonight! You can’t make food without a proper kitchen. When’s the moving truck getting here?”

Natasha was instantly impressed, and Martha carried her husbands thought.

“Oh, he’s right!  I couldn’t possibly let you cook in an unfinished kitchen, you must come over; I have a roast in the oven!”

“I wouldn’t want to bother,” Nat pried hoping they’d insist.

“I insist!”  

“That must be the truck,” Thomas pointed out, and they all turned before removing themselves from the driveway.

“Diana why don’t you come inside, I could use some help finishing up the meal and the men could take a few things in then talk?”

“I’d love to,” Natasha smiled, as the truck was parked and the two headed to the neighbors home.

“Hey Petey, your boxes are first in the truck, you can start setting up your room,” Scott called, and Peter nodded and headed to the back of the truck while Bucky and Sam opened it up before they started taking boxes in through the garage. 

Scott was already holding a few bags and Thomas ushered him inside promising to get started bringing in the rest. Peter quickly realized he couldn’t simply grab a bunch of boxes, instead, he would have to take them in one at a time. He hadn’t realized how tedious not using his powers would be.

He entered the tan house, far to big for a family of three with it’s two master bedrooms: one downstairs and one upstairs. Peter was given the upstairs bedroom so if they’d been targeted Scott and Natasha were more accessible. Peter trudged up the curved staircase behind Scott and Thomas who were taking boxes to the upstairs guest bedroom that would serve as Scott’s ‘office’.

Peter set the box down, and opened his double doors before bringing it inside. This process continued to repeat itself, box after box after box and Peter began to dread walking up the curved steps. 

Nat’s voice came in from downstairs, “C’mon guy’s dinner!” And boy Peter was glad to hear it, his stomach grumbled in hunger as he made his way downstairs and Natasha slid an arm around him while heading back up to the neighbor’s porch where Martha was waiting and ushered them in.

“Oh you’ll love it,” she insisted, Peter surveyed the inside of the house; it looked well-lived in. But there was a bit of personality flickered throughout the cleanliness, the Yankees beer koozies snuggled on the cups set on the table where he assumed both Scott and Thomas would sit. 

More Yankees memorabilia lined the house, oven mitts, a clock, the kitchen towels and even the salt and pepper shakers. In the living room, Peter saw some stands that held sales productions likely for their work, while their mantle held family photos of their son and baseball trophies written in his name.

Martha’s phone clinged and she opened it up, “Oh honey, Evan’s seeing another movie and won’t be home for dinner,” 

“Alright then,” Was his simple response and he continued to talk with Scott as they sat down. Martha ushered Peter and Natasha into their chair’s, asking what they’d like to drink.

“Water please,” Peter requested, and Martha quickly got it for him and offered Natasha some wine that she was opening. 

“Yes, thank you,” Nat praised taking a sip of the red wine.

“I hope you guys aren’t to worried about what’s been going on around here,” Martha sighed sympathetically, cutting up the roast and serving them.

“I have a security system in mind, but otherwise I’m not too concerned,” Scott spoke up, and Martha nodded.

“I was just telling Thomas the other day we should look into one,” Martha informs, as they ate their meal.

“So what exactly has been happening?” Natasha asks, sliding an arm around Peter to paint a clear picture for the couple.

Martha was raving instantly, “People have just been disappearing left and right, your other neighbor, Walter, he’s always been a little odd not too friendly when they first arrived. I wouldn’t be all that surprised if he’d killed that poor girl, he’s a abusive bastard. You wouldn’t believe how many nights I’d sit up hearing them shouting and just praying for that poor girls safety. But now that other people have gone missing too, like Jerry Handler from across the way; his son was taken, he was a good kid. Broke one of our windows once with a frisbee on accident,” 

Natasha wondered if the women could breathe when she spoke but continued to listen, nodding as she ate. 

“That was an expensive window,” Was all Thomas offered, pilling some more meat on his plate.

“Oh but don’t worry sweetheart,” Martha aimed toward Peter, and he nodded. Nat rubbed one of his shoulders, her mind already plotting out where in her home she was going to plant the guns and tasers. 

“Anyway’s lets stop scaring our new friends, so how did you two meet?” Thomas requested, and Natasha smiled not at all happy with the change in conversation but she had a feeling if she invited Martha over for some coffee she’d get a lot more information.

The new ‘friends’ laughed over dinner, Peter awkwardly watching and answering questions when they were asked. Scott had to explain that Peter was smart, and didn’t do any sports. Martha instantly called him a genius and fawned, admitting that she wished her had son applied himself to something other than sports. 

The family may have been sports fans, but Martha always had a love for the arts and things she couldn’t understand; even admitting she’d wanted to be a pharmaceutical tech but didn’t have the knack for it. 

“Well I better go pay the mover and get our bed set up for the night,” Scott sighed acting if he hadn't wanted their night to end.

“Awww we were all having so much fun, once your home is ready we’ll have to do this again,” Martha whined and then insisted, walking them out and giving them hugs. The adults exchanged numbers in case they needed anything, and Martha continued to insist if they ever need anything they were right next door!

Peter yawned, leaning into Scott’s side as they entered the home. Sam and Bucky were waiting and gave them a look.

“Everything going okay?” Sam questioned, and they nodded.  Scott twirled a finger to indicate ‘crazy’ before Natasha gave him a slight shove.

“That crazy is our biggest informant,” The assassin pointed out, and he reluctantly agreed.

“Hey kid, I put your bed together, get some sleep,” Bucky called out, watching as Peter’s eyelids fluttered.

“Thank you,” Peter yawned again, hugging Scott and Nat and waving to Sam and Bucky before dragging himself up the steps and dialing Tony’s number.

“Hey kiddo,”  Tony’s relieved voice called, turning on the hologram. The blue screen appeared from Peter’s phone as he flopped onto his bed, barely having the energy to plug the phone in as he looked at Tony through the screen.

“Hi,” The exhausted teen responded, eyes closing. Tony watched, figuring having to interact with people had tired him out. 

“Long day?”

Peter nods in response his hand futility trying to pull his blanket over himself but couldn’t. This wasn’t a problem when Tony activated the spider drone who he’d secretly packed in Peter’s bag. The drone latched onto the blanket, pulling it over its young charge much to Tony’s pleasure.

“Goodnight Peter,”

“Goodnight dad,”


	5. A look into what's next door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY LAST FINAL IS TOMORROW YALL, AND I KNOW THIS STORY HAS A SLOWISH START BUT TRUST ME ITS GONNA GET GOOD REAL SOON.

When Peter woke that morning, he groaned as the light from the window blinded him. Peter picked himself up from the sheets, his fingers tangling in the soft material that was decorated with a photo of Iron Man in what Peter liked to call a superhero pose. His arm was outstretched while the other was straight down. A knee up while the other leg was parallel to his arm. His repulsors were firing against the blue shade of the blanket that gradually grew black near the top.

Peter frowned. The blanket may not have depicted the missile, but it was obvious that it was Iron-Man flying into the wormhole during the battle of New York. Peter pulled the blanket into his arms, wishing away the thought of losing his guardian, unable to imagine the pain that consumed Tony when he remembered that day.

Picking up his phone, Peter swiped it open and called his father.

“Morning kiddo,” Tony’s voice called over the phone, smiling, glad he could speak to the boy.

“Hey dad,” Peter returned, a pink tint blooming over his cheeks.

“Long day yesterday?” Tony asked and Peter nodded before realizing Tony couldn’t see his answer.

“Yeah,”

“Did you eat yet?” Tony asked, wishing he could come over and make the boy breakfast. He’d only been gone for a day and Tony already missed him more than anything. 

“No,” Peter’s head shot up at the sound of music suddenly blasting from downstairs, “But something tells me Scott’s making it right now,”

Tony cringed at the name. And Peter swung his feet over the side of the bed, using his blanket as a cape (a new found comfort), before trudging to the double doors and pushing them open, only to hear Scott’s singing travel up the stairs.

“I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine. I got a love, and I know that it’s all mine. Oh, oh whoa!”

Peter laughed and Tony rolled his eyes after hearing the man’s singing through the phone. The billionaire’s mouth twitched when he heard Peter’s laugh, the teen continued on down the stairs with the next few verses making their way into his ears.

“Take me away!” Scott belted as soon as Peter approached the counter. Nat was sitting at the table a clear smile on her face while she seemed to be flipping through files and writing on a yellow notepad.

“He’s hurting my ears,” Tony complained over the phone and Peter laughed, watching as Ant-Man sung into the spatula while the pancakes, french toast, and sausages cooked on the hot plate. And on the stove, two pans lay side by side each cooking a different type of egg.

“Tony says you’re hurting his ears,” Peter let him know, and Scott stuck his tongue out and continued to wiggle his hips before turning and flipping the eggs. 

“He just hasn’t heard real singing,” The man countered, and Peter heard the indignant squawk of protest from Tony through the phone. 

“He doesn’t seem to agree,” Peter argued, but winked and Scott’s head tipped back in a laugh before he started piling the food onto a plate, motioning towards Natasha. Peter took the plate with the sunny side up eggs and brought it to her. Placing it to the left of her work, Natasha gave a nod and smile of appreciation which Peter shyly returned.

“Petey Pie what type of eggs do you want?” Scott asked, turning and pulling out a larger plate from the cupboard knowing Peter would require more food.

“Both?” Peter questioned indecisive. And Tony who listened intently over the phone scoffed, he’d make Peter as many different types of eggs as he wanted if it made the boy happy. 

Tony wasn’t sure if he wanted to be on the call much longer, and coaxed, “Call me tonight buddy, I want to hear about your day. Enjoy your breakfast...love you kiddo,”

Peter froze at that, nodding dumbly before speaking, “I will, love you too dad,” and the phone call ended, which caught the other’s attention. Scott even stopped flipping the french toast and pancakes to look at him.  

“You finally got your Iron-Dad I see,” Natasha spoke up, reaching forward with her knife to scoop some butter out of the tray and buttering her toast.

“Yeah, I guess I did,” and even Peter sounded surprised but pleased. Scott finished up with filling the boy’s plate before handing it to the blushing teen and plopping the leftovers onto his own plate. The ex-thief carefully turned off the stove and hotplate before meeting the two spiders at the table. 

“So, what do we do today?” Peter asks, struggling to cut through the large stack of pancakes and french toast causing Scott to pull the plate over and cut it himself before sliding it back.

“While we finish unpacking, I’m going to see if Martha would like to come over. If her son is back and she decides to introduce you two, you’ll likely be spending the day with him,” Natasha explained and Peter nodded.  Scott looked at her wondering if he had anything more to do, and also giving a teasing look expecting her opinion on the food.

“If Thomas wants to come over too, you two can likely talk. My suggestion though is you get writing,” She grinned, and Scott’s smile faltered at her lack of comment towards the meal. The assassin turned her head towards Peter, “I promise you’ll like my breakfast better.”

Scott choked on his pancake, trying to protest as Peter laughed. 

“And what will you be making?” Scott managed, sipping his orange juice. Interested, Peter turned his attention towards the woman.

“Crepes, chocolate croissants, and maybe some omelettes,” Natasha listed, flipping the page of her notepad and writing down what she’d put in the omelettes, and then what she'd need for the crepes and croissants.

“If you’re not busy, you could go pick these up for me,” She continued, handing the paper to her ‘husband’.  Scott couldn’t help but twidle with the ring on his finger, before Peter spoke up,” Did you two sleep in the same bed?”

“Well, we’re ‘married’ so yes,” Natasha explained, causing Scott to playfully wiggle his eyebrows. Natasha gave a look of warning before carefully launching a piece of her, thankfully dry, toast at his face.

Scott laughed, catching the piece in his hand as it fell after hitting his nose. “I can do that,” he agreed.

“Thank you,” she returned pleased. And Scott looked over the list before asking for her pen, adding a few things of his own for the week. 

“You need anything Petey?”  

Peter shook his head, nothing coming to mind plus Scott and him often had the same taste so it wouldn’t matter much because he knew Scott would get what he liked. The team ate, chatting over little things that they knew wouldn’t matter in the morning as Natasha drifted in and out of the conversation.

Her notepad being filled but the two couldn’t read what was being written, but Peter knew it was Russian.

“Whatcha writing?” Peter finally had the courage to ask, drawing the red-head’s attention. Scott looked over from the sink where he was washing the dishes. He hadn’t had the courage to ask and was grateful Peter had.

“What we know so far,” Natasha responded, knowing if, in someway, someone saw the notes they wouldn’t be able to read them. Peter nodded, taking her word before excusing himself. He’d wanted to see what Tony had packed him.

Pulling himself up the winding staircase, Peter slipped through his open door and finally took in the room’s setup. His bed was a california king (much like his one back at the compound) and there was also a white dresser with a flat screen floating above it.

The edges of the TV were curved, and left side of the room held a large black desk with a computer that had multiple screens and a gaming chair sitting before the desk.

The vigilante all but threw himself into the chair, spinning as quickly as he could before the chair fell over and he laughed. Hearing the thud from downstairs, both adults bolted up the staircase. Natasha pulling a gun from god knows where as they rushed through the open door only to find Peter laughing and dazed on the floor. The red and blue chair beside him.

Relieved sighs came from the two elder heroes, Peter smiling dumbly up at them and speaking, “That chair is awesome,” Natasha rolled her eyes and walked away while Scott stepped in trying to quell his panic before pulling the boy up and then the chair before spinning in it himself while Peter laughed. While spinning the Ant figured Tony had adjusted the boy's watch since the man's voice hadn't come through this time.

And as the Ant came to stop his blurred and spinning vision caught something out the window causing him to stand. The action nearly made him fall. Luckily, Peter kept him straight as he peeked through the open blinds.

It was the neighbor Walter in his backyard, he was rummaging through his shed and pulling out what Peter knew as excavation tools, his belt even held a little brush for dirt. The middle of the backyard had a table, a wooden and glass framed case held what appeared to be sand or maybe just dirt and rocks in it.

Walter walked over to it, opening it up and carefully chipping away at it and brushing things out of the way.

“He really is Indiana Jones,” Peter whispered, and Scott continued to watch. Nat slowly stalked in, watching as they looked out. She made herself a spot, before Peter pulled a tablet out of his red suitcase.

Opening it up and looking through the cameras on the outside, Peter zoomed in on what was in Walter’s box and looked at the little gold plaque that read AMBER. Peter tapped the two adults shoulders and handed them the tablet, before he made his way downstairs.

“Peter, can you check the mail?” Natasha called from upstairs, to which Peter yelled back 'yes'. The teen headed out front to the mailbox, opening its little door and pulling out the mail. The neighbor’s door opened and a teen he hadn’t seen before stepped out. The taller teen was wearing a baseball outfit, his sandy blonde hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead. The boy, Evan, straightened when he saw him, giving a sauve smile as he came down to the mailboxes.

Evan put an elbow on on the mailbox, looking down at the vigilante, “You just moved in?”

Peter nodded before stuttering out a, “Yeah,” Evan turned his head with a smile before looking back down at the hero. Evan offered a hand which Peter took.

“Evan,” the teen introduced, and Peter nodded.

“Peter,”

The other teen opened his own mailbox, pulling out several envelopes while still holding Peter’s hand. Peter looked up confused until Evan turned toward him once again, kissing Peter’s hand before speaking.

“I’ll see you later Peter,” and with that, he let go and headed inside with a wink leaving Peter to gape, before getting his bearings together. Peter held the envelopes to his chest and headed inside.

The young Spider placed the mail on the dining room table, trying to think about what had just happened. Shaking his head, Peter stretched his arms and headed upstairs. The two adults were still there, watching the screen with interest.

“What’s Indiana Jones doing?”

“He totally just pulled out what looks like a mosquito from the dirt but it’s stuck in amber,” Scott gushed, and Peter instantly knew what the man was thinking of.

“Jurassic Park!”  

Scott smiled, “We should watch that tonight!” Nat huffed, and nodded.

“You took a while,” she pointed out, and Peter nodded.

“Yeah I met Evan,” Peter explained.

“How was that?” Scott asked, both adults didn’t expect much from the kid so soon.

“Well, I guess you can say he came onto me?” Peter questioned in a way instantly causing both their heads to pop up and straighten.

“I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing,” Scott admitted, and Natasha jumbled a few thoughts in her head.

“I won’t say indulge him, but this could be a good thing. He’ll be more likely to want to spend time with you and talk,” She explained and Peter simply nodded, “But Peter if he makes you uncomfortable you don’t let him continue okay? You're more important than whatever information he has to offer,”

“I know,”

Scott stood, “What did he do?”

“Um well he kissed my hand,” Peter offered lamely. 

“Tony’s gonna flip,” was Scott’s reply and Peter instantly piped up.

“We’re not telling him!”

Natasha quirked her head, understanding the reasoning. Tony would take Peter home the second he heard. This was no honey pot mission. 

“He tries anything, let me know,” Was all she said. Scott placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder and gave him a look. Peter understood and nodded; maybe Scott could be protective too.

“I’m going to head to the store and get that stuff we needed,” The ant let the spiders know, “You’re not inviting Martha over?” He asked suddenly only for Nat to shake her head. Scott nodded before bidding them goodbye, he headed downstairs and trekked to the counter where his keys lay before picking them up and heading to the garage.

As the ant backed out the driveway, he saw who he could only assume was Evan on the porch, helping Thomas screw in a lightbulb. The two waved and Scott happily returned it before he drove away, and when he returned home Peter and Natasha had started the movie without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a love story, Evans just flirty but yall can think what you want :3


	6. A step in the right direction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO IM ON SUMMER BREAK!!!!!! Head's up, tomorrow is my sister's graduation so there most likely won't be a chapter tomorrow, I apologize but I know you all understand!
> 
> HEHEHE IM A SENIOR NOW WOOOOO

Steve flipped through the folders before him, continuing to bring his eyes up to the sound of Tony’s shoe repeatedly tapping. The man continued to wring his hands together, staring at his ever tapping shoe.

“He’s going to be alright Tony,” Steve spoke aloud.  His head falling back to the paperwork in front of him. Tony looked up at him then, the tapping of his foot coming to a stop.

“What if these are connected?” Tony whispered, not expecting those words to fall from his lips. It had been bothering him the moment he saw the folder but he hadn’t pieced it together until now. Steve looked up then, brow furrowed in worry because it wasn’t a leap at all. Which also meant it was up for one of the bug team to get taken so they could find where the auction was taking place.

Tony stood from his seat, struggling to pull his phone from his suit’s god awful pockets before slamming his fingers on the screen in an attempt to unlock it before calling Peter.

“You’re coming home now,” Was the first thing to leave his mouth, and Peter coward at the man’s tone not that Tony saw.

“Tony, no. If they’re monitoring that area he’s likely already under their radar,” Steve reasoned, only for Tony to shout back.

“And that means getting him out of there is our best option!”

Peter timidly listened to the call as he crept over the couch, the two adults turning their heads to watch him as he decided to go out back. Peter surveyed the yard for the first time, the kidney pool with its rock waterfall instantly brought him forward. Of course, the water wasn’t running at the time, making it safe for him to step on the stones upwards until he could sit at the top.

“Tony…” Peter called out hesitantly, choosing his words carefully, “I volunteered for this, and I know you’re scared but think about all the parent’s who lost their kids-”

“I am,” Tony cut the boy off, not wanting to feel what those people felt.

“They don’t have Iron Man as their dad, I do,” The teen's voice fell to a soft sigh. Tony’s breath caught at that and the older man shut his eyes before running a hand through his goatee. Peter’s seemingly unwavering faith in him always left him bewildered.

“And as far as-”

“Kid,” Tony sighed, as the Captain watched the scene with weary eyes, “Stay safe,”

“I will d-Tony,” Peter corrects himself knowing he probably wasn’t supposed to be calling him dad outside of the house, at least no one heard him the first time. The two didn’t speak for a few seconds, just simmering in their breaths until Tony spoke.

“I love ya kid, and that watch on your wrist is proof,”

“Shouldn’t you send two others for the rest of the bug team?” Peter teases, but Tony knew it was a legitimate question.

“Two are already on the way,” Tony promised, hoping he was just being silly for worrying it would be Peter that would be taken compared to Nat or Scott. Natasha simply looked built to kill, and even Scott showed some muscle, but Peter with his ten sizes too big clothes looked tiny in comparison.  Peter alone screamed innocence, these people as far as they knew, wanted soldiers, not saints.

“Hey it’s getting late,” Peter hummed into the phone, knowing he could likely stay on the phone for far longer but just hearing the man’s voice was making him want to go home.

“Yeah,” Tony concluded, feeling the awkward air seep in around him, “Love you,”

“Love you too,” Peter whispered before hanging up the phone. The young vigilante rubbed his eyes willing the thought of crying away before a voice called to him.

“Hey neighbor,” Evan smiled, looking at him from over the fence. Standing, Peter matched his height from the rocks and smiled back.

“Hey, what’s up?” Peter asked as casually as he could, the other teen chuckled.

“Not much, me and the other kids around here are going out tonight, you should come,” Evan offered.

“I don’t see why not,” Peter replied with a tilted smirk of his own.

“Great, I’ll meet you out front. You might want to grab a jacket,” With a nod, the boy’s headed inside, Peter bounding up the steps and pulling out his jacket from his suitcase. 

“I need to unpack soon,” Peter mumbled to himself before slipping on the blue hoodie and grabbing his headphones. The teen shut the door, hand tracing the railing as he headed downstairs.

“Where are you going?” Nat called, still focused on the screen while she reached for some popcorn.

“I’m going to go hang out with Evan and some of the other teens around here,” Scott turned at that, a wavering concern on his face while Natasha showed none.

The vigilante pulled his sleeve back, flashing his watch and Scott nodded letting the teen go. On the porch was Evan waiting with a smile and a girl was a little further back talking with another girl and guy but they all turned toward him.

“This is Hannah, Emrys, and Shane,” Evan introduced and Peter gave a wave. Evan slid his arm around the vigilante's shoulders, walking over to the group before they headed down the road talking about what they would do this summer.

“It won’t be the same without Leah,” Emry’s pointed out and they nodded.

“Leah?” Peter questioned.

“Friend, she went missing like the other’s,” Shane filled in as they approached Virginia’s wetlands. Hannah surged forward when the cattails caught her eyes before she broke one open, white tufts of seed pods flying about and painting the teens. Peter laughed, reaching forward and breaking one open too until they all were throwing them around the air and dancing in what looked like freshly fallen snow.

None of the teens noticed they’d been out all night till the sun began to go up, and apparently neither did Nat or Scott because they hadn’t called him to come home. As they trickled back to their respective homes, Peter yawned walking with Evan as the taller teen rubbed his eyes. 

“I hope you're not too freaked out about the disappearances,” 

“More curious I guess,” Peter admitted before continuing, “A little scared but hey, what are the odds?”

“I don’t know, but I could tell you about the others. But as much as I love spending time with you and wish this night wouldn’t end I think I’d like to catch some z’s first,” Evan stated with an exhausted but hopeful smile that still managed to come off as cocky.

“We’ll see if I’m up tomorrow,” Peter returned, the two parting and heading up to their respective porches, Evan calling out.

“Au Revoir!” Before he headed inside, a huff of laughter escaped Peter’s nose as he stepped inside. The TV was still on and Scott’s head turned to meet him, Natasha was nowhere in sight.

“They tell you anything?” Scott asks and Peter can’t help but notice the man didn’t sound as cheerful as he always does. He sounded tired.

“Just that their friend Leah went missing, Evan said he’d tell me all about everything when we weren’t dead on our feet. Why are you up?” Peter asked sheepishly, hoping it wasn’t for him.

“‘Cause I think Tony would kill me if he figured out I let you hang out with people till 5:00 am while we’re in the middle of investigating kidnappings,” Scott yawned, staring quizzically at the white fur(?) sticking to the boy’s clothes.

“Oh we were breaking cattails open,” Peter elaborates a tinge of pink painting his cheeks. Scott let a breathy laugh escape before he set off to bed, patting the boy’s shoulder before he made his way to his shared room.

The young vigilante carried himself up the stairs before picking out some pajamas. Peter grimaced at the sticky feeling the seed pods had left before opting to shower before he went to bed.

The warm water helped rid the sticky sap and loosen his muscles. A sad thought came to him then, if he hadn’t always been so anxious, and been through what he’d been through. Is this what he could have had?  Friends who would hang out with him till sunrise, meals and caring parents? He didn’t know. With a breath and melancholy smile, the boy shook his head before lathering the shampoo into his hair.

No, because if he had. He wouldn’t have Tony, and that simply wasn’t a life worth living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this chapter revealing a possible connection seems like it's giving up the plot, buttttttt you'll seeeeeee why I did that real soon. AGAIN THERE WILL MOST LIKELY NOT BE AN UPDATE TOMORROW DUE TO FAMILY CELEBRATIONS BUT YOU ALL UNDERSTAND AND I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLL


	7. An informant in our midst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY MY LOVES FOR THE LATENESS BUT MY LOVELY EDITOR HAS BEEN BUSY WITH HER AMAZING WORK, AND I THINK WE ALL AGREE QUALITY SHOULD COME BEFORE CONSISTENCY 
> 
> (its so weird I'm so many chaps ahead of what I post, and only my inner circle of 3 is informed so I'm like wow what am I even posting, its like time travel)

Natasha’s brow raised at the feeling of another body curled up around her own, it grew higher at the feeling of her ‘husband's’ head digging into her shoulder. The assassin hoped the man wasn’t drooling as she detangled herself.

“Hope,” The man mumbled as she slipped out of the bed and stuffed a pillow into the man’s arms. Scott didn’t wake from her movement as she headed to the closet and found something casual to put on.

She’d stolen Tony’s striped hoodie a long time ago. She even wore it when she and Steve dealt with the winter soldier crisis, so, she figured it was time she wore it again. A black undershirt sat comfortably beneath the grey striped fabric as she opened the dresser to her sweats. Opting for the black pair, she slid them on only to notice on the right hip was a tiny captain America shield.

Of course, Clint had thrown it in her travel bag months ago as a gift, but she hadn’t noticed the shield then. She’d been too focused on the arrow friendship necklace.

The assassin padded out of the master bedroom, eyes trailing over possible locations for her weapons before she found where she wanted them. Returning to the bedroom, the avenger grabbed a black case from the closet before returning to the living room and pulling out a gun and taping it to the underside of the corner table.

The spider pulled out a bulky taser next, pulling the duct tape with her teeth before applying it to the weapon and sticking it to the back of the bookcase. When she reached the kitchen, she pulled another set out before hiding the gun on the side of the stove, and the taser in the back of the cupboard.

Another gun was placed on the back of the TV and a taser inside the footrest. Nat looked at her handiwork before making her way upstairs and planting another set in Scott’s office, the bathroom, and the laundry room before she approached the double doors.

The assassin crept in the door, eyes roaming over the sleeping boys back, counting as it rose and fell in steady breaths before wondering if it was a good idea to place the weapons in the boy’s room. Peter’s sleeping mind haggled him into hearing the soft steps causing him to shoot up in bed, startling the older hero. The younger stared befuddled, eyes open so wide that Natasha almost believed they could fall out.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Natasha apologized, and Peter calmed significantly. His head turning to the buzzing phone, Peter scrambled searching throughout the mess of his covers before he found it and answered.

“Tony?”  The man’s relief was as clear as day to Peter through the phone.

“You’re okay?”

“Yeah, Nat gave me a little scare. That’s all,” The boy assured, using the heel of his palm to rub his eyes and blink owlishly at the gun and taser in the woman’s hands.

“Bugging the house,” she explained, noting the boy’s weary eyes and decidedly retreated.

“You sound tired buddy,” Tony pointed out, his voice just as gruff.

“I was out late,” Peter yawned, not realizing he admitted to a lot more than he should when tired.

“How late?” The billionaire asked, and Peter’s head fell.

“Um...not that late,”

“Peter,” The man pressed.

“Five….in the morning,” Peter whispered and was met with muttered curses. Peter could practically see the man running a hand through his goatee in frustration.

“Five in the morning?” Tony parrots and Peter nods moving the phone away when he realizes Tony was trying to use the hologram feature. Peter accepted and looked at his guardian.

“You’re not hurt?” Tony’s voice was flat and Peter nodded eagerly. Tony let out a breath, “You’re getting really into this undercover thing, eh?”

“I guess I just got caught up in being….well a teen,” Peter dropped his head at the confession, hearing Tony’s head lift and feeling the man’s eyes bore into his head.

“Do you feel like that often?” Tony asked after a few minutes of silence.

“Like what?” Peter’s timid voice questioned, not understanding what Tony was asking.

“Like you just want to be...normal sometimes?”

A grim smile lit the boy’s face and he shook his head no before giving his most hopeful and appreciative smile.

“No,”

“You sure?” The billionaire questions, mind whirring in thought.

“If I was...normal...I wouldn’t have you, so no I don’t want that,” Tony smiled at that, noticing the bags under the boy’s eyes.

“You go back to bed, sweetheart,”

Peter nodded, laying back and shutting his eyes. With a yawn, Peter peaked open an eye at the man.

“Could... could you sing something?” Peter asked so softly, Tony hadn’t been sure he’d heard him correctly.

“Yeah, I can do that,” And he began, humming an endless tune before it began to form words. But Peter didn’t hear the words that passed through his heroes lips, the humming alone had carried him to sleep.

Once Tony’s tune had ended he hung up the phone with one last “I love you,” and Peter dreamed of working in the lab with Tony.

Tony pulled himself from his bed, finding the envelope on his nightstand and taking it to his office. The envelope contained information on people running the auctions. No one on the list lived in the neighborhood, meaning they likely had an informant. Now if only he could find out who.

Who was that close to his kid? This person could be just across the street, just next door, around the corner, and they would have had no idea. He had no idea. He wasn’t used to it and didn’t like it at all especially with his son’s safety on the line.

“Excuse me, I’d like to inform you that Scott and Natasha's watches have been delivered,” FRIDAY chimed, leaving the billionaire to nod knowing the watches were some if not their best line of defense.

“Friday?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Put a curfew on Peter’s watch, nothing major just a little reminder when it’s getting late,” Tony informed, not wanting Peter out all night. It would only make his chances of getting taken worse.

“Certainly,” The AI complied.

“One more thing, cross reference all information from these men with people within the neighborhood, I want a list of all possible informants,”

“Yes, sir,”


	8. Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS GONNA GET REAL TENSE HEHEHEHEHEHEHE

The second time Peter woke it wasn’t to any footprints, but to his personal clock rousing him. The alarm clock read 12:56 and Peter smiled, knowing that if it had been a few minutes longer it would have been one in the afternoon. The time prompted the teen to head downstairs but not before he fished Tony’s sweatshirt from his bag and slid it on.

The teen basked in his guardian's cologne, trying to quell his homesickness as he walked down the steps. The teen’s shoulders tensed when he realized he couldn’t hear a heartbeat in the house. Open on the table were two boxes, the plastic molds showing that it had been the watches. It was a relief to see the boxes were empty, but panic and worry were already consuming him and he wasn’t sure he was breathing until he saw the note beside the boxes.

‘ _ Went out to have coffee with Martha. Your father’s at a game with Thomas. -Mom-’ _

The breath the teen had been holding finally was let go and the dizzy feeling that had consumed him dissipated. They were okay.  Shaking out the feeling of dread, Peter prepared some eggs and toast before he opened his phone and starting up the HBO app. The teen resumed his show,  _ Westworld _ , while he ate and wondered if Karen ever had a body would she turn on him too?

“Karen?”

“Yes, Peter?” The AI responds, pausing his entertainment. 

“You’re self-aware aren’t you?”

“Why yes!” She replied joyously, proud of herself and her creator for giving her such awareness.

“And you’re not angry or lonely?” Peter questions, his voice sad, feeling for his AI friend.

“It can be lonely when we’re not speaking, but I do often communicate with FRIDAY and Mr. Stark whenever possible,”

“So you’re not angry?” He asked again, and she would have shaken her head no (if she had one).

“No, I couldn’t possibly be angry for what I have, never at you,” She replied, understanding what the boy had truly meant.

“I could never be mad at you either,”

“I know, and it is my job to protect you and be your friend. I hope you know I always will,” The AI continued.

Peter smiled at that, “I’ll always be here for you too,”

“I know you will,” and with that she resumed the show, leaving the boy to eat without further disruption.

\---

Natasha sipped on her bitter drink, having been listening to Martha expel her guts for the last hour. Sure the woman gave a lot of information on who had been taken, and a few quirks of people in the neighborhood but for now she’d said nothing concrete enough for her to investigate. The phone rang and Martha quickly excused herself to answer. Natasha smiled easily and nodded, watching her pick up the phone and lightly pace the dining room.

“Hello!”

“.....”

“Oh, who’s this?”

“......”

“Yes, my husband said he was expecting your call. He just didn’t think it’d be so soon,”

“.......”

“Well he’s out at the moment, I could take a message or you can call back around six thirty-ish?”

“...”

“I’ll let him know you called, goodbye,”

“....”

Hanging up the phone, Martha returned to the counter and sipped her coffee, “Sorry about that, Thomas is handling some private sales at the moment,” this intrigued the assassin.

“Must be important,” she replied coolly, watching the woman with an attentive gaze.

“Must be! He won’t tell me about a thing! Then again he’s always been a stickler for patient confidentiality,” Martha confessed, ”But I’m sure as a psychiatrist you understand,”

“Of course,” Natasha replies, taking the offered sugar and adding a bit to her coffee.

“Speaking of, how much do you charge?” Martha asked timidly, and Natasha stood a little straighter.

“Well being your friend, I wouldn’t mind offering some advice,” Natasha offers and instantly felt as if she’d struck gold. And the surprised and grateful smile on Martha’s face made the feeling stronger, until the woman's squealed and hugged her.  Of course, she returned it, not without a grimace behind the woman's back. She really wasn’t touchy-feely. 

“Oh thank you. It’s just work has been me running me up the walls, and Thomas has been a little distant with his new business and sales. And well, Evan has obviously been upset at the loss of his friends, but he always acts as if nothing's wrong. But as a mother, you just know when something's wrong,”

‘Suburban mom problems,’ Natasha wanted to say but continued to nod as the woman spoke.

“Why don’t we start with Thomas?”

Martha did.

\---

Scott had never been more grateful to be an Avenger. The seats he got for the game were magnificent. Thomas seemed to think so too, loudly admitting they were even better seats than his own. Of course, his weren’t in the box.

“Sportswriters, man,” Thomas chuckled, chugging his beer.

“Yeah,” Scott returned, writing a few plays down in a notebook while he watched. Scott didn’t know how to address the man about the kidnappings, especially since he brushed it off so suddenly during dinner.

“Your wife was right about the neighbor. He’s a weird guy. I haven’t even seen him get the mail,”

Thomas laughed at that, “Speaking of wives, you got quite the looker,” Thomas pointed out, and Scott nodded.

“I was thinking of turning mine in and getting a new one, if you know what I mean,” Thomas laughed jokingly, at least Scott hoped it was.

“I do, but I think I’m good with my wife,”

“How could you not?” Thomas returned instantly, slapping his knee and rising when the pitcher struck the offending team out.

“Wooo!” He screamed, and Scott joined in. The ant remained uncomfortable for the rest of the game.

\---

A knock at the door stole the teen’s attention, luckily the episode had just ended and he stood up to answer it. Evan smiled down at him, “I was hoping we could take a walk, and I can tell you about what’s been going on around here if you’re still interested,”

“Yeah,” Peter said a little too quickly, “Let me get my shoes, you can come in,” Evan did and followed the vigilante up the steps to his room where Peter tied his sneakers.

“I like your room,” Evan smiled, his hand running over the red and blue chair. 

“It’s not quite ready yet,” Peter shyly admits, pulling himself up. 

“I’m sure it’ll look great, and... you do too by the way,” Bashfully Peter combed his fingers through his hair to smooth it down.

“Thank you,”

The two headed back downstairs and the vigilante took a second to write a note of his own before the two set out. Their walk brought them back to the wetlands, where they found the little remnants of the broken cattails from their previous visit. 

“So the disappearances?” Peter asks awkwardly, brushing out the loose seed pods that flew into his hair.

“It started with Leah….” 

Peter listened, upset at hearing the loss of friends but was otherwise bothered at the lack of actual leads.

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Peter apologized knowing there was nothing else he could say.

“It’s not your fault,” Evan admitted dimly, losing himself to whatever he was thinking about before he regained his focus. Evan stared intently enough at him that Peter felt scrutinized, in his mind Evan made a decision; one Peter would, eventually, find out.


	9. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, I wonder if any of yall know the book and movie of the title of the chapter, if not I'd give it a read and the movie adaptation is one of Disney's darkest old movies so I Recommend it. Especially cause one day I may spidey it in a way for your entertainment :3
> 
> Song sung in chapter: Lullaby (Goodnight My Angel) - George Skaroulis
> 
> wow I didn't realize how dialogue-heavy this chapter is

“Sir?” Evan thrummed with confidence as he approached his father. Thomas looked up from his work and eyed his son.

“Yes?”

“I know what I want,” Evan let the man know, and his father's shoulders relaxed as he sat back in his chair.

“Do you now?”

“I do,” Evan confirmed.

“And that would be?” Thomas questioned with anticipation and curiosity.

“You take Peter to the auction, not to be sold but to let them adjust him,” Evan explained to his father’s raised brow.

“You want to keep him?”

“I do,”

“Even if that means making him fully compliant, and putting him through torture? Not to mention his family lives right next door,” Thomas asked, making sure his son really meant what he was saying.

“You’ve seen how close he is with his family, he’ll never just come and stay with me and they won’t let him. And he’d be at our vacation home,” Evan pursed. 

“You want him completely compliant? No sense of whatever he can do for himself?”

“That’s the only way people will stay. If they’re made too,” Thomas laughed at that and nodded.

“I’ll have him picked up soon, but his rehabilitation will take some time son,”

“I’m prepared to wait, Sir, as long as I’m informed of his progress,” Evan concluded, and his father reached his hand out for the teen to take. Evan took it and they shook.

“He’ll be all yours soon,”

“Thank you,” Evan let his father know before retreating. Thomas picked up the phone and turned in his chair and dialed the number.

“I have someone for you to pick up, and need you to cash in that favor you owe,”

“...”

“Along with the pickup, I need you to take someone else. Adjust him, and send him to my vacation home,”

“...”

“Yes, full package. Compliance.”

“...”

“I’ll be seeing you soon,”

“...”

\---

“You get anywhere with Thomas?” Natasha asked as she stirred the mac ‘n cheese. 

“It could have just been guy talk, but he might want a newer model for his sex life,” Scott admitted, regretting his choice of words when he saw Peter grimace. Natasha tilted her head, the topic is something she could classify as ‘guy talk’ so she couldn’t be sure of how significant it statement was.

“Martha has been telling me that he’s been distant lately, more importantly, he’s been doing some private business deals. Private enough he won’t even tell her what company,” Scott looked to her for further explanation, as did Peter.

“He could be the informant,” Natasha continued, rolling her eyes.

“Oh,” Scott drawled, “But we don’t have enough evidence,”

“And if he’s just an informant, he won’t know the location,” Peter pointed out causing them all to sigh. He was right.   
  
“And won’t confronting him blow our cover?”

“Yes,” Natasha informed, pilling the mac ‘n cheese into a bowl and setting it in front of the teen.

“So what do we do?” Scott questioned, smiling at his own bowl.

“We set up more surveillance, keep him close and go from there,” Natasha concluded. 

“And what if he’s secretly just hiring a prostitute?” Scott asked suddenly, with the man wanting a ‘newer model’ a having ‘private business deals’ it was just as likely maybe even more so than him being the informant.

“Doesn’t hurt to make sure. Peter, did you get anything from Evan?”

“No, just some background of who was taken,” Peter replied, and Scott groaned.

“Seems like that’s all we have,” 

“It is,” Nat stated bluntly, “I’ll call Tony and see what precautionary measures still need to be made,”

“Tell him I’ll call him after!” Peter spoke up from his meal, leaving the assassin to nod and move into the next room. The red-head pulled the phone from her pocket and called the billionaire.

“Nat?” 

“We think we found our informant, Thomas Kelter,” 

“I-”

“We need everything you can get on him,”

“I can do that,” Tony assured, “Could I talk to Peter?”

“He said he’d call after he’s finished eating,” She let him know, hearing his noise of affirmation before the call ended.

“FRIDAY look into Thomas Kelter, and give me anything that could be useful to the case,” Tony requested.

“Already doing it Sir,” FRIDAY let him know. Tony nodded, wandering the halls until his feet brought him to Peter’s room. Stepping inside, Tony chuckled bitterly at its lack of occupant. Other than the porg toy that sat in the center of the boy’s bed. Tony crawled over to the stuffed animal before holding it to his chest, smiling at its warbles. Tony breathed deeply, waiting for the boy to call. His heart leaped out of his chest the moment the phone rang.

“Hey dad,” Peter’s voice came through the speaker, and Tony’s body slumped in relief causing the toy to warble once again.

Peter laughed at the sound, “Are you in my room?”

“Maybe,” Tony laughed embarrassed, “What have you been up to?”

“Not much, I just ate dinner so I think I might just read some stuff or play video games for the rest of the night,” 

“You could come home soon, hang out and go back the day after?” Tony suggests, itching to have the boy home even if it were only for the day. 

“You’d have to ask Nat, and won’t Steve get upset?” Peter questioned quietly, almost as if they were exchanging a secret as big as nuclear launch codes. 

“No, plus wouldn’t it look weird if you never left home?” Tony retorted, and he could hear the little sound at the back of Peter’s throat reluctantly agreeing.

“I guess it would look strange,” The boy concedes,  grinning madly as he ran down the steps.

“Jesus,” escaping his lips when he nearly tripped on the last step, “N-Mom!” Peter shouted, remembering when he’d almost called her Natasha in front of Martha when the two had come over for coffee.

“Hm?” Was her reply as she ate and Scott looked over from the TV.

“Tony wants to know if we could go back to the compound for the day,” he states, looking at the two with pleading eyes. 

Nat stopped a second from putting the fork back in her mouth and stared at him, “I don’t see why not, maybe we should regroup and work out our next move,”

“Yes!” Peter jumped, running over and hugging her before bounding back up the steps and into his room.

“Tony! She said yes! She said yes!”

Tony’s smile couldn’t be wider, “Great I’ll see you tomorrow then buddy and you can tell me all about what you’ve been doing this past week,”

“Oh I’ve told you just about everything already, maybe...we could work in the lab? And just maybe I could sneak an hour or two patrol in? It’s just been a long time since I’ve gotten to be...well me,”

That hampered Tony’s mood, he’d wanted to spend as much time with Peter as he could. 

“If that’s what you want,” Tony agreed, hoping they’d simply get too caught up in work that they’d totally bypass patrol or Peter would at least ask him if he wanted Iron Man to accompany him.   Peter laughed joyously, jumping up and down in excitement.  

“I’ve missed you,” Peter said suddenly, turning on his hologram as he settled down on his bed. Tony’s eyes went wide when he saw his shirt on the boy.

“I can tell,” Tony teased, causing the boy to hide embarrassedly in the fabric.

“You didn’t miss me?” Peter asks jokingly but regretted it the moment he heard the upset growl emit from his guardian's throat. A warble erupted from the toy in the man’s grip, his anger causing him to squeeze. 

“I wouldn’t be in your room if I didn’t kiddo,” The man admitted tightly.

“Well, you’ll be seeing me tomorrow dad,” Peter reminded, and Tony nodded.

“I’m sorry,” Tony apologized knowing he’d ruined the mood, “I’ve just been stressed with you being out there and me being here,”

“I know you have dad, and I’m sorry I did this to you,” Peter sighs forlornly only for Tony to shake his head.

“No kid, you made the right call in going. Don’t tell yourself any different,” 

Peter used the heel of his palm to wipe away the oncoming tears, “I miss you so much,” he whimpered and Tony ached to just reach out and hold his son close.

“You’ll be seeing me tomorrow,” Tony mimicked softly, and Peter squeezed his eyes shut and bawled up his fist up to wipe away his tears; a broken smile lighting his face as he nodded.

“That’s too long,” Peter didn’t think he’d ever felt this homesick in his life.

“You just close your eyes and tomorrow will be here as soon as you know it,” Tony tried, hand shaking as he held it back from trying to reach out to the hologram and wipe the boy's tears away.  Peter slipped under his covers, taking a few deep breaths until his sniffles and hiccups fell flat.

“Goodnight sweetheart,”

“Could you stay ‘till I fall asleep?” The boy asked bashfully, and Tony would never understand the boy's shyness around him.

He nodded,  _ “Goodnight my angel, it’s time to close your eyes. And save these questions for another day. I think I know what you’ve been asking me. I think you know what I’ve been trying to say...” _ Tony sang, watching as the boy's eyelids flutter and his breaths lightened until he was asleep.

_ “I promised I would never leave you, then you should know. Wherever you may go, no matter where you are. I will never be far away,” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to all you Evan fans, but now you know. He's a psychotic possessive little shit, but hey people don't stop shipping Joker and Harley because of that so you do you! :3


	10. Hello Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is also Tony and Peter time :3 gotta give you some fluffish before ya know (small angst next chap tho)
> 
> lololololo I'm still dying about your reactions to evan

Peter woke with a start, shoving his overnight clothes in a back bag before running downstairs to Nat and Scott’s bedroom. The door was cracked and Peter stepped in, the two were still sleeping. Scott was on his back, arm out for Nat’s head to rest on as she leaned over his chest. Peter laughed at the sight, crawling up onto the bed too.

“Guys we gotta get ready!” He urged, lightly shaking the two. Natasha groaned, turning around, still using Scott’s arm as a pillow and waved a hand at the boy. Scott pulled an eye open, reaching out and pulling Peter down between the two.

“Go back to sleep,” He murmured, and Peter sighed unable to get up from his position.

“But I want to go see Tony,” Peter pleaded, and Scott let the boy up.

“You go find yourself something to eat, we’ll be up in a minute,” The Ant yawned, watching as Peter nodded and scurried to the kitchen. Peter picked out some of Natasha’s croissants and reheated them to their former glory before he scarfed the pastries down. The two meandered out of the room shortly after, Scott’s hair sticking up in utter disarray while Natasha had taken the time to change and get ready. Peter buzzed until the doorbell rang the three looked to one another and Nat wondered to the door, it was Evan.

“Morning Mrs. Atlas, is Peter home?”

“Morning Evan, and yes he is. He won’t be able to talk for long though,” She let the boy know, encouraging Peter over. Peter stepped outside, shutting the door behind him.

“You guys going somewhere?” Evan smiled and Peter nodded, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

“Yeah I’m visiting my uncle for the day, we should be back tomorrow though,” Peter explained, and Evan nodded.

“Well, I hope you have fun,” 

“Yeah,” Peter blushed happily, just thinking of getting to go home and see his father was leaving him floaty. Evan noted this, taking in everything about Peter.

“You and your family are pretty close huh?” Peter nodded, and Evan knew something in him should feel bad for tearing the boy away, but he didn’t. He just wanted the other boy for himself even more.

“Well I hope I see you soon,” Evan smiled, knowing it probably would be the last time he’d see Peter like this. Without a second thought, Evan grabbed Peter’s face and kissed him. Peter’s eyes remained open and wide as the teen pulled away, “Bye,”

Peter stared at a loss for words as the boy headed down the porch steps and back into his own home. Peter’s hand trembled as he touched his lips, he turned and opened the door his face as pale as snow. Scott gave him a questioning glance, “He kissed me,” Peter exhaled trying to stem the oncoming panic attack. Scott rushed over placing a hand on the boy’s back and chest, instructing his breaths until they evened out.

“Are you okay Melen’ Kiy?” Nat asked rushing over and running a hand through his hair.

Peter nodded, “Sorry, I just wasn’t expecting that to happen,” he apologized and they shook their heads. It was understandable that Peter got overwhelmed; it happened often, especially in social situations. Of course, being kissed out of the blue would have thrown him in for a loop.

“You know what, you’ll be seeing Tony real soon,” Peter nodded, a small smile lighting up his face. 

“Mmhmm,” He agreed, grabbing his bag as they headed out to the car. Peter’s little episode left him tired and he slept for the whole ride, his lanky body splaying over the back seat. The drive was silent, small talk was rare between the two adults.

“Should we be worried about that Evan kid?”

“Maybe, I’ll let Martha know later,” Natasha sighs, adjusting the AC and reclining her chair a few inches back. When they reached the compound and pulled into the garage, the team was waiting with warm smiles. Tony’s brow creasing when he didn’t see Peter who was hidden in the back.

The adults stepped out, Natasha opening the back door to show Tony that Peter was napping in the back. The relief on his face was clear and he bent to his knees, running a hand through the boy’s hair until Peter stirred. Peter’s eyes went wide at the sight of his mentor and he launched himself out of the car and into Tony’s arms. Tony fell back onto the floor, laughing and holding him close before pressing kisses into the child’s hair.

“I missed you kid,”

“I missed you too,” Peter cried, forcing his own head under the man’s chin and taking in Tony’s scent. The two held to one another, startled when the super soldier reached forward and helped them off the floor.

“We’re glad to have you back,” Steve smiled, patting the boy’s back as they trickled inside. Rhodey watched as the little family separated from the team and to the elevator where they set off to the lab, Peter tucked carefully under Tony’s arm the whole way. Nothing made the colonel smile more.

Peter was a blushing mess, his homesickness had finally been quelled and his father was right here. Tony didn’t look any different, his smile was plastered on and his eyes were the most expressive he’d ever seen them.

“You went to bed a little early yesterday. I’m surprised you managed to take a nap,” Peter frowned, Tony’s extra perceptiveness easily picking it up. Cupping the boy’s face Tony made sure the boy looked at him.

“I kinda...had a panic attack,” Peter explained, his eyes curving away from the other man.

“Wanna tell me why?”

“Um...not really,” Tony’s look was enough to make him spill, “Well the Evan kid next door kissed me,” He admitted quietly, embarrassed.  Tony cradled him close then, making miffed noises.

“It was just unexpected,”

“I bet it was,” Tony grimaced, playing with the hair on Peter’s nape, “You want to see what I’ve been working on in the lab?” Peter nodded against his father's chest, following Tony’s lead to the metal table. Peter’s brow furrowed at the device. Peter looked up at the holographic blueprints, turning them with his hand. Tony watched the boy with interested and anticipating eyes.

“You- you…” Peter was awestruck, turning back and just staring at the man before bringing his attention back to the device that held something.

“You made another element!” Peter laughed, jumping into the man’s arms without hesitation, “Oh my god, oh my god,” Tony was laughing madly at the boy’s reaction.

“Oh I am,” he joked, causing Peter to stop and slap his arm before he fell into a softer round of giggles.

“You want to help me figure out what we can do this element, maybe help me name it?” 

Peter squealed in happiness, nodding excitedly before his face fell, “That’s too much responsibility, you name it!” 

Tony huffed out a laugh and nodded, “Alright Pete, I’ll name it,” Peter looked up confused at the pet name but smiled nonetheless.

“Now let’s see what this thing can do,” Tony prompted, and Peter nodded eagerly before they got to work. Peter’s plan of going on patrol was long forgotten as he passed Tony his tools and got to work.

“Sam asked us to come and get you two,” Bruce and Rhodey called from the doorway, Tony gave a quizzical look return as if to ask why.

“It’s dinner time,” Rhodey chuckled and Tony nodded, pulling Peter away from his work and taking him out of his work induced stupor.

“Five more minutes,” Peter mumbled, trying to go back to his work only for Tony to playfully chide the boy and led him out.

“You’re turning into your father,” Rhodey jokes, and Peter blushes embarrassed, hiding in Tony’s side. Tony’s arm kept him close, and the billionaire pressed his face in the boy’s hair. 

“So what’s for dinner?” Peter asks trying to change the subject.

“If I’m being honest, Sam’s been cooking so much exotic stuff lately that I have no idea what anything is,” Rhodey laughed.

“I think there’s bacon wrapped grilled cheese,” Bruce spoke up, an unsure look on his face. The other three laughed at his face and were pulled from their laughter when the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Natasha and Steve were speaking near the window, Scott, Clint, and Thor were laughing in front of the TV while Bucky and Sam were mincing and stirring things in the kitchen.

Tony led Peter to the table and settled in side by side, where Tony insisted its where he should be. Seconds later the other person who belonged at the billionaire’s side stepped in. Pepper instantly ran over causing Peter to stand and the two hugged.

“It’s good to see you Peter,” She greeted, smiling down at him.

“It’s good seeing you too,” Pepper ran a hand through his hair and Peter leant into the touch and smiling.

“I hope you guys are hungry,” Sam called out, bringing everyone to the table with affirmative noises.

“Let’s eat!” Scott cheered, digging into the unrecognizable food and scarfing it down. The rest of the team agreed, eating whatever they’d pilled onto their plates until they couldn’t eat any more excluding Peter and Steve who just never seemed to eat enough. 

“I know I made dessert, but I think I’ll combust if I eat it,” Sam admitted, causing the others to laugh. 

“Movie night?” Thor suggests, and they agreed in unison.

“Movie suggestions?”

“Indiana Jones!” Peter said so quickly he startled himself, Scott burst out laughing, leaving the other’s confused but from Natasha’s smile they figured it was an inside joke.

“Surprisingly, I still haven’t knocked that off my list,” Steve admitted causing gasps to erupt from the table. 

“You uncultured popsicle!” Tony jested, “Well that’s the last straw, everyone get up and go to the couch. We are watching Indiana Jones if it kills us,”

Pepper rolled her eyes and began taking the plates, Peter and Sam helping her. Thor ran off to get blankets, Bucky and Steve were tasked with gathering pillows,  and Tony got the movie to play while Scott, Natasha, and Clint cleaned up the living room for their enjoyment.  Tony seated himself in the middle of Pepper and Peter with Rhodey right beside him. Natasha sat by their legs, with Clint’s head in her lap. Steve, Bucky, and Sam were all to the right of Rhodey while Thor and Bruce sat beside Pepper. 

The movie started and Peter curled under the blanket into Tony’s chest, the billionaire peaked down to see if Peter could actually see the screen in his position. Of course, that didn’t matter because the boy’s eyes were closed, yet he wasn’t sleeping; Tony was sure.

Peter had better things to do than watch the movie. He had Tony’s heart to listen to and count the beats. He did this over and over again until he memorized the time between the pulses, comforted by the soft sound. He noticed that his father’s heart beat would react throughout the movie to action, the inconsistent sound was music to the boy’s ears. It was like a song on repeat that he wouldn’t dare turn off once it began.

When Tony’s chest calmed and slowed into a slow pattern prompted by another round of movie dullness. Peter let the melody of the man’s heart lull him to sleep.


	11. I feel it coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM HONESTLY SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT IM TRYING LOVE U ALL

Peter curled in closer to the warm body beside him. Tony’s eyes opened at the boy’s movement. The TV was off and the sun was only just rising. Most of the others had retired to their rooms save for Pepper, Rhodey, and Bruce. Tony decided to take their lead and scooped Peter up into his arms. Peter instinctually curled into the warm body, his arms reaching up and tying themselves around the older man’s neck. Tony reached a foot out to make sure he wouldn’t trip on anything as he maneuvered out of the room and down the hall. FRIDAY propped Peter’s door open, a new feature in case of an attack, and Tony stepped in and attempted to set Peter down. 

The problem being Peter unconsciously decided to use his lovely little sticky superpower to keep hold of him. Not that Tony wanted to let go, it was just inconvenient for tucking him in properly.

“Don’t go,” Peter mumbled sleepily, levering himself back into Tony’s torso before his legs wrapped around him too.

“Alright I won’t, but we can’t exactly lay down if you don’t let go,” Tony instantly regretted his words when Peter flat out let go and went tumbling down. Years of dangerous work and his newly acquired paternal instincts prepared him enough to catch the child before he could fall between him and the bed. He couldn’t remember a time he’d moved so fast but shook off his search of memories in favor of getting Peter under the covers, grabbing the porg plush that sat on the pillows and pressed it into the boy’s arms.

Peter opened his tired a eyes, confused until Tony settled in and cuddled the boy and his toy to his chest. Appeased, Peter fell back asleep and Tony did too. FRIDAY activated the curtains to fall and block out the rising sun, and silently wished them goodnight, Karen did too.

When Tony woke, he quickly realized he was alone and a sense of panic overwhelmed him. Had Peter really come home or had he been dreaming? These paranoid thoughts dissipated when he noticed the shut bathroom door, light peeking out from under it. The porg plush was still tucked into the safety of his arms, it warbled as he sat up. Dread encompassed the older hero when the door opened and Peter was dressed, holding his backpack and stuffing deodorant into it. He was getting ready to leave.

“You’re leaving?” Tony asked hoarsely, and Peter looked startled to see him awake.

“No, not yet, I’m just grabbing a few things. Nat wants us to leave in an hour though,”

“Did you eat yet?” Tony questioned, hoping he could at least make the boy some breakfast.

“Yeah,” Peter admitted, setting his bag on his desk and staring at the unopened lego Darth Vader figure he had yet to build before stuffing that in his bag too. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up? we could have eaten together,” Tony asked clearly upset.

“I was going to...but Pepper said you hadn’t been sleeping well while I was gone. I didn’t want to wake you,” Peter explained, his head bowing slightly.

“So did you want to finish up in the lab then, until you go?” Tony questioned, wishing they could have more than just an hour together.

“Yeah,” Peter smiles, watching as Tony detangles himself from the blanket before they walked back to the lab. 

“Has the bug team figured out their next move?”

“Nat’s been talking with Steve, I don’t think much is going on yet. But as far as I know, she wants to see if Thomas, the neighbor, is having an affair,” Peter explained, picking up a beaker of solution before Tony even had to ask and handing it to him.

“What are you going to do about that kid, Evan?” Tony spoke, turning to the boy in search of an answer.

Peter looked conflicted, “I don’t know, he seemed like a good friend,”

“A friend who kissed you for without reason,” Tony grumbled and Peter shrugged.

“I guess I’ll figure out a way to let him know I’m not interested in a relationship or anything,” 

“Mm,”

“Tony?” Peter’s voice called after a few minutes of silence. Sensing something wrong, Tony turned to the boy but Peter stilled, his hands gripping the table so tightly that the metal began to dent and his knuckles were quickly turning white.

“If anyone gets taken...What will they do to me?” Peter’s words die at the end in regret, having not meant to imply anything about himself, but now that they knew one of them truly had to be taken to find the location. Peter truly did fear what was next.

Tony padded over, gently prying the boy’s fingers from the table and turning him around. The philanthropist placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders and Peter’s chin tucked itself to his chest so he didn’t have to look at him.

“If you get taken, I will stop at nothing to find you,” Tony stressed, his right hand reaching up to brush the boy’s bangs from his forehead and try to lift his head.

“What if they hurt me?” Peter whispers with a shiver. Since he became Spider-man being hurt has become an expected part of life, but he could always fight back. But if he were taken and hurt he couldn’t.

Mentally Peter had become more prepared to handle tense situations with his mask on. His mask hid his fear. Peter Parker alone could not. He could not hide his fear or his pain. He was defenseless, vulnerable and susceptible to all the wrong in the world.  Tony tugged the boy into his arms, his grip tight enough to bruise. The older avenger wasn’t quite sure what to say to his son’s grievance. He couldn’t promise to protect him because the damage would have already been done. He could try and say he’d make it better, but even so, the boy would have still suffered. So he settled for something else.

“I'll make them pay,”

Peter slotted himself under the man’s chin at the words, feeling safe in Tony’s malice filled determination.

“You don’t have to go,” Tony tried and Peter was already shaking his head, finally looking up at his father with tear filled eyes.

“I do,” It was then that the door opened and Natasha stepped in.

“It’s time we head back,” she let them know, quickly retreating to let them clean up their work and say their goodbyes. Tony wiped away the stray tear that had started its journey down the boy’s cheek before kissing the crown of his head.

“I love you, underoos,”

“I love you too, dad,”

“You’ll call me tomorrow?” The billionaire asked.

“Uh huh,” Peter confirmed, leading the two to the elevator and back to his room to retrieve his backpack. Once the bag was settled on his shoulders, Tony wrapped an arm around the boy and held back his own tears. When they reached the garage, the Avengers were waiting, and Peter said his goodbyes with one last hug for Tony before they drove back to what may be their doom.

They got home and Peter easily caught sight the group of teens outside of Evan’s house, relaxing on the porch. Scott pulled all the way into the garage, blocking them from sight, thankfully.  Peter was too emotionally drained and cramped from the car ride to do anything more than hideout in his room.  Scott and Nat watched as he trudged up the stairs, feet as heavy as lead and hands clammy as he gripped the railing until he could finally let go and enter his room.

Peter found he always seemed to fall into bed as unceremoniously as possible and this time was no exception. His charger jumped as he flopped down on the bed, striking him lightly on the cheek causing him to groan with a high level of exaggeration. Picking up the white cord, Peter plugged his phone in and cracked his back, the fall having jostled it. It was too early to go to sleep and he didn’t want to nap in case it kept him from sleeping later. Maybe he could see what the other teens were doing. They could keep him awake.

By the time Peter made it out of the house, no one was in sight but Peter’s attention was drawn by the little black and white french bulldog trotting by without a collar. The dog stopped and tilted its head before giving a bark and running off. Peter was helpless not to follow the thing and set off down the street in a brisk jog. He followed the little dog until he reached the wetlands where he’d played a few days ago.

The little dog bit at one of the plants and Peter laughed, reaching down to pick the pup up but his spider-sense tingled and he jumped back. His back hit a broad chest. Whoever they were, their hand quickly found its way over his mouth and the dog quickly morphed into a human. And suddenly the whole super-powered soldier's idea didn’t seem so unrealistic.  The man stood tall reaching out into his jacket pocket and pulling out a pair of pocket sheers and cut the Stark watch off his wrist while he screamed 'no'. Peter’s eyes watered when he saw the watch hit the floor. His only chance of rescue was torn away while he was forced to the ground and tied.

His arms strained so far behind his back he feared they’d pop from their sockets. Suddenly there was a tearing feeling and Peter screamed through the man’s hand. His muscle had torn and was still faltering as if it were in stitches, unfurling and falling apart. Capillaries burst and all Peter knew was agony. The pain was so so blinding and mind numbing that he couldn’t feel his legs being tied together.

He sobbed profusely when thrown over the man’s shoulder, an uncomfortable limb digging into his stomach and pushing his arms further back.

“Dad,” He wallowed through glove covered fingers until the once dog pulled a roll of duct tape from his other pocket and quieted him.

His breaths came in short bursts, his nose not pulling enough oxygen in for him to properly exhale. His lungs began to quake in distress, and Peter’s struggle meant nothing, his mind screaming:

_ “You’re only Peter Parker, you’re not a hero!” _

The world was too hot, and his brain was going fuzzy, and the men’s voices became distant and distorted. The neurons in his brain short circuiting, his vision spotting, and his vocal cords twinged in what felt like the urge to snap. It was such a severe onslaught, the teens body fell limp without a moment's notice.


	12. The end and the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO THE WHUMP IS GONNA GET SO INTENSE LIKE DAMN

Tony had locked himself in the lab soon after Peter left, investing himself in Peter’s work. Peter never failed to impress him. Although he made the slight adjustments that needed to be made before it was absolutely perfect.

It was in those few hours of working alone when FRIDAY’S alarm blared in warning, Peter’s spider-sense had gone off, his heart rate rose rapidly and suddenly all connection to the boy was lost. The billionaire’s heart jumped in his chest, pulsing and thumping hard enough to tighten his muscles and burn his lungs.

He’d held his breath in his haste to suit up, feeling lightheaded as the suit climbed onto his skin.  Sweat pooled around his throbbing temples, his skin turned deathly white as he pushed his suit to its limit, activating a new edition to his bleeding edge armor. The rocket.

The suit carried him to the boy’s last location, Virginia’s wetlands. Cattails were broken, dirt was kicked in a struggle and Peter’s watch lay cracked on the ground. The dirt painted the cracks, and the white band lay snapped straight through the logo.

Tony turned his head at the sound of footsteps. Scott and Nat were rushing over.

“They couldn’t have taken him far,” Nat stated, watching as Tony picked up the watch from the ground. His faceplate lifted, as he held the device to his lips in comfort.

But the lack of ongoing footprints didn’t give them a lot to go off of. The billionaire fell to his knees. The suit offered the help it could with some cool air and pressure on his chest to help push out air.

Scott was first to speak, “I’m sorry,” 

“I am too,” Tony wept, apologizing for letting Peter down. He’d promised to find him, and he would, but the chances of finding him as soon as he hoped were slim. 

\---

Peter woke curled on a cool metal ground and freed from his bonds. When the teen tried stretching his legs, they hit a wall. His confines were barely four by four, the only way to stretch would be standing. The side wall held ladder rungs that led to the roof, that held an inch sized hole. 

A sterile white light came through, illuminating his change of clothes. Peter sadly recognized the outfit, the white pants and shirt were all too familiar from his time spent after Skip. But he didn’t want to think about. He didn’t want to think of anything at all.

Soft whimpers fell from his throat before he could stop them, only then did he feel the ache in his shoulders. Hugging in on himself, Peter carefully tried to massage them, blinking quickly to quell his tears and yet he felt too tired to really react to the situation. Panic wouldn’t help him now, nothing would. They’d taken his only contact with Tony. They’d taken him.

Using the ladder’s step, Peter tried to lift himself only to fall back. His legs were too tense and cramped to hold his weight. The vigilante let a hurt noise escape his throat before he slid back to the floor. Tugging his knees under his chin, Peter dropped his head and hoped whoever had taken him wouldn’t come back soon. 

But he wasn’t that lucky.  

“It’s in there?” A voice asked and another voice gave an affirmative. Peter regretted looking up, when the top opened he was blinded by the light, he dropped his head again.

“There it is,” The second man sang, dropping off of the rungs, and pulling Peter to his feet by the back of his shirt. Peter made a noise of protest, pulling his arms in front of him to help him get up the latter but the other man grabbed his shoulder and helped the other haul him out. 

The minute the teen’s body fell to the ground (too quickly for him to catch himself) man number two sat on his lower back and held his arms. Man number one squatted before him, reaching out with one hand to squeeze his cheeks and open his mouth.

Peter’s eyes widened with fear as the man’s other hand held a black metal gag that slid between his teeth and covered his mouth completely. He tightened it to his face before using his fingers to grip his nose, his free hand covering the little hole that allowed him to breathe.

“Listen closely because this is last time you will ever be referred to as a person. It’s a miracle you were referred to as such before,”

Peter’s struggled under the other man, lungs beginning to twitch at the lack of oxygen. More tears were pushed from his eyes, and his skin began to grow pink.

“No more talking, no more nothing. You get what you’re given, and do as your told. You are a toy, a pet, a slave, got it? Yes or no?” The man asked, shaking his head from side to side and up and down prompting an answer since Peter’s mind was losing its function.

He managed to nod as his vision became spotted once again, seemingly appeased the man removed his hands. Peter welcomed the air back into his lungs, not caring in the slightest when his head flopped back onto the concrete. The tingling on the back of his neck began to fade, making him believe the worst was over.  

The front man’s hand cascaded through his hair for a second before they stood, setting off to retrieve something that Peter couldn’t see with his face pressed against the floor.  A straight jacket. Still, out of breath, Peter let them maneuver him until he was tightly wrapped. A white band then was looped through the rings around the waist and tucked between his legs. His ankles and thighs were tied with a new white band. The position didn't help his torn shoulder, but the pain fell from a sizzling fire to a numb throbbing echo.

After he’d been bound to the two's satisfaction, they kicked him back into the hole where he hit the floor with a muffled yelp. The impact knocked the little breath he had left out, leaving him to wiggle and writhe in an attempt to find a more comfortable position for breathing.

He didn’t know when he’d started to cry, but it didn't take long for his immobile body to wrack itself with sobs. Looking up through the tiny hole in the ceiling, Peter imagined that the bright light was his father's repulsors here to save him but was frayed from this fantasy knowing Iron Man's repulsors were tinted blue.

If he could call out for his father he would, the only thing his mouth could do now was taste the metal shoved between his tongue and teeth.  

The man’s words came to him again, the words left him feeling dehumanized but he guessed that was the point.  Peter thought if he had been caught, if he had been hurt, he would never truly believe the lies they’d try to feed into him.

His faith in Tony finding him was unshakable, but Peter couldn’t help but wonder if Tony would find this version of him, or what they might turn him into.


	13. A new hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THIS BEING SO LATE I NORMALLY GET EMAILS WHEN SOMEONE EDITS BUT I DIDN'T SO APPARENTLY EDITS WHERE MADE AND I DIDN'T KNOW.

Evan was satisfied to hear that Peter had been picked up with Walter Yandon. Normally, his father didn’t pick people related to others he’d picked, but Walter had a potential to be turned into a soldier and with the cops poking around, his sudden disappearance would appear to be a murder-suicide. 

Besides, his father had decided to pick people from different towns, unless someone here were to fit their profile. Evan eyed one of his many baseball bats, wondering if they’d hit Peter with something similar. Of course, when Peter would be returned, he wouldn’t beat him mercilessly like his men would.

He’d leave some small marks, just to see his pretty pale skin get covered in mottled marks only he could leave because Peter would be his.  And when he had him, he could do whatever he wanted and Peter wouldn’t disagree. He’d never be alone, and he never wanted to be. And someday, Peter would thank him because he’d enjoy his company and know that they were meant to stay together forever.

The teen was giddy just thinking about it. His little toy would be at his side and he’d have everything he’d ever wanted.

\---

Peter’s stomach grumbled. He remembered having breakfast but as far as he knew, that could’ve been yesterday. His metabolism wasn’t built to run on so little, and every time he woke, his throat grew drier. Food sounded wonderful, but his desire for water won out. The vigilante wriggled until his feet rested on one of the latter’s rungs. He lifted his feet and dropped them back on the rung, causing a warbling noise to echo throughout his prison.

He knew he’d likely regret his actions, but he didn’t let up until angry footsteps approached. The lock on the top clinked as it was opened. The first man, who jumped straight in. His legs on both sides of his body, and grabbed the jacket around his collarbone with a clenched fist and hauled him up.

Peter’s stomach growled before the man could speak, and Peter felt the man’s grasp lighten before setting him back down on the floor and climbing up the latter. Peter listened intently as he heard a tap being pulled and water running. He waited anxiously for the water, looking up with hopeful eyes when the man returned. His hope then turned to despair when the man took a drink from the cup, looking into his eyes before Peter saw a hint of unrecognizable emotion and jumped down.

“Toys shouldn’t be able to see,” he grumbled, grabbing the teens throat and forcing his head back. His free hand coming up and plugging the boy’s nose before pouring the water artfully through the hole in his gag. He’d been appreciative at first for the drink, but it soon began to be too much. He choked as it began to fall down the wrong pipe. Peter tried to escape the onslaught so that he could catch his breath. He swallowed, and swallowed, and swallowed until he felt he couldn't drink anymore.

The small spider attempted to stop from swallowing any more of the liquid, but the hand around his throat began to flex and force him into compliance.

“That’s it little toy, toys do what they’re told,” Once the bottle was empty, the man crushed it in his hand, unplugging the boy’s nose and yanking himself up the latter, leaving the top open. The man left for who knows how long. Peter, instead, was too focused on coughing up the excess water but was left hiccupping.

The man returned, jumping down the center. Peter wanted to ask if the action hurt the man’s ankles but was cut from his thoughts not only by the gag but a new white band of cloth in the man’s hands, which was tied around his eyes and shut out of the world.

\---

Tony sat with his head in his hands. The rest of the Avengers were spread throughout the compound’s meeting room.

_ What do we do next? _

_ How do we find them now? _

_ Who else has been taken? _

Tony didn’t look up to try and answer any of the questions, they weren’t specifically for him anyway. If they billionaire was being honest with himself, for the first time in a long time, he didn’t have all the answers. He didn’t know where his son was, he didn’t have any idea of who took him, and he didn’t know what they were going to do to him.

“You promised he wouldn’t become a victim,” He spoke, the room falling silent at his tone.

“We thought it would be us,” Nat returns, “But we’ll get him back,”

“How?”

“We don’t know,” Scott answered, seeing that Natasha had nothing to offer.

“Another person has been taken, the cameras haven’t picked up anything. But we do have a suspect. Scott, Natasha: You guys should go back, investigate,” Steve interrupted, trying to seem rational but they could all see how tense their Captain really was. The arachnid and the bug nodded, leaving the room with one last apology on Scott’s behalf. Bruce, Steve, and Rhodey stayed behind while the others trickled out. Rhodey scooted closer to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

Bruce watched, uncomfortable, unknowing of how to help comfort his science bro. Steve looked over at the three, “Maybe we can send someone else into the neighborhood,” The two men looked up in question. Tony’s head stayed down knowing it still wouldn’t be him. Bruce hesitantly pointed to himself in question only for Steve to shake his head. Before the Captain could tell them who, Clint entered the room.

“How is it that whenever I leave stuff just keeps going to shit?” Clint huffed, before giving a sad glance at the billionaire. Sure the two often got on each other’s nerves, but they were still a team and they did enjoy one another’s company. The spy, as a father, couldn’t imagine the utter agony his friend must be in, the minute he heard he’d rushed over to help. He’d met the kid on several occasions, and the boy practically screamed that he was fragile, innocent, and needed protecting. Clint had known the second he met the soft-spoken boy that he would not hesitate to kill or die for him.

He could see the obvious changes in Tony, the team often wanted to make jokes at their friends new found paternalism.

Steve smiled and shook Clint’s hand, “Welcome back,”

“I wish it were on better circumstances,”

“We all do,” Rhodey chimed, and Tony stood. The billionaire started heading out the door passing the others, stopping before he could fully step from the room and placed a hand on Clint’s shoulder.

“Thank you,”

“Of course,” Clint insisted, returning a friendly clap on the billionaire’s shoulder before the man stepped out. The three men in the room stared at The Archer in hopes he’d let them know what he had planned, but Clint didn’t offer any suggestions before he headed to his room with a nod. Natasha had left him everything he needed for an identity change and had already pulled out his bags from the closet for him, and left them on his bed.

The man silently thanked his best friend, scanning his papers and the information they already had, taking extra time to look over their supposed informant's file. What caught the man’s eyes especially was the note beside his family members names, in one of Natasha’s ever-changing signatures.

An arrow pointed to the son’s name and the note read  _ -Had kissed Peter unexpectedly, and showed a keen interest in him- _

The spy’s brow wrinkled at that, he knew the kid didn’t do well in social situations and likely didn’t take that encounter well. He also knew by the little markings around the family tag on the paper his partner had found the interaction, not just odd but also noteworthy. The archer could only hope it wasn’t the boys interest that had been the trigger to the boy’s disappearance.

The spy slung his duffel over his shoulder, sliding the file inside before dragging his suitcase to the 2012 grey Ford Escape and driving off.

  
  



	14. Thunderstorms and Earthquakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some good whump, got the idea by the scene in a beautiful mind you can look the scene up if you want to see what Peter actually went through in this chap.
> 
> This is the last things that's been edited so idk how long till the next chapter

SHIELD agents posing as cops maneuvered around the house, knocking on neighbor's doors and asked about both the disappearances of Peter Atlas and Walter Yandon. Natasha played the role of the grieving mother well because she was grieving in her own way, while Scott remained a little more affected. He was a picture-perfect, hapless and distraught father who was quick to anger, mourning the loss of his child.

As a father,  he couldn’t imagine Cassie being taken and continued to berate himself for not fulfilling his promise of keeping the child he was in-trusted with safe. He’d wanted to march next door and ring the fucker's neck until he told him where they’d taken his little spider. Luckily just down the street, a one-story house that was readily equipped was about to be filled. The other dad on the team, master assassin, Nick Fury’s and Phil Coulson’s own personal power player was moving in.

Scott hoped Clint, being a more experienced father, protector and spy would bring the boy home to the broken billionaire.

\---

“The toy looks nice with a blindfold on,” The second man’s voice woke the boy from his sleep. Man number one made a sound of agreement before they lifted him. Peter resisted the urge to wriggle in their grasp. After his rough treatment, Peter realized his struggle could only leave him bruised and battered. Screams echoed through hallways once they’d exited the room with his little below floor level cell. The sounds of people in agony caused him to flinch. Man number one tutted, slapping the teen’s cheek as they continued on.

The back of the teen’s neck began to tingle in anticipation, they must have sensed his tenseness because they laughed before setting him down on a bed. The bands around his legs were removed before they locked his ankles bed’s leather cuffs. Sitting up, Peter’s brow creased as he felt his jacket being released, just enough to reveal his shoulder. The smell of antiseptic was so strong Peter could almost feel the inside of his nose burning until a new smell broke through. He could describe the scent in many different ways, a freshly printed poster, plastic, or when Tony gifted him a new box of Legos.

The thought of descriptors left his mind when a needle was pressed into his shoulder, normally drugs didn’t do much for him but in his drained state it had a bigger effect than expected. Once the plunger had been fully compressed, the needle was removed and his jacket was tightened once again before he was pressed back down on the bed and attached with the rest of the brown leather bands.

One of the men lifted his head momentarily, removing the gag around his mouth only for two popsicle sticks stuck together with gauze to be shoved in his mouth, lining up with his teeth so he could bite down. The other man or maybe someone entirely new lathered the teen’s temples in a thick gel before applying the device. The hair on Peter’s arms stood straight, mind growing hazy as it screamed and drowned, ‘Run!’ Tears continued to fall from beneath his blindfold, so much so that it was uncomfortably wet.

His muscles cramped in confusion, veins pulsating in his heart and spreading the drug that they pumped into him. His mind whited out, his eyes rolled backing into his head, shock after shock, his body trembled. Shook, worse than any earthquake known to man, the two men pressed a little of their weight on him to help.

“How long are this one’s treatments?”

“The shock last only thirty minutes two times a day, we do this every other day until he’s where we want him or the boss decides he’s good enough,”

“So we bring him back here in about an hour for round two?”

“No, do it before lights out,”

“Got it,”

Peter’s body continued to wrack with tremors, the world echoing around him much like when the plane crashed but of course Peter couldn’t tie the connection together. Thirty minutes seemed timeless to Peter, while the men who were holding him down felt as if it’d been an eternity.

“I swear I get my muscles from doing this all day,” Man number one laughed, and number two nodded in agreement, they were ripped. The timer dinged and the machine was not all too quickly shut off, the men had been lost in a conversation for several minutes before they actually moved to take the comatose boy back to his cell.

This process would be repeated soon enough and when the boy woke they could expect little results. These things do take time.

\---

Clint found the house easily enough, it was one of the only one story homes on the block. His neighbor was Jerry Handler, whose son had also been taken. He jumped out of the car, fishing through the back seat for his things before pulling the key from his pocket. The spy scanned the area, eyes hiding behind his sunglasses.

No one came to greet him, which he was silently thankful for. His job here was to investigate Thomas and his son Evan. Taking his things inside, Clint opened up his duffel and pulled out a special device Tony had thrown together.

With a quick press of a button, the whole neighborhood security cameras were shot out, giving them the illusion of working. The same went to family security systems, now that he knew it worked he turned them back on. He’d turn them off later when he was investigating, but for now, they were necessary for keeping tabs on the Kelter family.

The archer explored the empty house, suddenly missing his own home and remembering all the fixes he had yet to do. He’d got a lot done on his off time, as far as he knew all he had to do was fix the banister the kids broke. He still didn’t know how, and he didn’t get a clear answer when asked.

The archer smiled, imagining his son’s and daughter’s face, not to mention his baby’s crying gurgles too. Peter Parker’s-well- Stark now, face appeared in his head, and the Archer’s breath came heavy. He had training, in being tortured, in being in stressful situations. Peter didn’t.

Hawkeye only hoped for both Peter and Tony’s sake that they didn’t hurt the boy if they did. Well...that’s what the Avengers were made for, Avenging. And they would do just that, not led by the Captain. But by the best Avenger there was: Tony Stark.


	15. The burn in our chest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg its a chapter, and my senior year of highschool just started, I've been there three days and already want the year to be over cause when it is and I'll have a job IM GOING ON VACATION WITH MY LOVLIES IMASLUTFORSOMEWHUMP AND WOLFYPUPPYPILES!!!!

Natasha sat at the table, a glass of coffee in her hands as Martha sat beside her rubbing her back in comfort. She’d been the most supportive in Peter’s absence, and the assassin couldn’t help but almost despise it. It was the man this woman had married that was likely the reason for Peter’s disappearance.  The spy had heard of cases where the significant other had no idea of their partner’s crimes. It always seemed unbelievable.

And people wondered why her outlook on others was so dim. Those, like Peter, who deserve the world are hurt and those who harm others always seem to walk away with more than they started with.  Natasha shook the thought of the red-room away before looking to Martha, “You don’t have to stay here for my sake,”

“Oh, I just couldn’t imagine the pain you're going through. I don’t know what I’d do if something terrible happened to my son,”

Scott watched the interaction from the kitchen, the grip on his mug impossibly tight. He didn’t notice when his white-knuckled grip turned red. The glass had broken and his hold only pushed the glass pieces further into his hand. The women were startled at the sudden noise, moving to help and noticing his far-off look into the marble countertop. Natasha motioned toward the cabinet and Martha went for it, pulling out the first aid kit while Natasha pried his hands from the cup.

At the redhead's touch, Scott jerked. Natasha’s eyes widened at the movement. Scott waved off the help and stalked out of the room, blood dripping onto the hardwood flooring...but that was the least of his concerns.

“Maybe you should…” Nat started, and Martha nodded.

“Yeah,” Martha let herself out.

Nat swept up the remaining glass from the floor as not to cut her socked feet before using some paper towels to clean up the blood. It led to the bedroom door. Tossing the bloodied towels away she let herself in. Scott lay on the bed, the white sheets stained red in his movements.

“We promised Tony...we promised Peter that we’d keep him safe,” 

“He knew what he was getting into when he agreed to come, but for now all we can do is try to bring him home and make sure no one else has to feel this way again,” The red-head reasoned.

“You don’t understand,” Scott shouted, lifting himself from the covers and angrily paced the room.

“These people are kidnapping people and kids, turning them into soldiers. I know everything about that,” The assassin snarled, afraid that if they did take Peter for that very reason he’d end up the same as her. A monster.

Scott sighed giving a soft apology, “It hurts,” the Ant said suddenly and she knew what he was referring to. It had killed her to know she couldn’t have children of her own, but having children and losing them must be agony. Scott as a father obviously took this to heart. She was focused on kicking the people assess while Scott was more focused on punishing himself.

“Let me clean your hand,” she insisted. Scott shook his head.

“I can handle it myself,” The man grumbled, locking himself in the master bathroom. Nat knew not to take offense and left him to his own devices. She silently hoped he’d clean the glass and manage to dress the wound by himself.

Doing what she could, Natasha yanked the sheets from the bed and brought them upstairs to the laundry room. The Avenger stopped when she passed the boy’s open door, frowning at the open doors of the closet.

They’d checked the inside as if Peter was simply hiding. Shaking her head, Natasha instinctually twined a finger in her hair. It didn’t do much to comfort her, so she called Clint.  It barely took a ring for the archer to answer his phone. Currently, he was loading a gun. Not his signature weapon, but his bow was simply too big for sneaking around. 

“Hello?”

“Hey,” Nat sighed, already feeling better with her friend on the line.

“What’s wrong?” Clint asked, hearing the despair in her voice.

“Scott’s not doing too well, and he won’t let me help him,” She explained, Clint made a sound of understanding. He really did get it.

“I’ll call him later,” Clint assured, his finger trailing over the side of the gun, it’s texture brushing his calloused fingers. The archer cracked his back before giving one last call to his wife and kids.

\---

Peter’s eyes blankly followed man number two up the ladder, water dripped from his chin having been recently drowned again with the water bottle.  He couldn’t think, could barely breathe with the lack of air. His skin was hot and his clothes were sticky with sweat. 

“ _ Peter _ ,” Tony voice called to him,  the teen tiredly looked to his left. He could see his mentor, his superhero father, crouched beside him with worried and caring eyes. The young vigilante let a sob escape that was muffled by his gag. He fell forward expecting to be caught but merely hit his head on the concrete wall. 

The impact sent a jolt through his aching head. Peter’s eyelids fluttered as if they were striking a match. As he finally opened his eyes it was revealed that he was all alone and the only sound he could hear was his staggering heart. The blindfold was still firmly in place, he hadn’t seen his father after all.

With chuffed breaths, Peter sobbed and gagged until his body jerked with every exhale. His stomach continued to growl and Peter was almost sure his body was eating itself due to the dull but intense pain in his abdomen. But that wouldn’t matter because all he could focus on was the sound of footsteps approaching.

Man number one did his signature jump down the hole before wrenching Peter’s head sideways and jamming a needle into his neck. With Peter’s health deteriorating, It was getting easier and easier to get him to comply.

“You know toy’s don’t breathe much, and really it's just charming to see a little thing like you choked up in pain. You’re already breathless, I promise it’s going to get a lot worse,”

A grueling cry escaped Peter when his lungs cramped and constricted. The man chuckled and tutted, shaking his head and pulling an object from the loop of his belt. A crowbar.

Pulling an arm back, Peter felt the strike of metal against his side. It hit his wrist, breaking it on impact. The garbled scream of pain invited another hit, this one colliding with his torn shoulder.

The pain of not breathing, and the impact of torn muscle jostling at the unyielding metal proved to be too much and Peter’s body fell sideways.

“Toys, pets, slaves don’t make noise, and if they do, they get a punishment. You keep making noise, you’ll either be put in the toy box or we'll clip your vocal cords like a naughty dog,”

Peter’s eyes grew wide with fear, shaking in fear at the suggestion but the man only shook his head.

“Not to worry you little toy soldier...oh no that’s not why you’re here. You’re a pet, and here I am calling you a soldier. No, you’ll be a little lap dog, an accessory, just like a little toy dog. It’s a shame your owner doesn’t want me to leave any marks, you’d be so much prettier. But you already are gorgeous, aren’t you little thing? Limited edition. If only we could take you home ourselves when you're finished. But you’re here on a favor. You’ll be doing many of those once you’re out of here. It’s not my place to know what they’re going to use you for. All I’m here to do it make you most compliant little lap dog in the world,”

The words didn’t quite reach Peter. The pain too blinding and loud for him to process what was being said. After having his brain scrambled by the torture he had endured,  a moment to think was rare but the clarity that overtook him at that moment was startling.

His eyes were like pinpricks. He was already sick and shaking and the sweat beaded from his temples as his hair stuck to both his forehead and the floor. The small hole in his gag is what he focused on, especially when he was unable to discern reality from illusion. He knew in his clearer moments that Tony wasn’t really here.

But his subconscious mind tried to comfort him the best it could he supposed.

_ “In and out buddy, I know it hurts but you gotta keep breathing. It’s going to be okay,” _

The words were familiar, Tony had told him that before when the nightmares had become too much and he couldn’t breathe because, for god sakes, his brain kept telling him the building was still on his back.

He began sobbing in choked gasps when his stuttering brain cleared enough for him to realize Tony wasn’t really there for him. 


	16. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS EVERYTHING FROM HERE ON ISNT EXACTLY BETA'D, SO IM SORRY BUT IM JUST SO DONE OF SEEING THIS DONE IN MY NOTES AND HAVING TO LOOK AT IT ON AO3 INCOMPLETE

Pepper ran her hands through her husband's hair, drifting down towards his back as he leaned over the side of the bed.  His hair stuck up in every which way as if each individual strand was trying to search for Peter.  It wasn’t often she saw him cry. Learning how to tread in these situations were key to their relationships foundation. The problem was her husband didn’t react the same way most people did, telling him that he’d find Peter wasn’t enough. She knew that Tony would continue to blame himself, feeding into his cycle of anxiety. 

“I’m going to kill them,” Tony growled, Pepper nodded knowing not to encourage it but also not to discourage the thought.

“You should sleep,” she urged, only for him to shake his head and stand,  “You can’t help him if you aren’t taking care of yourself! Do you want him to see you as a wreck when you find him? He’s already going to be scared. Don’t give him more to worry about,” Tony looked up at her, guilt swirling in his eyes. He knew there was merit to her words. Figuring out Peter had some very troubling things in common with him hurt, Peter would only blame himself if he saw him this way.

If Peter did blame himself, he already knew what he’d say to assure him, ‘No, no don’t say that. It’s not your fault buddy. We’re okay Bambi, we’re safe now,’ Pepper watched him stalk over to the window, his head resting against the cool glass causing her to rise from the bed and burrow her face into the middle of his shoulder blades and hugging him tightly.

The philanthropist's hands fell to her smaller ones, “What if he’s scared?”

“Peter’s a brave kid, he knows your coming for him. He can be brave 'till then,”

“We have nothing to find him, he can’t be brave forever,” Tony whispered as if he was realizing this for the first time too.

“Clint and Nat are trained for this, they’ll find where he as soon as they can. As long as Peter has faith in you, which you know he always will, he’ll wait,”

Tony nodded at that, silently hoping that she was right. It wasn’t at all likely that Peter would lose faith in him, but people could only take so much and he had no idea what they were doing to the young vigilante. 

“I'm going to check a few things-”

“Tony,”

“I’ll be back in twenty minutes tops,” Tony promises, but they both knew that wasn't true. Nodding, Pepper let him go with a chaste kiss as he padded out.

\----

Peter learned not to scream when in pain, it only meant he’d be hurt more. But the seizing of his lungs begged for a sound, especially now that the pain was so intense he fell flat on his snapped wrist and was left to shutter. The tears streaming and bathing the cloth around his eyes seemed to take a permanent occupation, another sign of his misery. He didn’t know how long it took for his lungs to stop choking him, but even when the cramping did dull the phantom strangulation still remained as did the throb in his head, shoulder, and wrist. He'd become the embodiment of pain.

\---

The man of Iron scanned the files, but was quickly distracted by Steve’s report of Peter.  He didn’t want to cry again that night, but a lone tear did fall.

“We'll bring him home Tony,” Steve assured, startling the inventor.

“He should already be home,” Tony whispered, staring at the last known photo of Peter that the homes security had taken, Peter out front and watching a little dog walk away. Of course, Peter had been helpless to follow the small animal.

_Tony hated it._

“He shouldn’t have left home,” he added, looking to see if the Captain had anything else to say.

“He knew what he was doing, and when we find him. Not only will we be saving him, but everyone else they’ve taken,”

“And the ones that…..” Horror filled Tony’s heart when he realized these people didn’t document those they’ve sold, Peter could have already been deemed to whatever his buyer wanted. Sure, it was odd their prime suspect was a kid who had an odd attraction to him. But that didn’t mean they (if it was really them responsible) were the people going to buy him.

“Someone working there will know, they keep security tight at these things. If someone's already taken him, even if it’s not written in ink, someone will know who has him,” Steve assured, already knowing that with a description of the buyers face alone, Tony _would_ find him.

 _Nothing_ would stop Tony from finding his son.

\---

Clint waited until nightfall before he set out, sneaking into the accused home, he treaded carefully as he passed the kids bedroom. He was almost tempted to yank the kid up from the bed and start asking questions but settled on finding the boy’s phone. Plugging in another nifty device Tony had equipped him with, the phone unlocked and all its data rushed into the device.

Pulling a small rectangle from one of his many pockets, he extended the rectangle another fraction of an inch to reveal the lens. Making his way out of the boy’s room and into Thomas’s office, the archer fished out recording cameras and speakers and bugged the office, using the camera to take photos of any papers he could find. If the sick fuck had written his connections information down, he’d have it.

Looking to the computer, Clint plugged the same device in and waited for its signature click. He missed the noise when he heard a set of footprints, the archer ducked behind the reclining chair, giving him a view of both the desk and the door. Thomas stepped in, rubbing his eyes and muttering. His eyes widened at the sight of the papers and opened the desk drawer, not bothering to turn on the light due to the open blinds, thankfully.

“Dammit,” in a huff he stacked some paper and returned them to their places, “If fucking Evan did this after I used my favor to get him the neighbor kid he wanted, I’m going to send him to get fixed myself…”

Clint’s face hardened, that was a confession that just hit his ears. It took _everything_ in his power to not to get up and ring the fuckers neck and start hounding him for questions but he couldn’t do that yet.

“Or was it that fucking cunt Martha,” Clint was repulsed further at the mans words. He’d beaten and killed many people in his career, and didn’t regret to admit he’d taken pleasure in maiming the many that either hurt children or disrespected the person who they vowed to love. It hurt as a father and as a husband. Family had, and will _always_ be the most precious thing to him, this fool couldn’t see what he had.

“I told her I was doing private business, and of course she has to see what I’m fucking doing. I’ll have to send her in too,” Thomas rubbed and hand over his face, turning to the clear cabinet beside him and pulled out a glass, pouring the bottle of whiskey that resided on the mahogany desk. He gulped a drink without taking a moment to savor it and shot back another before heading back to bed.

Clint smirked when he realized, the confession was on tape and the computer was likely done with its import. Standing and taking the USB device from the computer he headed downstairs, delighted when he saw Martha’s phone charging on the kitchen counter.

He knew it wasn’t safe to try and bug Thomas’s phone, not tonight. The confession, Evan’s and Martha’s phone and the computer with Thomas’ documents were enough for the night. He’d be back soon enough. Slipping out of the house, Clint hopped the fence and crawled into the bug teams residence. Natasha looked up at him from the table, Scott from the couch. The smug grin on Clint’s face was enough to twist an emotion out of their sullen faces.

“He confessed,” He’d never seen two people stand so fast. The three made their way up to Peter’s room, eyeing the Starkpad they’d used to spy on ‘Indiana Jones’.

Clint plugged in the device while splitting and sharing the screen with Tony. The billionaire was quick to answer, accepting the split screen and listening to the recording. Steve looked down at his friend when the man’s balled fist became engulfed in armor.

“I didn’t get his phone, I can try tomorrow but for now with the numbers saved, we can still do background checks through his contacts there,” Clint explained, knowing it wasn’t likely that the number was saved but it couldn’t hurt to look.

“You let him go?” Tony asked they knew his judgment was far more clouded than their own, leaving Natasha to explain.

“We have to leave him until he calls whoever again, he won’t know where Peter is,”

“Well he’s the one who arranged for him to be taken in the first place,” Steve watched as the armor continued to crawl onto his friends skin from the new arc reactor. The super soldier reached out and placed an arm on the man’s shoulder, giving the look only for Tony to turn his head away before he tipped forward. The armor retracted and he left the room with one last thing to say.

“The second we find out who’s in charge,  I’m killing that bastard first and having his sick kid institutionalized,”

Steve watched Tony leave with worried eyes, something in him happy that Tony’s shoulders were a little less tense. But was less than pleased he’d have to stop Tony from killing Thomas, even if he hoped the asshole died too.

He wasn’t against institutionalizing the kid though, no one in there right mind could possibly ask to send someone away. His father could join him. Steve at least hoped the wife would find someone better, someone who would like her the way she is and not try to change her or just get rid of her all together. But if Steve knew anything, it was that after this it would do no good for Peter to view Tony as a murderer.


	17. It's on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO FOR TONY TRYING TO GET TO PETER BUT THEIR SEPARATED BY GLASS OR SOME SHIT, AHH MY HEART

The teen’s unconscious body shivered, sweat pouring from his heated skin. Panting the best he could through the gag, Peter grimaced at the sweat clouding and tears sticking to the blindfold. He couldn’t tell who was lifting him this time, just that he was being lifted out.

“Playthings not doing too hot,” Someone said with what he could have mistaken as an ounce of concern. The blindfold was stripped away, as was the jacket and shirt, then the pants. Leaving him in boxers before he was pushed into an empty room with a shower.

“Take a shower, put these on after,” Someone ordered, leaving an identical outfit to before, minus the jacket, on a chair. Too tired and too concerned about not disobeying, he removed his boxers and showered. Even with his vision so blurry, he managed to deem himself clean enough and in a haze slid on the clothes once again.

He still wasn’t quite sure what temperature the water had been, even with his wet hair dripping onto his face. Luckily it didn’t feel as sick as his sweat had. Peter tentatively knocked, swaying on his feet until the door popped open and he nearly fell back. The sudden movement swept him into a wave of nausea. But a rough hand on his broken wrist quickly brought him back to the surface. The yank was enough for the pain to be so strong, his stomach clenched and he heaved.  Luckily nothing came up, not even the acid made it far enough to escape and the man pulled him to the ground and secured the jacket on him yet again.

Peter convulsed in pain, writhing and sobbing unable to breathe or think but before he knew it he was being strapped to the table yet again. The popsicle sticks were once again in his mouth, and suddenly it was all white and intense pain. Silent words were whispered to him throughout, “Compliance is key, you aren’t anything but what someone else wants you to be. No talking unless you’re told. You don’t do anything without permission. You don’t get to think, not anymore. You aren’t anything you’re not told to be….”

The next thing Peter knew was he was again in his cage, gagged and cut off from his sight. The world so unbearably warm even though he could still feel his goosebumps rub against the jacket. His wounds burned, likely inflamed. But no true thought came to him, nothing could. Just pain.

\----

Tony didn’t return to Pepper that night, he crashed in Peter’s bed; hugging to the porg plush. The slightest inch of hope nuzzling into his heart, Peter hadn’t been sold and lost to god knows who, they had a sure fire way of finding him the only problem being that who knew how long it’d take for that next call? Completely exhausted, his few minutes of wakefulness dissipated and he fell asleep once again.

_ “Hey dad,” Peter smiled, snuggling into his arms before he disappeared. Tony pivoted on his heel when Peter’s voice returned, crying, weeping behind him. _

_ “Dad please help me, they’re hurting me. Everything hurts,” His appearance was heart-wrenching, bruises covered his throat and ran along the side of his face. Blood pooled from his split lip, and his temple. His shy innocent face was tinged pink from tears, he hugged to himself with torn and bloody clothes and Tony clawed to get closer. _

_ An invisible wall keeping him from his child, no matter how much he pounded at it. Screaming the child’s name, weeping himself as his skin broke on the impact of the glass, its deep red blocking and illuminating Peter’s pale features all at once. _

_ “Dad please!” _

_ “I’m trying baby, I’m trying Bambi. Daddy’s right here, don’t worry I’m here. I’m going to help you, sweetheart, just let me fix this. I’m right here, I’ll make sure the pain goes away in a second, just come closer Peter. Just a little closer,” Maybe Peter could cross the damn wall. But Peter couldn’t come any closer due to the sudden rattle of chains, chains holding his arms and feet behind. _

“Tony!” The man in question woke with a start, looking around as Rhodey helped him sit up.

“Where’s Peter?” Tony asked suddenly, eyes crazy causing Rhodey to sadly shake his head. 

“We still don’t know, but we're as close as we’re going to get to finding him until someone calls. We’ll get him back soon Tony,”

“But it’s already been too long,” Tony whined, trying to keep his breathing under control and stop the tears filling his eyes. Rhodey hugged his friend, letting him cry into his shoulder blade.

“I know buddy, I miss him too. We’ll bring him home,” Rhodey hoped it was soon, but even he knew they weren’t that lucky.

\---

“Don’t think this means you can talk,” A voice said, he hadn’t even realized his gag had been removed or that someone had jumped down with him. A bottle of what he hoped was water was poured down his throat, an odd taste causing his nose to crinkle in confusion.

“Medicine, can’t have you dying,” They explained, giving him too much too fast causing him to sputter. A slap to the face cut the droplets of water off and caused him to bite his lip. Blood didn’t taste any better than the gag being nestled around his head once again.

The telltale sound of the latter struck his ears, leaving the feeling of coolness to take him over. Shiver’s began to wrack his body and he sniffled in despair, chuffing and panting. His limbs had never been so heavy, and he struggled to remember if they ever had as he brought his knees up to his chest. Tucking himself against the latter so he could rest his head. His head had never felt so heavy either, he’d never felt anything so….no.

The thundering crash of concrete ricochet throughout his head, and he screamed through his gag. Blood falling more freely from his split lip and onto his new jacket, Peter jerked his head back and it crashed against the edge of his cell. Another thundering echo crashed through his cranium but for once he just didn't care.

“Hey!” Someone barked from above, as he writhed and continued to throw his head back against the wall.

“Little shit, stop it,” Peter couldn’t stop.

“You're gonna choke then!”

The man kicked harder than before and he poured the water through the gag roughly. Peter's teeth ground into the cotton, as his eyes fell back and the world lit up brighter than the fourth of July. 

"You do as you're told!"

The same lesson was taught in his haze, and he believed it.

\---

Clint reclined in his stationed home, watching the screen in wait. Thomas did nothing until he brought Evan in. “Was it you that touched my stuff, especially after I had him sent in so you could have a little friend?”

“No Sir, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Why would I do something to jeopardize that?”

“Are you lying to me?”

“No sir,”

“It had to be your mother,” Thomas growled, Evan just nodded.

“She’s been spending a lot of time with the neighbors,” The teen pointed out.

“With Diana Atlas,” The man’s tone was fond and Clint’s fist clenched, his back straightened hard, “Now she’d be a beautiful wife,” Evan inched his head to the side as if he didn’t really care if the woman took his mother's place.

“Her,” Thomas smiled, gripping the wedding photo on his desk before dropping it in the trash, “That’s who’s next,”

Clint didn’t like it, but it was the break they’d been looking for. Thomas reached over and took back out the photo, placing it on the desk.

“But that will have to wait, let’s give it some time. It’s too soon to do anything else. It’s too bad, Adam’s a good guy. Almost feel bad taking his wife, maybe I could send him in too. At least that’s not prison, he’d make a fine soldier,”

“Whatever you think is best dad,” Evan agreed, “Did you ask about Peter?”

“He’s coming along, had a bit more resistance than hoped at times but apparently he’s progressing on rather nicely. They don’t know when he’ll be done, but I can’t imagine it won’t be longer than a month,”

Evan nodded, “Well quality is what I asked for and it’s what I expect. No matter how long it takes,”

“Fact of life, you get what you pay for,” Evan smiled at that, following his father out of the room

“Martha!” He heard his voice call out happily, “How about some ribeye for dinner?” Clint wanted to kill him. Figuring that’s all he could get, for now, Clint sent the video to the others with a heads up.

“The waiting game is on,”


	18. Roles to Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kINDA WANT FANART OF THE LAST CHAPTERS NIGHTMARE BUT I CANT DRAW, ANYWAY HERES MORE STUFFFF I LOVE ALL YALL

A choked breath woke him, his torn shoulder was being rudely shaken and tears jumped at the chance to escape. No sound or words were allowed, he wouldn’t make noise. Not without permission.  Gloved hands found their way into his hair, holding his head back before pouring the water into the small hole. Choked gurgles and gasped continued and Peter couldn't help the tears that slid out from beneath the blindfold.

Breathing at all had become a chore, his lungs didn’t like it due to the pain that came with it. As much as he choked up on the water, he didn’t dare pull away. He did what he was supposed to do, and that was drink the best he could.  The man climbed out, leaving him to sit. Thoughts that had been so far away finally coming back to him, as he slumped. Another round of tremors forming throughout him. 

Dad, was he even coming anymore? More tears slipped and drenched his mask as he cried, maybe his dad would want him after he was finished! He’d be good, he’d be….complaint. No one would leave him then and he wouldn’t have to worry about not being good anymore because now he’d be everything anyone wanted.

Or maybe dad wasn’t coming for him at all, maybe he realized what these people had always known. He wasn’t good enough to be considered a person, he was nothing without someone else’s guidance. That’s why he looked up to Tony, he had mentored him and took him in as his own.

He’d wanted him to be better, this could make him everything Tony wanted. He’d be perfect in his simplicity. They said so.

\----

Nat’s face was impossibly blank when she watched the tape, Scott watched her from a distance. Hell, if he was a woman and someone started talking about him in such a way he’d lash out at any man standing too close. Not to mention he’d seen her kill in one swoop of her leg or her arm!

“This is good,” she said suddenly, startling both Scott and Steve from the other screen. Tony, Rhodey, Bucky, and Sam watched. Bruce had looked concerned but their little thing ended long ago, him and whoever Valkyrie was seemed to be an item, even if they’d all never met her but his concern for Natasha definitely remained.

Steve seemed the most upset at the call, not happy that his friend was talked so heinously about. Only Sam knew how close those two had become, its only natural he’d be upset.  Tony could only feel this man digging his grave further, all the Avengers were gunning for him now. It was a fight he would lead and one he’d finish.

“How is this good?” Scott raised his hand, asking his question anyway.

“There’s always a chance their call won’t be long enough to trace if they take one of us we’ll have an exact location. Finding Peter and stopping the auctions all in one go,” Nat explained.

“Oh,” Scott’s eyes widened in realization. Tony smiled truly for the first time in what felt like ages until it faltered.

“But who knows how long that’ll take?”

“The police!” Bruce suddenly shouted, drawing everyone's attention. Clint rolled his eyes, he’d figured this out all before the call started but no one seemed to want to listen.

He cut the scientist off before he could explain, “He’s waiting for the police to leave, so we call off the agents and then after maybe a week he’ll go for it,”

Bruce nodded in affirmation causing Tony to immediately make arrangements and completely boot out the actual police and draw back the agents. Tony didn’t want to wait any longer to bring Peter home, he wanted him _now_.

They had him, they were so close but so far, his chest hurt just thinking about having to wait a whole other week and possibly longer until he could hug or see Peter’s big brown eyes looking up at him.

He hadn’t known having a kid would tear him apart, just that when you did have one tearing the world apart was nothing. Dismissing himself from the others Tony found his wife in the kitchen, her quickly sliding a plate towards him which he for once didn’t hesitate to take.

“Good news?”

“Yeah...just it’s going to take longer than I’d like. And I...I still don’t if that’s a risk to his health or not,”

“A risk to your own too,” Tony nodded, not at all shamefully, he knew himself too well and she did too.

“I had this dream and he was so close...I just...I just couldn’t get to him. He was hurt and he crying for me to just do something, and I couldn’t do anything, I...I don’t know what I’d do if he was hurt when I find him. I just know I don’t think I’d let myself leave without hurting everyone else first,” Tony was the man who always had something to say, he really didn’t know what to say these past few weeks now that he couldn’t say what he meant at the top of his head. But he could tell Pepper.

“I don’t think Peter would like that,” Pepper admitted, frowning up at him.

Tony looked as if he’d been struck at the words, he knew she was right and Peter would stand up for whoever dare put their hands on him. He had a mercy like no other and as much as Tony admired it, sometimes he couldn’t stand it.

Did Peter ever stop and realize that he was precious? Something so amazing, that he alone got people through the day? Tony had always been a futurist, and the only future Tony had seen when he met the kid was that it was going to be great. Peter was going to not only be a part of that but one of its greatest causes. 

Sitting down at the table, Tony ate and watched as Pepper worked on his meeting schedule beside him. Reaching over, Tony slid them over to himself and took her pen.

“Look at you being productive,” She laughed, and he smirked.

“I might as well be doing something,” Tony replied, setting another appointment so he had something to do for the next week other than mope. An added bonus being by doing this now, he wouldn’t have to be away from Peter as soon as he got him back.

“You have a meeting in two hours if you’re up for it?” Pepper prodded, and he was quick to nod.

“Let me get dressed,” 

Pepper had never seen him so ready to work after he finished up he went off to pick out one of his favorite suits. Pepper was right, Peter couldn’t come back to see him moping, he had to see who he always saw. The picture-perfect Tony Stark.


	19. Looking up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evans a dick, damn yall gotta see how even more dickish he is in chapter 28

The teen simmered on the floor delirious and confused, whimpering helplessly as his body soaked his clothes with sweat. He coughed around the gag, his throat feeling like it was filled up guck. Peter could almost swear an anvil was placed on his chest.  All sensation that didn’t in anyway resemble an ache had dissipated, other than the gross moist dampness that lined his lower back and forehead.  It wouldn’t do much in trying to open his eyes, but even so knowing he could no longer open them at his own accord due to his fatigue was troublesome.

“Dad?” No real sound came out, just a muffled murmur. The gag pressed so tightly to his lips the words were unrecognizable. Peter was almost surprised he could still cry, no matter how much (how little in his opinion) water he was given; it didn’t seem like enough.  Thumping his head on ground, Peter waited for whatever was next to come.

\---

Tony was diligent in his meetings and made quite a few new deals that were sure to benefit, luckily they kept his mind off his wait. The other men and women in the room almost seemed in awe of him, of course, they should be. But he supposed after sicking Pepper on them for so long seeing him was in a way, a blessing.

His phone buzzed, luckily, at the end of his next conference. He quickly answered the others turned their head towards him. These people were Vultures for gossip.

“Hey Steve, any leads?”

“No, but Natasha was wondering if you could put something together that was less noticeable than the watches so we have a full proof way to get their location,” 

“I have another meeting in like an hour, but I can put something together tonight and if you want to send either Sam or Barnes even Bruce to drive it out to them you can,” Tony supplied, giving a nod to the other attendees as he made his way out and to the elevator so he could prepare for his next meeting.

“Yeah, I’ll let them know, bye,”

Tony hung up the call, wondering what he could make that wouldn’t be taken from them if they were kidnapped. Briefly, he considered a skin patch, hide it in plain sight but was conflicted on how long that would take material wise before he remembered Bruce’s lab did have what he needed for that. Nodding to himself, Tony for the first time felt as if he was on the right track.

\---

“Sir?”

“Yeah?” Thomas asked, looking up from the table. Martha had gone out to pick up the meat for dinner, leaving the two men of the house alone.

“Should I feel bad for not being guilty?”

“No,”

“Good because I don’t,” Evan admitted, smirking.

“That’s my boy,” Thomas chuckled, he didn’t regret anything either and was already formulating what he’d do with his new red-headed bride once he got rid of Martha. The only roadblock being that if she saw Peter she could resist her training or vice-versa, he could always let Evan move into the vacation home.

He did teach him to be self-sufficient and he’d have the boy to keep him company. And she could always stay here with him, the two wouldn’t even have to be aware they belonged to the same family.

“They say guilt is a human, but it’s not. The most human thing there is, is leaving a mark and rising above the rest. Do you think men like Tony Stark regret their actions? Sure he may not be doing the weapon thing anymore and is playing hero but people don’t change son,”

Evan smirked and agreed.

They really didn’t know Tony Stark.

\----

Man number one and two looked down the hole at the unconscious body, man number one jumped down the hatch and removed the bag. Eyeing the boy’s split lip before sticking the thermometer under his tongue.

104.2

Huffing, “Get an IV’ of water. I’m gonna chain him up, let him sweat it out and stick a fan through the top of the ceiling,”

“On it,”

Stepping up the ladder and grabbing a set of chains, he jumped back down and tethered the boy to the ladder before taking the offered IV and sliding it through the fabric that held the boy’s thigh. Jamming it carelessly through the skin before being helped out and setting the fan through the hole.

“That’s disgusting,” he muttered, rubbing his sweat-soaked hands on his trousers before heading to the next auction and leaving the boy in his confines.

\---

Tony grumbled at the end of his meetings, suddenly remembering why he didn’t go to them; they were boring. But he could deal with a million boring meetings if it meant he’d get to save his son soon. He could almost imagine it, of course, in his fantasy Peter wasn’t hurt and he got to kill everyone who had dared stepped too close. But it brought him some solace.

Realistically he’d made peace in wanting to slaughter the men who’d taken Peter, he’d acknowledged that doing so could keep him from Peter longer and decided against it. No matter how much he wanted to.

The sad fact that he couldn’t handle was there wasn’t a chance they hadn’t hurt him. Sure, he wasn’t there for the same super soldier training. Sparring him from the worst of it, but they truly would still have to so to speak, ‘knock some sense into him’.

He wasn’t ready to see that, to see his dre-nightmare come to fruition. Except for this time, he’d reach him. He’d cradle him in his arms, kiss his forehead and hide him in his chest from the rest of the world until whatever scrapes and bruises they’d left him with were looked over and he was cleared from med bay.

Maybe then they could end the night with a movie like they had last time with Peter sleeping peacefully, trusting him to keep him safe while he was vulnerable. A warm weight on his chest, somehow easily taking comfort with the cool glow of blue painting his face.  The philanthropist was sure, for the next week maybe weeks all he’d be doing in his overworked brain would be thinking of all the things he would do once Peter was home. Maybe then they could even go on that special patrol. God knows he wasn’t letting the boy out of his sight anytime soon.

Tony drove home, having FRIDAY send a quick text to Bruce to let him know the materials he needed for the patches. 

Bruce gave an affirmative, setting the items out and bringing them to Tony’s lab for him to start. He’d have started the project himself, but he didn’t know how exactly Tony was treading with this project and decided it may be best to let Tony do it himself.

If it wasn’t up to Tony’s standard, especially when the project meant life or death on his son’s behalf he’d just do it over. No use in wasting supplies, especially when they had so little time already. Rubbing the kink out of his neck, Bruce set out to call Valkyrie. Having made a phone that could call through space itself was one of his biggest achievements, especially when it put him in contact with his favorite female warrior.


	20. Confined no longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEHEH IMMA LEAVE U AT A CLIFF HANGER TILL I CAN HOPEFULLY POST MORE TOMMOROW BUT IM GOING TO A WEDDING SO IT MAY ONLY BE A CHAPTER OR TWO

Two things broke in that second, Peter’s knee cap and whichever of the two men’s ankle who had jumped in his tomb. He’d landed wrong, ankle popping sideways on the impact of bone. Even in a state of lethargy, Peter’s head jumped but the move proved to be too much for him and he fell into unconsciousness.

“My fucking ankles broken!” The man shouted in agony, almost as if his mere broken ankle was worse than the hell he put others through for a living.

“You’re a shapeshifter, can’t you turn into a snake or something and the pain will go away?” The other man asked, causing the shapeshifter to tilt his head, he’d never thought of that.

“I still gotta give the kid water,” the shapeshifter ground out, haphazardly spilling it through the gags hole. Wrapping his hand around the kid's throat, prompting the unconscious body to swallow the water before he did exactly what his partner suggested. Shifting into a snake, using the boy’s height and slithering up the latter he retreated to get his ankle fixed.

\---

Tony finished up the patches, sending Bruce in a mail truck since he was the only one left who wouldn’t look suspicious. Bucky and Sam had already gone, least Bruce could do is drive some equipment out. Bruce did just that, talking with his space warrior over the phone the whole duration before stuffing the patch in the bug teams mailbox before driving to Clint’s.

The assassin stepped outside to retrieve it himself, Bruce handing him the package and wishing his friend farewell. Clint’s steps were heavy as he stepped back inside, slipping open the cardboard box and pulling out the special skin patch before attaching it to his underarm.  He’d finally been able to bug Thomas’s phone, with it bugged, when Thomas made the call for Natasha’s pickup they’d catch him and bring Peter home. Who knew all it took was some sick fucker and his kid to piss off the Avengers and a single phone call to end it all.

No matter what anyone said, he was a patient man. His work required it above all else, but when it came to his loved one's safety it was agony. Hell, when Natasha had gone missing for a second during the Ultron debacle he’d nearly thrown himself out of the jet to go looking for her.  Days passed and nothing, no odd calls or texts just static mundane conversations to pass the time. They were growing restless and not to mention from the face times Tony seemed to be going mad at the constant stream of meetings he was forced to endure.

“Why won’t this fucker just ca-”

A ring met their ears from the line, an unknown number popping up causing them all to snap to attention. Tony’s armor climbed onto his skin, Steve rushing to suit up and hop on his bike. Tony began tracing the call, everyone suiting up and jetting off. Natasha, Clint, and Scott all getting the honor of busting down Thomas’s door and tackling both Thomas and his son.

Martha screamed in horror until she noticed the outfits on them. She looked at her two boy’s expecting an answer, Scott started shouting completely pissed.

“Where did you take Peter? What are they doing to him? How in the hell could you take innocent people from their lives and send them away?” Scott didn’t realize he’d begun swinging until Clint caught his arm. If he kept going he might kill the man and that just wasn’t Scott.

\---

Tony’s heart had leapt into his throat, absolutely gunning it to the caller’s destination. He needed to see Peter and he needed to now. The same nightmare had been recurring making his itch to cradle his son and make sure he wasn’t hurt and calling for him.

Steve revved far below him as Rhodey trailed about fifty feet behind, Sam at least a hundred feet. When Tony saw the building holding his kid, he’d been surprised. It was a skyscraper, and judging by his schematics, several of the layers were below ground. Likely where the actions and prisoners were held.

“Thermal scans now,” Tony barked, FRIDAY acting accordingly as he broke through the nearest window and flew downstairs. The upper floors were set up as offices, yet the computers and such were all fake. This whole building was a front, hiding all the terrible things they were actually doing.  FRIDAY laid out a path for him to follow, the path quickly deterred when a rush of workers ran out. Steve, Rhodey and Sam were ready to help round them up while Bucky ran ahead to get other people out. Tony could always check the men’s phones later to see who’d placed the call, to see who he’d hurt later for taking his son.

The dutiful AI chirped, having found a heat signature that matched Peter’s proportions but was dangerously overheated. Blasting down the door, Tony scanned the small empty room until his eyes locked onto the latch in the floor. Tearing the top off, Tony looked down in horror. A multitude of injuries coming up on his screen, the outfit on his son making it even worse. Tony was frozen, he didn’t know what to do.

“Broken knee. Torn shoulder. High fever. Malnourishment. Broken wrist…”

Tony panted, carefully waiting the too long second for his suit to detach and let him figure out a way down. The world thumped in Tony’s ears as he sat on the ground, feet dangling over the edge before he hopped in. Carefully adjusting his legs on the outside of Peter’s, kneeling down to tilt Peter’s head. The billionaire could feel the heat before he even touched the boy’s skin, cupping his cheek the three textures meeting his hand nearly caused him to recoil. The hot damp skin, the wet cotton, and cool metal. Tilting the boy’s head up, the choked feeling in the older man’s chest tightened.

His hair was stuck to his face, damp with sweat and grease. A makeshift blindfold held his eyes tightly, but worst of all was the damn metal locked around his son’s mouth. Peter didn’t react, completely limp. His head fell the second Tony’s hand slid to the back of his neck, causing his free hand to shoot up and cup his other cheek. The hand on the boy’s sweaty nape slid up to pull at the blindfold, removing it entirely before opening the clasp on the damn metal gag. The garments fell into the boy’s lap and Tony let out a choked cry when he looked at his son’s face.

His features were sunken in, the rest flushed pink beside the pale skin from under the muzzle where it had been held shut. 

“Oh I’m sorry baby,” Tony whispered, leaning forward and pressing his lips to the crown of the boy’s head. Hand falling to Peter’s neck and pressing down against the weak pulse, the suit looked down at him having already called for medical.  Scooching forward, Tony was careful not to disrupt the IV in the boy’s legs before removing the chains keeping Peter upright against the latter. Tears continuously falling, as Peter limply fell forward in his arms. Tony’s body shook with sobs, momentarily dropping his head to the boy’s shoulder to let out another sob.

“I’m here,” Tony cried, his normally steady hands shaking as he unbuckled the suits many snaps. Being careful not to move the boy’s shoulder or arm as he slid it forward, looking up at the sudden footsteps overhead. The suit turned quickly with an arm out to stave off any threat while Tony pressed a little closer; covering the child.

“Tones?” Rhodey’s voice called out, keeping the paramedics behind him. Tony looked up at the suit giving permission to let them come closer, Rhodey stepping forward with Helen Cho closely behind. The woman politely nodded at the suit before kneeling by the pit and checking the IV.

“Tony,” the woman spoke, voice caring and soft but overall cautious. He looked up at her with wide teary eyes, cupping the back of his son’s neck and cradling his head to his chest. 

“We have to get him out of there, so I’m going to need you to pick him up,” Peter’s body tensed a fraction when Tony’s arms wrapped around his waist. Removing his hands, Tony carefully lifted the shirt beneath the jacket and saw the bruises. He silently apologized into the boy’s hair, deciding the best option was a bridal carry. 

Tony wanted to just fly the boy out, but with him being sick they really couldn’t. Looking to the colonel he understood what to do, watching as Tony maneuvered in such a small space and lifted Peter up. The small body limply fell against the inventors, Tony freezing suddenly as not to jostle him further. Rhodey carefully pulled him the rest of the way out by holding his midsection as not to hurt his shoulder or arm.

The colonel wondered what was going through his friends head, but with the look in his friend's eyes, he knew there was nothing. Absolutely nothing, no internal monologue, there was nothing but Peter. Rhodey g ently laid the boy down on a gurney before Helen began wheeling him out. Tony was frozen, his eyes following his son as they took him away.

Rhodey helped pull Tony out of the hellhole his nephew had been stuck in for far too long, the philanthropist's legs shook and he slipped. The colonel giving use to his leg braces that helped both of them stand, Tony’s chest continued to heave. Tears falling endlessly as he dropped his head to his friend's shoulder. Rubbing his friends back, the soldier begun leading the Avenger out before the desk in the corner caught his attention. Not to mention the clipboard with not only with Peter’s schedule but an exact log of everything that had been done and who had him sent here and what his purpose of being there was.

Grabbing the clipboard, Rhodey continued the slow trek of leading the philanthropist out until Steve stepped in. Steve didn’t need to be told to help and stepped forward, picking the shell-shocked Avenger up and carrying him out. 

The soldiers looked at one another, promising to take care of their friend. Now that Peter was back, and judging by the extent of the clipboards list, Peter was in for a long recovery. If seeing Peter that way was enough to throw him into a panic attack and left him limp in another man’s arms. How would he handle in Peter’s recovery? Not well, but he wouldn’t be doing it alone.


	21. What they've done

It’s been days, days of Tony’s pacing the med bay where Peter resided or snuggled up next to the comatose boy. His fever had barely let up, while the injuries seemed to be healing at a normal rate which was not normal for him. Hence why the Doctor’s insisted a medically induced coma was for the best, even that would stem a little of the boy’s pain.  Currently, the teen’s head lay nestled against Tony’s throat, the billionaire hadn’t spoken a word since he’d taken Peter out of his containment. The philanthropist simmered, waiting, not only for Peter to wake but to see just how Peter had been affected.

He needed to know to determine what he’d be doing with his captors, torturers, villains. They too had to wait, each in individual cells where they paced too. The team watched their friend worriedly, they’d never seen him so silent. His lips only moved to yawn and kiss Peter’s head, they were almost sure he was whispering apologies and how much he loved the boy against his temple.

Pepper watched sadly, trying to caution Tony that Peter was sick and him being so close could be overheating. But the minute they found he moved away Peter fell sicker. Tony didn’t leave him again after that.  Dipping a small towel in cool water, Tony cleaned Peter’s face paying extra attention to his hairline where the strands decided to tangle and stick. The inventor almost smirked at the sight of Peter’s hair curling, his finger gently unfurling them only for the sweaty strands to furl back up once his finger moved away.

The action let him feel the heat absolutely radiating off the boy’s skin, Tony didn’t want to say it was lucky his son's severely malnourished state was giving the drugs some leeway to help but he was thankful they were doing something.

A breathing mask was fitted onto Peter’s face, the fever had been choking him up not to mention the very close call with pneumonia and drowning. Tony had almost forgotten you didn’t have to be in water to drown.

“Oh! So it’s like that scene in Pirates when Elizabeth Swann fell over the side of the castle thing!” Scott had pointed out earning a nod of agreement from Helen Cho. Rhodey watched the exchange sadly, he’d read the clipboard yet most of the team couldn’t bring themselves to. Only Steve, Bucky and Natasha had read the board, but Tony had seen how long it was but hadn’t read it.

But it was inevitable that he would, Rhodey just knew this is what would make him finally ask. It had taken years for the soldier to figure out what Tony’s torture consisted of and why his friend sometimes had an affliction to water. The thought of someone drowning his son was bound to set him off. Before his friend could speak the colonel handed the clipboard over before ushering everyone out who didn’t think to flee as soon as the piece of office supplies was in the billionaire's hand. Helen carefully padded to the other side of the room, busying herself with concocting Peter’s medication.

Sitting up and carefully adjusting Peter so his head was cradled against his hip, Tony skimmed the basic information such as height and weight until he found the tab.

REASON FOR CONTAINMENT:  PET/SLAVE  SOLDIER    SEX WORKER  OTHER 

The circled word Pet almost fell from his lips in disgust, the next words catching his breath because both were absolutely morbid things for a person to become. His gut churned as he read on.

REQUEST:   Compliance

The writing that filled the request was neat, not at all rushed. As a business man, he’d seen and written the exact same way with easy deals while sipping some scotch. How could someone be so calm in selling humans? Stripping away the very thing that made people human, the will to chose.

Angrily flipping the page the inventor was forced to stop, his chest feeling so unbearably tight causing Helen to come over with a familiar orange bottle. Heart medication. He accepted it without prompt, dry swallowing before she could bring him some water.

“Would you like some of your anxiety medication too?”

Raising a hand to his head, feeling an oncoming headache he nodded. Drinking the water this time he washed the pills down, taking a second to breathe before reading what exactly had been done to his child. 

INSULIN SHOCK THERAPY

GAGGED

BLINDFOLD

BOUND

DEHUMANIZATION

WATERBOARDING-Variation

CHOKING-Variation

BEATING

Tony had nearly thrown the piece of plastic in his hands at the first word, a choked sob escaped him by the time he’d finished reading. Huffing Tony’s hand traveled to Peter’s hair before he knew he was looking for assurance. The touch pushed another sob out, and he moved to lay down, carefully adjusting so he could hold the boy without hurting him.

So much hard cast held to the boy’s skin making any attempt at laying comfortably impossible. The cast on the boy’s left shoulder that traveled all the way down his arm to his broken wrist being the worst. The broken knee was on the right, still not making holding the boy any easier.

The warm skin wasn’t helping cuddling either but Tony didn’t care, he wasn’t leaving Peter, not after this, never again.

\---

When Peter’s eyes fluttered he could see double, double of his father’s arc reactor shimmering through his white tank top. He could feel soft kisses being pressed to his hairline and nice cool skin to lean into. But he didn’t dare move, even with his head aching and nose stuffed he knew not to act on his own.

“He’s awake,” Helen informed, causing all the heads in the room to turn. Tony backing up ever so slightly to cup Peter’s face. Helen waited to take his temperature, knowing her friend needed to assure himself his son was once again aware.   Carefully tipping Peter’s face up, Tony gave a watery smile. Saddened at how lost Peter looked, sick and confused. 

“Hi, sweetheart,” Peter’s gaze blankly trailed to his father’s but didn’t make direct eye contact. His fuzzy head didn’t know if that was okay. His eyelids flickered, they felt as heavy as weights and he hadn’t done that much work in what felt like ages.  Finding no reply, Tony begrudgingly allowed Helen to step forward to take his temperature. The shadow of the thermometer gave Peter some sense to shy away. He’d wanted to whimper, his blurred vision seeing two.

“Lift your tongue sweetheart,” Peter did so with some struggle, closing his mouth on the woman’s say so before letting her take it out. Peter sniffled, his chest feeling tight with anxiety but his father’s hand combing through his hair made it a little more bearable.

“Maybe we should get him some anxiety medication as well, but I don’t know if it will do much,” Tony held Peter closer at the notion, upset that Peter didn’t lean back into his touch; he just accepted it.

“His fever is breaking, hopefully by tomorrow, he’ll be conscious enough to react,” Helen informed, the others giving assuring glances. Tony simply nodded into the boy’s hair, ushing him back to sleep and trying to hold him the best he could with the oxygen mask pointing into his chest.


	22. Relearning the obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's pretty fucked up lololo

The next time he woke the world was clearer, and the sweat was more excessive than before. A good sign they all noted, they’d left the room so Peter could get cleaned and dressed in a new pair of teal scrubs.  Peter squinted at them confused and weary but stayed incredibly still. The could see his heartbeat thumping in fear on the monitor and Helen gently hushed him and assured, “Your dad’s right outside the door,”

Tony had showered and changed into his Black Sabbath shirt and a pair of sweats, a hoodie of his and his own pair of sweats were folded in his hands in case that Peter was more aware and wanted some better comfort. Knowing he couldn’t exactly cradle Peter with all the medical equipment attached to him.

“We’re done, I’ll go let him in Peter,” His lack of actual response bothered her. Peter laid back in bed, wondering if he was allowed to elevate the bed. Let alone ask for some water.  The door popped open and Helen ushered Tony in, the other Avenger’s knew Peter was likely up by now but didn’t want to overwhelm him. No one else was allowed to see him without Tony’s permission.

“Hey baby,” Tony’s voice was soft, worried in some way if he was any louder he’d hurt him. Peter simply watched him, Tony smiled sitting beside him and carefully elevating the bed so Peter could sit up.

“I think we can remove the oxygen mask,” Helen smiled.

“Yeah, then you could drink some water buddy. Sound good?” Tony agreed before speaking to Peter.

Peter nodded, knowing he was actually being asked a question. The response was enough to bring Tony forward and hug him. Again Peter didn’t reciprocate, causing Tony to look at him questioningly.  Framing his face, Tony pondered Peter’s quietness. Until the clipboard came to mind, the one word scraping against his skull and pounding in his ears.

_Compliance._

He absolutely dreaded he had to tell his son he could speak. 

“Peter,” Peter turned his head towards his father, still avoiding his eyes.

“Baby, you’re allowed to look at me. And you’re allowed to speak,”

“Okay,” Peter whispered through the oxygen mask. Helen stepped forward, making some last second adjustments before removing the mask. Call it a dad sense but Tony knew his son’s face and when he wanted something. 

“Can you get him that water we were talking about?” Tony asked Helen who quickly scurried to do just that.  Peter looked pleased with that and gratefully accepted. Sipping on the straw while Tony held the glass. Peter hadn't ever felt so grateful to be able to drink without choking.  Tony cupped the boy’s cheek, eyes hard and glossy. Peter wanted to tell his father not to cry but even now with him allowed to speak, it wasn’t his place to tell his father what to do.

Tony lifted his head when a knock resonated from the door, Rhodey. Tony let him in, keeping Peter close unsure if Peter would be wary of his pseudo uncle. Peter remained passive, his shoulders slouching in the slightest. Tony couldn’t help but notice Peter didn’t look up.

“Everyone's getting antsy and just wanted to know if you two were doing okay,” The soldier explained. 

Tony wanted to say he didn’t know because it was actually terrible and he had no idea what to do but that’s not what came out, “Yeah, tell them we’re just getting adjusted and maybe they can visit a little later,”  Nodding the man dismissed himself with a soft wave at Peter before the door clicked shut.

“Do you want more water?” Tony asked, unsure of what to do. Peter gave a soft nod, Tony leaning over and holding the cup while Peter sipped on the drink.

“How are you feeling?” The fretting father asked, now with Peter sitting up his cast were far more noticeable and Tony couldn’t help but stare.

“Stuffy,” Peter sniffled, not lying but also not wanting to push the tears from his father’s eyes by admitting to the twinges of pain crawling across his limbs. Turning around Tony swiped the tissue box from the counter and settling the box in the boy’s lap. Blowing his nose, Peter nearly whimpered as the action shook his joints before throwing the tissue away in the trashcan that his father pushed near the bed with his foot.

“Are you in any pain?” Peter nodded, flinching when Tony stood all too quickly for his liking to ask Helen to up the dosage in hopes it would do something. She did as such, her presence again making the teen go stock.

She smiled and let the two be once more, Peter feebly handing his father the tissue box for him to put away. 

“You should go back to bed sweetheart,” Tony concluded, his eyes skimming over the boy’s sweaty temples and pink tint blossoming over his cheeks.

Peter nodded, taking it more as an order than anything else. Which was okay because his dad knew best, so he slept.


	23. Doubt is only human

The team meandered in while the teen slept, hoping to see him looking a little more lively than he had when brought in. Tony’s shoulders tensed at their arrival, his brain continuously mulling over that Peter would listen to everyone and anyone who told him to do anything.  He didn’t want anyone around, everyone was a threat, anyone could hurt the kid. Peter was vulnerable in a way comparable to no other, he was compliant. To Spider-Man that power would be dangerous, but with Peter it was torture. 

“How’s he doing?” Steve asked good-naturedly, gesturing to a seat for permission when he noticed his friends posture. Reluctantly nodding, Steve took his seat the others carefully pulled themselves from the doorway and took the seats that lined the back wall.

“Stuffy,” The billionaire clipped, his hand tangled with the sleeping boy’s. The team was almost sure Tony was seconds away from climbing up there with him again.

“I think he meant mentally,”  Sam spoke up, the look in Tony’s eyes at the statement was forlorn.  

“He didn’t talk until I told him he could, he won’t do anything until someone says he can,” The man’s voice was slowly rising from a deep sadness to a snarling dog, “He’s not allowed to think for himself anymore because they shocked it into his head. So you tell me, how do you think he’s doing?”  Bucky’s metal fist clenched at the word ‘shocked’ he knew the feeling all too well, knew what it could make people become. He’d offer his sympathy but he was the last person Stark would want it from. The two often kept a distance from one another and because of this, he stayed away from Peter too. 

He’d seen the weary eyes of the billionaire, his jaw clenching when he’d merely placed the metal arm on the boy’s back in congratulations for winning the science fair. Out of respect and a whole lot of remorse, he kept silent and hoped to excuse himself from the room.  The sound stirred Peter, a tired eye opening, peaking at Tony who he was primarily facing. The team watched at how quickly the anger had bled from the man’s face as he gave a soft smile and ran his free hand through the boy’s hair.

“Hey kiddo,” Peter almost shyly smiled in return, his lips tugging but he quickly corrected himself much to Tony’s dismay. Clint sneezed and Tony instantly noticed Peter try not to react to the sound, but worry had already clouded his eyes because he knew now it wasn’t just them.

Tony used his head to gesture to the door, effectively ushering everyone out, “It’s alright Petey,” Peter sniffled nodding. Wide doe eyes looked at him in wonder, Tony had given his permission to speak but asking a question was risky. Sensing something Tony leaned forward, continuing to comb through Peter’s hair with his hand.

“Got something on your mind?” Peter only nodded in response earning a frown before he quickly spewed out an apology with a ducked head as if he’d be struck. The only one hurt was Tony, who tried desperately not to think of his younger self and his father. 

“You want to tell me?” Peter nodded but still clarified.

“Ask you,” the teens voice was slight, so quiet that the ‘a’ had completely missed his ears, making a small ‘skuh’ sound but Tony understood.

“Peter, you can ask me anything you want. Whenever you want, okay?” Peter hummed an affirmative, looking only a bit more sure of himself.

“Are you okay?” Peter shyly asked, looking up at Tony through long lashes that brimmed with tears. He’d known beforehand Tony had been dangerously close to a wreck before he’d been kidnapped, who knew how he was doing now. Tony’s face blanched, and Peter was so very quick to apologize knowing he’d overstepped.

“I’m sorry,” It was soft and unsure before he repeated the two words apologizing for everything. For being taken, for worrying his father, Peter couldn’t help the tears that accompanied the words. Sobbing now and wracking his broken body, another, “I’m so sorry dad,” the words fell, choking him, he’d doubted Tony; How could he?

What if because he doubted him because he started to believe Tony wouldn’t come for him that Tony had realized he was a lost cause and had been perfectly fine? Did he even want him here?

“Did you even miss me?” Escaped the poor boy’s lips before he could smother them into his gut where they’d stay silent.

Tony who’d been stunned silent, outraged, hurt, absolutely mortified growled, “Every second of the day. Every breath I took, Bambi. All because I missed you so much, and you don’t get to apologize, not to me, not to yourself. This wasn’t you,” The philanthropist moved and pulled Peter into his arms the best he could.

“But...but I started to doubt you,” Tears raced down both their cheeks, no one could be sure who was winning. Tony as hurt as he was of the poor boy doing the exact thing he was afraid of. The very thing even Pepper assured him wouldn’t happen had been so desperately close, but he didn’t blame Peter though.

He knew what it was like to wait to be saved, and in the end, it had been primarily him who saved himself. (In those situations, side for Rhodey, who handled the rest but he’d had his doubts.) He hadn’t been the best of men before, didn’t have a lot of faith in people. But Peter the purest of pure, who held such faith in him could break just as easily as he had in Afghanistan, that wasn’t his fault.

“Started,” Tony repeated into his hair, breathing in the scent that was so distinctly Peter and holding the scent in so it never escaped, “And that’s okay. You had every right to doubt me. But I’m here now and I will never let you go again, you got that?”

Peter nodded into Tony’s throat, feeling the veins and pulse jump with every word so filled with conviction, he shook with every word.

“Please don’t leave, please don’t leave,” Peter whispered in a repeated litany. Knowing Tony promised to never leave him but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to hear it again.

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise,”


	24. Venturing out there

Peter rotated his leg in her hand, Helen carefully used the saw to carve the restricting material away. Tony held his hand, tapping his foot and staring at the boy’s slightly swollen knee. The rest of his leg was a tad skinnier as they expected.  Dead skin clung while she removed the cast before wiping it away and cleaning him up, disposing of the large cast in the red garbage before moving back to flex the boy’s leg.

A small whimper clung to his throat, begging to be let out as she maneuvered him, Helen flexed his leg before sliding a knee brace on. 

“You’re going to do these exercises three times a day for ten minutes, ‘kay?” Peter gave a slight nod in response, watching the woman wearily as she left the room.  Tony stood from his chair, gently grabbing his leg and beginning the stretches. Peter couldn’t help but notice how steady the man hands were and how gentle it was. When Helen did it the strain was daunting, but with Tony, he felt more relaxed than he had in a long while. 

“You happy to get this off?”

“Mhmm,” Peter hummed, tilting back in the bed and closing his eyes as Tony straightened out his leg for a few seconds and letting it sit before slowly pulling it up again.  He’d prefer his arm being free, his shoulder had come together nicely but it’d take a few more days for his wrist to heal. It had healed wrong causing them to re-break it leaving him in a shorter cast but it still made hugging Tony a hassle.

There was no comfortable way to cling with a hard plaster-like mound attached to his arm. He knew it dug uncomfortably into the man’s back, not that Tony ever said anything.  Scott and Nat ushered open the door while Tony flattened Peter’s leg once again, too focused on the task at hand to notice them and frowning when he felt the muscle tensing. The inventor lifted his head at that, scanning the boy’s face to find any source of discomfort only to find his head partially down, hiding behind honey-kissed bangs.

Tony turned on alert, heart jumping at the sight of the two who completely bypassed him to sit at the back wall. Scott looked anxious, leg shaking as he ran his eyes among the boy in search of likely injury. Nat was more calm, studying what he was doing with Peter’s leg.

“Melen Kiy?” It was soft and Peter did reply without hesitance and looked at her, not her eyes though. He merely focused on her hair, not knowing what was allowed. 

Tony noticed her shift, watching him as if still waiting for a verbal response. Tony had given him permission so he didn’t see why-oh. Tony internally cringed, carefully flexing Peter’s leg one last time.

“You can speak to them Peter,” Peter turned to him, still conflicted. _They_ had to tell him, as much as he trusted Tony it was a risk he was willing to take. He didn’t like to disappoint people, he wasn’t made too.  With a slight beckon of the billionaire’s hand and his statement from a few days ago they knew the problem.

“You can speak Melen Kiy,”

“Yeah buddy,” Scott encouraged. 

“Hi,” Peter’s voice was incredibly soft, his free hand ever so carefully and as passively as he could, reached for Tony. The father met him halfway, twining his hand with Peter’s and taking a seat beside him.

“Long time since we talked buddy, you missed my beautiful singing,” Scott whined, Peter gave the barest hint of a smile. Natasha rolled her eyes in disbelief causing a hum to escape the boy’s lips.

“Sorry I missed out,” The young vigilante whispered, leaning his head on Tony’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry I can sing anytime, I’m making a list you know. Really going for those high notes,”

“I’m sure you are,” Tony scoffed. 

“You feeling alright Melen Kiy you look a little parched?” The assassin spoke up, causing Tony to worriedly look down at the boy. His fever had reduced almost to nothing, but it was still mandatory to keep him hydrated.

“I’m a little thirsty,” Peter admitted, looking down when he felt Tony squeeze his hand before moving to get up. Natasha stopped him and got a cool glass of water before handing it over.  Peter took shy tentative sips, stopping when he noticed the eyes watching him. They all took the chance to turn their heads away, letting him drink before he handed the cup back to Natasha who placed it on the nearby counter.

“You need anything else, are you hungry?” Tony followed up, wondering how long Peter had been thirsty without telling him, meaning he could be just as hungry.

Yawning Peter murmured a soft, “No thank you,” before wrapping his arms around the man's torso and shifting primarily to face him. 

“Why don’t you take a nap kiddo,” Without thinking Peter protested.

“But-” panic caught in his breath because that was bad, he didn’t say no to anything because that meant he’d get hurt. He’d been doing so good, he wasn’t a bad toy.  Huffing Peter struggled to catch his breath, his body taught as Tony realized what had set him off.

“Hey hey hey, it’s okay,” Tony soothed, pressing the boy tighter into his arms and sweeping his arm over the boy’s back, “You’re okay sweetheart, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. That’s okay, you’re okay. Nothing's wrong sweetheart,”

Scott and Natasha were standing, watching tersely knowing there wasn’t much they could do to help. Again Peter nearly protested, but he was a good boy he wouldn’t make the same mistake, he wouldn’t tell his father no.

“I’ll….I’ll take a nap,” he huffed into his father's chest hoping to bring himself some approbation.

“That’s a good idea, Bambi,” Tony stated slowly, hoping in affirming it was _Peter’s_ idea; that he’d realize it was okay to do things on his own and would be supported for doing so.  Shifting to lay back, Tony carefully moved with him to hide him in his chest while Natasha settled a blanket over the two. Peter squeezed his eyes shut in hopes it would encourage him to sleep, but the pressure only hurt his head which worked in his favor, for sleep claimed him to alleviate the pain.

“You weren’t kidding about the obedience thing,” Scott frowned quietly, earning a stare from Tony.

“Did they hurt him for not doing what they said?”

“He’s in a hospital bed Scott,” Tony mumbled, his fingers carefully combing through the small tangles in the boy’s hair.

Changing the subject Scott asked, “When’s his arm and he going to be free from here?”

“It should be another day,” Tony sighed, trying to count the beats of Peter’s heart against his chest, “So if you could tell the team of what needs to be done, what needs to be said when he’s out, that would be great. Don’t overwhelm him, let him come to you, he doesn’t need that kind of stress now,”  Natasha gave a nod in agreement before taking Scott away and leaving the pair of Stark’s to nap in peace.


	25. Setbacks

The team looked horrified at the mere thought of having to tell the baby Avenger what he could do, that they couldn’t rush to his aid and had to assure him that he didn’t need any prompting to do what he wanted. Those of them who read the file, weren't so surprised Peter would be acting that way after his capture, they only hoped they knew how to handle his recovery.

\---- 

Peter’s face was buried in Tony’s throat as the saw whirred and cut through the cast on his arm and tickled his skin. Again his skin was wiped clean and a sprain was carefully measured out and slid on but not before she showed him the exercises that would be done along with his knee.  Tony thanked her and took the offered crutches before setting them beside the bed. Peter didn’t seem to be in a hurry to leave, stretching his shoulders lightly before looking down at his legs. The elder Avenger moved the blanket from the boy’s leg and looked into Peter’s doe eyes to see if he was alright with the exercise. 

Peter didn’t show any pain when Tony maneuvered his leg, it ached lightly causing his nose to twitch. It was likely more because of the sneeze that accompanied it. The small sound was adorable, Tony couldn’t hide his smirk as he continued.

“Bless you,”

“Thank you, ” Peter returned sounding just a little nervous. Finishing up with Peter’s knee, Tony lifted both his legs so they hung over the side of the bed.

“Let’s do your wrist exercises, okay? Then we can get you out of those scrubs and into something else,” 

“Okay, dad,”

Tony settled his knee on the bed, leaning forward and carefully working the black and blue splint off the boy’s thin pale wrist. Carefully Tony pushed his thumbs against his son’s palm, keeping his hand straight, waiting a few seconds before lightly rolling his wrist and pushing down on the back of his hand and holding before he rotated it again.

Peter’s nose scrunched and his brow quirked at the odd and unwelcome ache but affirmed it was okay for Tony to repeat the process.

“Colonel Rhodes is bringing Peter an outfit,” FRIDAY announced, the noise startling Peter momentarily. Tony gave a silent nod, knowing to thank his friend later as he finished up. Now they could practice the crutch, he’d really be giving more weight to one crutch at the moment. Sure his hand was in a tight splint but it wasn’t enough for Tony not to worry about him keeping his body upright with it.

Peter’s hand’s came up to his shoulders as he eased a little closer and adjusted the sticks to the boy’s height and added a slight padding to the top.

“That good?”

“Mhm,” Peter assured, letting go with his good hand before gripping the crutches mid bar and sliding his feet fully to the floor. One leg slightly curled like a flamingo as to alleviate the pressure on his knee. Trying to move was hard, he felt too weak to even move the damn crutch forward. Tony seemed to sense this and lifted him back up onto the bed just in time for the door to open and for Rhodey to step in.

“I come bearing gifts, just for you underoos,” Peter blushed at that, accepting the cloth placed gently in his arms and examining the second cloth being set beside him. Two colors in the fabric shining, red and gold. The soft fabric was sinful, Peter couldn’t help but want to hug it to his chest but refrained to say thank you.

“You’re boxers are folded up in there too, that there is an Iron-Man onesie with a complimentary blanket.

“Thank you,” Peter urged again.

“No problem underoos,”

Tony couldn’t help but notice Peter hadn’t been given Rhodey’s permission to speak, that alone made him smile brighter than the thought of Peter so delicately bundled in his image. They turned away to let him change into the boxers before Tony helped slide them and the onesie a little further over his hips and zipped up the material to complete the split arc reactor.

“Socks too,” Rhodey smiled, handing the fuzzy red and gold things over. Tony dropped onto a knee, sliding them on the cold appendages before smiling up at the boy. Peter wasn’t looking at him, his body was turned to the king-sized blanket beside him as he carefully tried inspecting the image without fully unfolding it. Tony’s heart nearly melted when he noticed the sleeves were just a tad too long, and he couldn’t see Peter’s fingers as he held the cloth and pulled it into his arms.

“Looking good sweetheart,” Peter laughed at the compliment.

“That’s because I’m dressed like you,”

“And why would you want to dress like anyone else?” Tony teased, not expecting Peter to blush out the sweetest answer he’d ever heard.

“I wouldn’t,”

“So Petey Pie, what do you want to do first now that you’re free?” The philanthropist asked, hoping it’d help by asking more questions so Peter could come up with his own answers. 

“Um, could...could we watch a movie….in… the living room?”

“Yeah sweetheart anything you want, now what do you want to watch?”

“X-Men?” Peter spoke almost as if he’d be shut down.

“Sounds good to me,”

\---

“Is no one gonna talk about how this superhero team has a guy named Quicksilver with the same power as the real-life Quicksilver?” Clint asked, causing the others to shrug and Sam to speak up.

“Well, at least Wanda’s not here to see this,”

“Yeah, I guess so,”

Peter silently regretted his choice, she may not have been here but he knew he’d have hurt her feelings with his choice and possibly hurt Clint’s with it too. The rest of the movie was spent with his face tucked under the blanket and curled into Tony’s side. While Tony silently cursed the archer for bringing it up.

They were supposed to be encouraging all of Peter’s choices, it didn’t matter what they were, it was that he made them. Using the heel of his palm Tony massaged the boy’s back, “What movie did you want to watch next?”

Peter shook his head, _he no longer wanted to choose._


	26. The Tony Stark Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW ZEALAND FOR MY LOVE FRANNYYYYYY I LOVE YOUUUU
> 
> ALL YALL GO READ WOLFYPUPPYPILES STUFF BUT I ALREADY KNOW YOU ALL HAVE BECAUSE SHES LIFE

Tony chose the next movie, a very special pick; Disney’s Brave. He hoped headstrong Merida who did whatever she pleased would be a nice encouragement to his little spider. The ever-talkative team especially archer wouldn’t have anything to say either. Peter had pulled the onesies hood up, shifting the large blanket to cuddle around Tony while he lifted up his head and gazed at the popcorn on the table just ahead. Tony’s attention on the movie was lost, watching Peter struggle to want to reach forward and take what he wanted was far more important.

_ “And I’ll be shooting for my own hand!”  _ A Scottish accent radiated from the TV, and that was all it took for Peter to lean forward and grab the bowl and place it in their laps.  Tony knew he’d picked well, the others who had noticed the boy’s inner conflict did too. It was a small win, but it was a win. Tony turned his head, wrapping a strong arm around the kid’s shoulder to pull him closer and leave a kiss to his hairline. Peter continued to munch on his prize, all the happier and leaned back into his touch.

“Say, Peter? Why don’t you pick out our next vacation spot?” It was a sudden and big question which he’d probably said all too soon, but Peter looked up at him thoughtfully.

“Do I have to choose now?” Peter returned faintly.

“No baby, you take your time,” Tony knew he wasn’t only talking about the vacation when he said this. If Peter needed years to get over this experience he hoped he used the time well.

“Okay,” Peter hummed, scooting a little closer and carefully flexing his knee while Tony absently reached to help his wrist. They watched Mulan next.

\---

Tony carefully placed the sleeping teen down in the bed, tenderly placing the long-lost porg plush into his sleeping arms before tucking him in. Pepper watched from the doorway, “He’s going to be alright,”

“I know that,” he sighed, unable to stop his fretting as he gently used a finger to move the boy’s bangs from his face.

“Come to bed,”

“What if he wakes up?”

“Karen’s hooked up, she’ll keep him calm till you come in,”

“I said I wouldn’t leave him,”

“You’re not, you’re just down the hall. He’ll understand,” Sighing, Tony nodded in defeat, kissing Peter’s forehead before walking to his wife who opened her arms. With a hug and a kiss, the two retreated to their room. Where Tony struggled to sleep for the longest time until Pepper’s impromptu back massage pulled him under.

\---

Peter woke up in the middle of the night, scanning the room and finding himself alone. Contrary to what others may think, it didn’t scare him. His senses were slowly returning and he could hear Tony’s sleeping heartbeat through his cloudy head if he concentrated enough.  And with everyone else asleep he had nothing to worry about, crawling from his bed, Peter noticed the distinct lack of crutches beside him and realized he must have been carried here like he had to the living room, except that time Rhodey had the foresight to grab them.

Testing for the first time in a long time, Peter picked up the porg plush his fingers sticking to the material, Peter hoped he could carry himself. Scooting to the wall his bed was pressed to, Peter climbed up, one arm and one leg until he figured he’d be fine to make his way to the restroom. Doing his business with little difficulty Peter crawled back to bed only for Karen to speak up.

“That was very impressive friend!” she giggled happily.

“Karen,” he hummed still a little tired as he burrowed under the covers, “I missed you,”

“I missed you to bestie since you’re up. Should I inform Mr. Stark? H e seemed afraid you’d be worried without him nearby,”

“No, no thank you. I’m fine,”

"Are you sure dude?” The AI asked and Peter nodded and yawned. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Night, love you,” he yawned again before pressing into the pillow and going back to bed to Karen’s soft:

“I love you too,”

\---

Tony’s timing had been impeccable, opening Peter’s door the second the boy had woken for the second time; this time to actually start the day.

“Morning kiddo,” The billionaire smiled, secretly hoping Peter didn’t think he’d left him in the night.

“Good morning,” he grumbled, hiding in his pillows.

“You can go back to sleep sweetheart,” Tony informed, closing the blinds but Peter shook his head, hearing his stomach growl.

“Sam make breakfast?” Peter asked, knowing that would be the only reason for him to get up now.

“He said he would in an hour or so,” Tony informed, knowing the man had gone out for a late jog.

“Oh,” Peter sighed, yawned then spoke again, “New Zealand, let’s go there,” his eyes shut and he fell back into a light sleep not waiting for Tony to answer.

“Yeah sweetheart sounds good,” Tony smiled, adjusting the boy’s blanket and hood before heading to his office to get the preparations started. Padding through the doorway, Tony stopped at the sight of Pepper’s raised brow.

“Where’d he pick?”

“New Zealand,”

“I’ve always wanted to go there,” she admitted, “Did he say anything about you not sleeping in the same room?” she then asked and Tony shook his head.

“He’s a lot better when he’s tired,”

“I’m sure he is, people don’t think as much when tired,” The woman pointed out and he nodded.

“While you set that up, I wanted to let you know SHIELD called about the ‘prisoners’,” she said cautiously not really knowing what to call them.

“I’ll deal with them tomorrow, FRIDAY?”

“Already letting them know Sir,” the AI replied smugly, glad to see the monsters get their comeuppance. She knew her AI friend would be happy too. Needless to say everyone in the compound would be happy, especially her Master Tony because the little spider who did so much for him would be safe and avenged in the very best way, the Tony Stark way.


	27. A much needed patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FRANNY CAMEO BITCHESSSS

Pushing himself up from the pillows, Peter padded out of his room smelling bacon and pancakes. 

“Morning spider kid,” Sam smiled only for Peter to give a shy wave in return. 

“Breakfast will be done in about five minutes, you want to help set the table?” 

Nodding, Peter rose on his toes to reach the plates before heading to the dining room and setting the table. Not long after the Avengers trickled in, following the foods siren ca-...smell. Tony smiled down at him, “I got the trip set up kiddo, you picked good,”

Peter looked away to hide his blush and took his seat, watching as Sam brought over the food and plopped it onto the center of the table. Pepper and Tony took a seat on his sides, trapping him as he piled some food onto his plate when Tony nudged him to dig in before everyone else stole all the good stuff.  Tony did so too, cheekily smiling as if he were the cat that caught the canary. 

“You Slytherin,” Peter smiled and Tony nodded.

“Damn straight, what’s that make you a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw?”

“I don’t really know,” Peter laughed, both were pretty accurate. 

“Anyways, listen up,” Tony called out to the team once they were all seated,” Next week we’re going to New Zealand, get whoever you’re bringing ready and clear your schedules, I already called Wanda, Vis, and Thor,” A collective cheer came from the team of heroes, Scott running out of the room to go call Hope and Cassie while Clint sent a quick text to his family.

“I’ll have to tell Sharon,” Steve noted before they all fell into idle chatter.

\---

Peter had been rummaging through his closet, repeatedly asking Tony again and again what he should bring on the trip and packing extra only for Tony to repeatedly take the unnecessary items out.

The young vigilante didn’t seem to notice this as he looked through the many new clothes Tony had bought him since he’d taken him in. Eyeing clothes he’d never actually seen before, “Dad are these Iron-Man swim trunks?”

“You think I was going to buy you Captain America swim trunks?” Tony retorted incredulously, he wouldn’t have Peter caught dead in any other Avengers merchandise. He was Iron-Man’s kid, he needed to look the part.

Also, it wasn’t like Tony’s heart clenched in unabashed warmth when Peter wore something in his resemblance, not that he’d admit it did.  Peter was still coddled in the Iron-Man onesie and Tony vaguely wondered what would happen if he had a Spider-Man shirt made and how Peter would react to him wearing it. The media would probably be in a frenzy, so he decided if he did get a Spider-Man shirt he’d likely only wear it in the lab or in bed.

“I wouldn’t expect you too, not with your ego,” Peter smiled, throwing a pair of socks at the older man only for him to laugh and catch them before stuffing them in the boy’s bag.  Looking over, Peter noticed his bags from the undercover op and went over to them before unraveling the drawstrings of his backpack and pulling out the forgotten lego set.

“You want to bring that?” Tony hummed in hopes Peter would want to build it with him. 

Blushing Peter nodded, handing the box over for Tony to hold, “I’ll slide this in my suitcase,”

“Dad?” Tony looked up at the worry in Peter’s tone.

“What sweetheart?” Tony asked, his chest feeling tight.

“You’re crying,” Peter stated, large round eyes staring down at him from where he was sitting on the boy’s bed.

“Oh,” Tony gasped surprised, lifting up his fingers and wiping the tears from his cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Peter whispered, standing incredibly still as if him moving would set Tony into another round of tears.

“I’m just happy to have you back Pete,” Tony sighed, reaching out only for Peter to meet him in a hug where he was pulled into his father's lap where he simply held him. Peter wondered if this felt like the first time since he’d been back they hugged. Since there were no obstacles like the hard cast, and they were alone, talking in complete normalcy; safe. 

“I’m happy to be back with you too,”

“I hope so,” Tony hummed, Peter felt the words more than he heard them, “You excited for that trip?”

“Yeah, one of my favorite internet friends Francesca lives there. Maybe I can say hi,”

“I’ll make sure you do,” Tony promised.

“Yeah her dog Benji is adorable,”

“I’m sure, you know Scott’s bringing Cassie. I hear she has a crush on you, you better be prepared to run from a ten-year-old,”

A huff of laughter escaped at that, “I don’t mind, at least I’ll be able to hang out with someone while you and Pepper go off to dinner and such,”

“Have it your way,” Tony hummed, reaching forward to fold the swim trunks and stuffing them in Peter’s suitcase.

“Dad?” Peter asked suddenly, an almost primal urge rising to ask.

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“Do you think….before we go, we could...um...go on that patrol together?”

The thought of Peter going on patrol less than fully healed was absolutely terrifying to the older Stark, but Peter wanted him to go too. Peter wanted to regain his own sense of normalcy but still felt the need to have someone accompany him.  Reluctantly he nodded, realizing with a small smile he’d almost never seen Peter as happy as he was when on a patrol.

“Why don’t you go get suited up then,” Peter rushed off his lap to do so. Practically bounding into the bathroom before running back to actually grab the suit before jolting back and slamming the door.  Tony smiled at the boy’s excitement before preparing to suit up himself, waiting just outside so they could get going.  Peter happily followed as they shoot out of the ceiling, a web attached to Iron-Man ankle as he floated behind ecstatic.

Together they stopped three robberies, honest to god five attempted assaults possibly murders, and one lost little kid. Tony had no idea how to kid did it on a daily basis, maybe he did a little less and having Iron-Man around made it an easier day. The billionaire really didn’t know. Sure Peter reported his events, but they were often vague unless it was something special to Peter such as getting the churro.

Peter yawned, carefully crawling over to his father and latching onto the suit, ready to be taken home. 

“Good day to go on patrol huh?”

“Yeah, we did a lot,” he murmured as they flew home back to the compound where Tony helped him out of the suit so he could handle Peter’s stretches one last time.

“You want anything to eat before you go to bed?”

“Yeah, can we order a pizza?”

“What do you want on it?” Tony asked, knowing Peter had been doing so much better with making decisions since he’d realized no one here had any want to control him.

“Canadian bacon and pepperoni?”

“Alright,” FRIDAY quickly called for three very large pizzas knowing the rest of the Avengers would throw a fit if they didn’t get any. 

The large family ate dinner, Peter nodding off on Tony’s shoulder halfway through the meal which was for the best. He’d be dealing with the Monsters tomorrow and Peter would be cloudy with sleep. When he slept early he was normally tired the next day so much so he clung to whatever or whoever was closest.

The team knew what was happening, Natasha had decided she’d been accompanying Tony while Scott and Clint promised to watch Peter. Carrying Peter to bed, Peter mumbled out a soft “I love you,” which Tony quickly returned knowing he wouldn't be sleeping tonight.


	28. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE THIS CHAPTER SOO MUCH CAUSE EVANS AN ASS AND I LOVE RILING TONY UP

Tony had picked out his most daunting suit, the same suit that practically brought businessmen to their knees. It was slim fitted, a deep black with the slightest hint of Navy Blue, it demanded attention from everyone and everything around. His shoes left heavy commanding footfalls in their wake, a black pair of shades were covering his eyes. No emotion flickered on his face as he slipped on his cufflinks and his nicest watch.

Tony knew the glasses wouldn’t stay on his face, they were there to taunt until he took them off and attack. His stare alone would send these fuckers to the grave. His car's engine purred as it revved, his foot slamming on the gas as he drove to the monsters location. His first meeting was with the father, the son was second, and lastly, the two guards who’d beat and harmed his son. By the time he’d arrived Natasha was already out front waiting, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Do you want me to go in with you?” She asked, causing him to shake his head. She understood, she’d do follow up interviews after he’d scared them straight and she had a few choice words for Thomas she’d like to get off her chest. The two bounded up the steps, Tony had no time to wait for elevators. An agent waited outside the door, moving to open it and let him into  Thomas’ interrogation room.

The man looked startled at his appearance, but Tony didn’t react to the filthy man’s wide eyes. Thomas was about to obviously point out who he was but Tony cut him off, “I know who I am, more importantly, I know who you are,” any sense of shock was wiped off the man's face and was replaced with pure terror.

“You’re probably wondering why I’m here,” Tony started, not moving to take the seat but stand behind it. Thomas nodded, the actions shaky and small, “You pick who’s going to be sold into slavery,” Tony stated before Thomas tried to defend himself Tony cut him off sharply with a growl, “You picked my kid, as a fucking toy for your son. Don’t you dare try to defend that,”

Thomas sputtered confused and shaking, trembling in fear of the mad dog that was Tony Stark.  “You knew what they were going to do to a fifteen-year-old boy, and you said okay. All to make your sick kid happy. And your wife? The one you wanted to trade in. How do you think she feels knowing her husband and her son view people as less than human?”

When Thomas made no move or indication he’d answer, Tony, tore the chair from under the table and sent it flying into the wall behind him with a shout, “Answer me!”

“I don’t know,” Thomas cried out, cowering at the billionaire's obvious loss of composure. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know he was your kid, I’m so sorry,”

“You're going to be,” Tony threatened darkly, leaving the room swiftly. Thomas flinched at each footfall even as the door closed, he may have survived the wrath of Iron-Man but he knew he wouldn’t survive the Black Widow as she opened the door, knife in hand. Thomas screamed.

Tony knew who was behind that next door, the little bastard Evan. Tony looked at the guard, who seemed unnerved but Tony knew it wasn’t because of him, it was because of the kid. Tony’s jaw tightened as he entered, the kid may have been handcuffed but his posture was loose and relaxed. He was leaning back in his chair and didn’t seem to notice or even care who had walked in at all.

“I get the Avengers busting down the door on the trafficking but why are you here interrogating me?” Evan asked, voice sounding deadly cold and bored. Tony moved his arm up to slip off his glasses. Evan looking into his cold eyes with an equally hard stare.

The stare Tony thought he’d recognized from almost every serial killer interview ever, it nearly sent a shiver down his spine. Not in fear of the kid, but in fear of what this little psychopath would have done with his son.

“I’m here because you picked to enslave someone knowing what he’d go through,”

“It was practically a favor,” Evan replied blankly.

“How?” Tony asked trying not to sound too upset, not wanting to intrigue the kid.

“He wouldn’t be alone and it’s pretty merciful not to have to think,” Evan supplied, Tony’s gut twisted at that. This little bastard truly believed every word he was saying.

“What would you have done if you had him?” Tony asked, his heart beating hard against his chest. He already knew he wouldn’t like the answer, but actually hearing it turned his blood cold.

“Fuck, make some marks, anything really. Company when I’m working out, someone to watch TV with,”

Tony ran an angry hand through his goatee, “You really want to know why I’m here?”

Evan sat a little straighter at that, “Yes,”

“That kid you decided to refurbish like an old car is my kid,” Tony stated, staring the kid down and disgusted when a spark lit up his eyes.

“I’d still say he’s mine, don’t you think?” Evan said suddenly returning to his relaxed posture. Tony saw red.

“No,” he ground out, handshaking in an attempt not to fucking slap the kid in front of him.

“He’s never going to forget this, he’s never going to be quite right after this. And you can’t do much to me, you know that. They’ll eventually set me free and I’ll take him away from you again,” Tony’s leg shook with rage, his teeth cramped together so hard one would fear they’d shatter.

“You won’t,” Tony stated, he wouldn’t let that happen.

“I’ve done it once,” Evan smiled sadistically, “And you weren’t there to save him in time then, were you _Anthony_?” Tony had never wanted to kill someone so much, let alone a child.

“By the time you get out of here, you won’t be a kid anymore. And if you go near him, you will die. Final warning,” with that Tony stood and left but not before Evan got in a few more words.

“Whatever you say, _Anthony_ ,”

Tony felt nauseous as soon as the door shut, Natasha looked at him with a bit of blood on the side of her face yet he didn’t see any injury. He couldn’t interview the next man, not after that little bastard.

“You interview them, make them pay for what they did,” Tony ordered before walking away, needing to just settle in and hold Peter before going to bed so they could go on their trip the next day.

Natasha pulled the gun for her pocket before she went off to work. Tony’s grip on the steering wheel was so tight, his hands turned white and sweaty, by the time he reached the parking garage the wheel was wet.  Peter had come down the second Friday said he was pulling in, as expected Peter seemed a little sluggish and was hugging him before he’d even got the car door closed.

“Hey kiddo,” Tony murmured into his hair, gently closing the door and leaning against it while Peter placed a hand on his chest and frowned.

“Should we get your medication?” Peter asked, concern clouding his big brown eyes. Peter didn’t like how fast his heart was beating at all.

“No,” Tony sighed until the damn psycho’s voice came back saying exactly what he’d do to Peter once he got him back,  “On second thought why don’t we go up, you can grab the pills and I’ll put a movie on, okay?”

Nodding, Peter scurried to the elevator and held it open for him. A shy question falling from his lips, “Where’d you go?”

“I had a few interviews to do,” He said simply, tucking Peter back into his side.

“Was...was it...them?” The teen asked, keeping his head down and avoiding Tony’s gaze.

“Yeah sweetheart,” Tony sighed.

“What did they say?”

“Enough for them to be convicted,” and they had _if_ they were still alive. Of course the little shit Evan was still breathing, perfectly fine and basking in what he probably thought was success but Natasha had chosen those men’s fate, an assassin to the end.

“Oh, are you okay?” Peter questioned, and the expression that passed over the man’s features told Peter no.  Tony led Peter out of the elevator without a real answer, padding into the kitchen to take the pills before putting some popcorn in the microwave. Peter kept close, having paid extra special attention when Tony took the pill just to make sure Tony would be okay.

“I love you dad,” Peter said suddenly, holding onto Tony’s sleeve.

“I love you too, let’s watch something and go to bed. Big day tomorrow,” The two curled on the couch and went to sleep, a movie that Peter had picked playing idly on the screen.


	29. Flight to somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bruh the whole jaw thing is true, it legit sucks man

Steve gently shook them awake the next morning, It was five and Sam was making breakfast.

“Go get your stuff so I can take them to the car,” Tony nodded blearily, carefully sitting up. His hair an utter mess and his suit crinkled. Feet stiff having been stuck in shoes all night, but it was all worth it due to the teenager coiled in his arms trying to hide from wakefulness in his chest. Tony with the help of Steve settled Peter back onto the couch while Tony set off to get their things. Pepper was already up giving him a smooth kiss as he brought both their luggage to the living room before he went back to grab Peter’s things.

When they returned the couch was empty and Peter was sitting on the counter by Sam tiredly munching on a pancake while his head kept tipping with sleep. His eyes were shut from time and time again as well, but Clint was next to him too. Clint was flexing Peter’s still recovering muscles not that the boy noticed.

“That’d probably taste better with syrup,” Clint suggested, only Peter to give the most sluggish of shrugs.  Steve took the bags from him and headed out to the cars, the compound seemed so full. Clint’s kids suddenly appeared and watched curiously as he flexed Peter’s leg and wrist. Scott was carrying a sleeping Cassie while Hope followed, Laura Barton was holding her baby while quietly speaking with Natasha.

Bucky helped Steve with the bags, Vision, Wanda, Thor and who he assumed to be Valkyrie walked in with the god of mischief behind them engrossed in a book. Better that then causing chaos.

Thor, Wanda, and Vision flocked to Peter’s side, Wanda embracing him in a hug and apologizing for not being there. Thor offered a hug as well, while Vision simply offered to speak with him if he ever felt the need.  Peter tiredly nodded, looking confused at Bruce, Valkyrie, and Loki, before his eyes found Tony and Pepper. The two meandered over, Tony helping him slide off the counter before they got the introductions out of the way in one of the weirdest breakfasts’ Peter had ever had. In some weird way, the compound felt smaller than ever.

They were taking four cars in varying sizes, in car number one it was Steve, Sam, Bucky, Natasha, and Sharon. The second car being Bruce, Thor, Valkyrie, Loki along with Vision and Wanda. The third car consisted of The Barton Family and Scott, Hope, and Cassie. Last but not least, Tony drove the final cart, Pepper in shotgun while Rhodey and Peter snuggled in the back. 

They were taking one of Tony’s private airplanes meaning they had to drive out to the runway. Tony couldn’t help but peek through the rearview mirror at Peter’s again sleeping face as the street lights flickered over his soft features.  Peter would be staying right here with him, no matter what that little turd had said. Rhodey seemed to notice his constant flicker of attention being brought to the boy, “We won’t get to where we're going if your not focused on the road Tones,”

Noticing her husbands tense shoulders, Pepper reached over and rubbed his back. 

“What happened yesterday?” Tony didn’t really pay attention to who asked, though he knew it wasn’t Peter who was peacefully sleeping.

“The little psychopath kept calling me Anthony, I felt like I was interviewing Ted Bundy,” The two frowned at that, Pepper used her thumb to apply more pressure to his tense shoulder.

“He wasn’t remorseful at all, he was sure he still won and said he’d be back,” Tony gripped the wheel harder at that, thankful they’d made it to the lot where the plane was ready. Happy opened the car door for them, having been waiting.  Happy helped unload the car and taking the bags up, giving a small worried glance at the sleeping boy in the back seat.

“How’s he doing?” The bodyguard questioned.

“Good, he’s been doing really good,” Tony admitted, helping Rhodey out of the car when one of his leg braces got stuck on the driver's seat traction rod. Peter's head lifted blearily at the noise before he pulled himself up and with a small push of his hand, he somehow unhooked it.

“Thanks, underoos,” Peter hummed tiredly in return before following him out of the car. Until Peter let a wounded sound out of his throat and pressed back to the car. Tony seemed to realize the dilemma first, of course, he did. He knew Peter all to well by now.

“It’s alright sweetheart,” Tony assured, leading the boy into his side. “I have the suits ready, something goes wrong they’ll keep us safe. I won’t let you fall,” 

“Okay,”

The thoughts of fear instantly dissipated when Peter heard his name suddenly being screamed before he had his arms full of Cassie Lang. He’d babysat before and she’d fallen smitten.  Laughing, Peter smiled, not feeling so afraid due to his biggest fan insisting he was the strongest.

“Hey Cassie, long time no see,”

“I know, lucky you got to go on a mission,” Peter gave a soft hum in response knowing he wasn’t lucky for that, not at all.

“I’m sure when you’re older you’ll get a suit,” Peter chatted as she took his hand and led him to the plane.

“You’re not much older than me, and you’re an Avenger!”

“My moment came early, but I’m sure you’ll get yours soon,” Cassie seemed pleased with the answer, holding her terrifying Bunny doll under her arm. 

“You can sit next to me though and tell me all about it,” Cassie smiled sweetly, but Peter frowned.

“I’ll tell you about some of my prouder moments, but Spider-Man’s call to action isn’t a happy story,” Peter relented, as she dragged him into one of the middle seats in the center of the wing.  Scott and Tony watched the scene carefully, Scott knew Cassie could be a little brash and with Peter still on recovery they didn’t know if that’d be a good thing.  Cassie had brought a plethora of things for the two to do, so Peter was pleasantly surprised when she pulled out a mad libs book and they got to work. The two were laughing in their seats trying not to scream and disrupt the Barton baby. Intrigued the other children of the Barton clan hopped up into the seats across and joined in.

Peter smiled, holding back another yawn before his hand went to his head.

“Peter, are you feeling alright?” Cassie asked worriedly, drawing the attention of almost everyone on the plane. The high altitude was hurting his ears and throwing off his equilibrium. He nodded, blinking lightly and continued to write on his sheet.  The pain was getting worse but he hid it well enough, his elevated senses continued to hurt him and his jaw begun to ache painfully. His ears rang, causing Peter to excuse himself to the restroom. Holding to the seats for support, while blessing his sticky feet for keeping him straight.

Locking himself in the lavatory, Peter held his head in hopes it’d do something. But was left whimpering in pain. Steve one of the only other persons with real super hearing heard this, his shoulders tensed. The lavatory was in the very back blocked by two curtains, just past the kitchen, Steve got up to go check on the small boy. Knocking quietly until the door popped open, a sobbing and trembling teen inside.

“Hey, Peter what’s wrong?” The Captain asked, crouching to Peter’s level.

“My ears,” Peter whispered, and Steve knew what was happening. He’d remembered crashing the plane before and how badly the altitude had hurt his super soldier ears. How it made his jaw ache badly, on some occasions still.

“Jaw too?” Peter nodded, letting the super soldier wipe away his tears. 

“I know c’mere,” Steve crooned, hugging the boy close and hiding him in his chest. It was a twelve hour flight and there was no telling if it’d hurt the whole time. Tony who’d seen Peter get up had been tense when it seemed he’d been taking his time. Then Steve had got up looking tense, and neither had come back.

“Tony they’re probably just making food, don’t worry about it,” Pepper hummed, pulling Tony into her arms and holding him. Tony melted at the touch, already tired until Peter and Steve came back except Peter was asleep in his arms with a tear-stained face. Steve set him down on an empty row of seats before putting a blanket on top of him.

“What?” 

“Hush,” Steve shushed, knowing not to wake Peter up.

“The altitude change threw him off and hurt a little, let him sleep,” Steve explained leaving Tony to nod helplessly. The billionaire ran a hand through Peter’s hair before taking a seat with Pepper again.  Tony could see Peter’s feet from his seat, he waited to see if Peter stirred. He didn’t and hours passed. The team who’d mostly fallen asleep, stirred when the tiniest Barton let out a wail.

Peter shot up at that, Laura Barton standing and taking the little baby to calm down. The small disturbance had Peter stand and shuffle over to Tony where he was asleep before curling up next to him and Pepper while Rhodey watched with a smile.

“Tony really that comfy underoos? Actually, scratch that he used to practically fall asleep on me when we shared a dorm,”

“Wouldn’t that make you the comfy one?” Peter murmured, and the colonel shrugged.

“I guess so kid, I guess so,”


	30. Never to late to apologize

Even having slept a majority of the flight, mostly everyone was dead on their feet when they arrived. Not the kids or the super soldiers though, they seemed to be to be the only ones awake.  Tony and Pepper were curled together as they exited, smiling fondly at the spider child who practically ran off the plane in excitement. The kid looked around in awe, “This is so Lord of the Rings!” 

“He’s not wrong,” Someone spoke, Natasha also quirked her head because this is where it was filmed.  The cars were waiting to take them to their oasis, while several workers loaded the cars. 

The children continued to scream, Cassie shouting out, “All the kids should take one car!” 

“I could drive them all,” Laura smiled, approaching the larger car and settling the baby’s car seat in the middle and locking it in place. Cassie hopped up into the back while the other Barton kids took the middle beside the baby. Clint ushered Peter into shotgun and handed his wife the key, “I’ll follow you,” Laura affirmed. Peter didn’t notice who was driving with the others, too preoccupied with staring in awe out the windows of the beautiful country.

“How have you been?” Laura asked giving a small side smile.

“A lot better, just sometimes I still don’t feel...like a person I guess. But then Tony’s there and everything's okay,” Peter murmured, earning an affectionate pat on the leg before they held hands.

“Sometimes we need people to make us feel a little human, but you know what? I’m more than sure you’ve done just the same for Tony, maybe even more so,” 

“I think so too,” Peter gave a melancholy smile, remembering Tony’s soft hug, “He deserves it, he thinks he’s some terrible person when all he does is gives and gives,” Laura smiled at the fondness in the boy’s tone and nodded along.

“You know my parents. I don’t remember them much just that they were big fans of his work, he even met them before I was born. Then at my very first Stark Expo, Tony saved me and sure he was my hero before he was even...well a hero but then I knew it. He was the best of all heroes. Some pretty bad things happened after and his work always cheered me up, even when I was really down. And when May...he took me in. He kept me safe and when this happened, he came and saved me and still does his best to keep me happy,”

“You have your very own hero,”

“So do you,” Peter replied with a smile.

“Yeah, I know it can be hard sometimes. So if you ever need to talk to any about...anything really you could always give me a call Peter,”

“Thank you, I will,” Peter promised, eyes widening at the little baby Nathaniel’s crying. The other two kids froze up, causing Peter to tumble into the back seat and check on the baby. Turns out his teddy has fallen under the seat, Peter found the blue toy before pretending it was moving so the baby boy giggled and waved back at the bear.  Nathaniel gurgled a laugh which Peter returned before tucking the bear in his arms as if it were a hug. This seemed to please the child and Peter carefully crawled back into the front seat.

“Guy’s look!” Laura smiled at the vacation home, it was massive and beautiful. They’d have stayed at an actual resort but the media would have thrown a fit and ruined the vacation. Peter needed some privacy still, sure he was comfortable around his friends but if some damn reporter tried asking or telling him to do something there was still a chance of him doing just that.

“It’s amazing,” Peter gaped as they pulled into the curved driveway. Again the children took the lead in running inside, while Peter helped take the bags since Laura was preoccupied with the baby.

“Peter,” Tony called out catching the boy’s attention, “You go explore, I’ll take these in. The rooms are set up, the upstairs master bedroom has a small guest room attached, that’s your room,” Peter nodded, letting Tony take the bags but stopped for a second before leaving to hug Tony tightly. To Tony’s dismay, he couldn’t hug back with the bags in hand but grinned as Peter ran up the steps

“Good idea, keeping him close,” Bruce pointed out, and Tony nodded. Peter hadn't been thrilled of the idea of sharing a room with the children, he’d had nightmares where he’d almost reacted violently and knowing Cassie if he had a nightmare she’d try to crawl into his arms to help and he might blindly react and hurt her. Hence separation.

Peter cheered at the sight of the buildings interior, large ceilings with an amber chandelier dimming the ambiance. The floors shined with a deep mahogany, and Peter was almost sure he’d never seen curtains that long. It took a few minutes for him to find the stairs and the back door. Decidedly Peter trudged out the back door and gaped at the yard. The pool was massive with a waterful, the pools inside painted to look as if they were swimming in the ocean with fish and dolphins. 

A large hot tub was attached as well, there was also a separate hot tub with an awning a foot away. Turning Peter noticed the pool was attached to a lazy river, when Tony said they were going on vacation he meant it.

“I didn’t get to tell you, thank you,” Peter said aloud, knowing who was walking up behind him. 

“You don’t have to,” Clint responded, wrapping an arm around the boy, “I think Natasha and Scott want to have a talk with you. Apologize and all,”

“Oh,” Peter frowned, afraid that the two could have been blaming themselves this whole time. 

“It’s not your fault kid,” Clint pressed, clapping the teen on the shoulder. The two didn’t look over at one another before Clint led him back inside. 

“You guys should check out the pool,” Clint called, sending the children and others out the door. Scott and Nat were lounging on the couch, looking up at the teen. Scott stood, pulling the teen into a hug which Peter easily returned.

“You guys wanted to talk?” Peter asked, not removing his face from where it was buried in Scott’s chest.

“Yeah, why don’t we go somewhere private, no chance of someone walking in,” Peter only nodded, following his Bug parents out front to the cars.

“We’re going to the Pukaha Mount Bruce National Wildlife Center,” Natasha spoke up, taking the driver's seat.

“They have two rare white kiwi’s!” Scott exclaimed ecstatically.

“Sound good?”

“Yeah it sounds great,” Peter purred, hopping into the back seat and excitedly jumping up and down.


	31. Plans for the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heheheh scott and hope forever, and come on Tony in reading glasses like that one picture of Robert and tom

The Bug team kept soft eyes on their spider child, who was smiling widely at the little flightless birds that were whiter than snow. 

“They’re so cute, I want to hug them,” Peter mock cried, hugging Scott’s side. Scott was just as excited but kept a protective front with Natasha when they noticed Peter seemed a little more afraid of people than usual.  They understood though, Peter was vulnerable in the worst of ways. 

“Melen Kiy, I should have found you sooner. I should have broken in and found that information myself,” Natasha growled.

“But you did what you needed, without blowing your cover,” Peter insisted, the spy simply nodded.

Scott had pulled the boy away to let Natasha cool down. “Peter, as a dad I feel like I failed you. I was supposed to protect you, I didn’t. And I will never be able to express to you how sorry I am for not doing my job. You're my kid, I need you to know, I won’t let you down like that again,”

Peter nodded almost dumly, large brown eyes tearing up as he looked up at the Ant. Peter gave a shy smile which Scott returned brightly, hugging Peter to his chest while Peter realized what he had to say to both of them. 

Calling Natasha back over, Peter smiled, “I forgive you, and I love you guys,”

“We love you too little spider,”

\---

The bug team returned to the mansion, Peter hugging his new kiwi stuffed animals, even the small white one that was a keychain of the two special rare white kiwi’s. The two hadn’t told anyone other than Clint they were going out, but didn’t say where they were going.  Needless to say, everyone was very confused when Peter came in with about four varying size Kiwi bird stuffed animals, the key chains hanging off his pants while Scott held the biggest one.

“Where’d you go?”

“Out,” Nat smiled, wearing a new baseball cap. It was a very light tan with a kiwi bird patch on the center.

“I’ll take this to your room,” Scott laughed, while Tony watched with a light stare. 

Peter smiled, following the man up the stairs, he hadn’t seen his room yet. Of course, he had to pass through Tony’s room, which was incredibly nice with its baby blue accents. His room was the same, except the baby blue was a little more teal. Scott placed the giant Kiwi on the bed, Peter smushing the smaller plushies into the giant Kiwi’s arms. “He’s so soft,” Peter murmured, hugging the Kiwi and burying his face in it’s fluffy chest and using its flightless wings to encase him.

“I’m glad you like them, your own little army of Kiwi’s,” Scott smiled dismissing himself for Peter to settle in and maybe take a nap. 

“Thanks for today,”

“You better, Cassie’s gonna throw a fit,” Scott joked only for Peter to laugh before it turned into an actual look of concern.

“Don’t worry I’m taking her out later. After that Hope and I are going to dinner,”

“Look at you, in the dating game,” Peter teased. 

“Hopefully after tonight the engagement game,” Scott smiled shyly, showing the rouge box before opening it up to expose a very nice diamond ring.

“She’ll love it,” Peter grinned, and Scott held the brightest and most hopeful smile on his face.

“I hope so, I really do,”

\---

“Haven’t seen you today,” Tony purred the second Peter stepped out of his room, Peter had taken an hour long nap after his talk with Scott. Peter rubbed his eyes and looked over at Tony who was sitting on his bed against the headboard, tablet in hand.

“Sorry I took a nap after we went out,” Peter yawned, looking around for Pepper but he didn’t find her. 

“Whatcha doing?” 

“We may be on vacation, but a multi-million dollar company doesn’t take breaks,” Tony explained, patting the bed to usher Peter over knowing that he was being antsy, awkward and nervous.

“Oh,” Peter sighed, quietly walking over and sitting at the edge of the bed. Tony raised a brow causing his reading glasses to lower, he lifted the covers and Peter took the invitation to slide in under them and lean against his side. Watching as Tony scrolled through documents, after a few minutes of silence Tony lifted his arm before putting it around Peter and locking him in against him.

“Wait,” Peter slurred tiredly, pointing at a loophole in the document Tony definitely didn’t want.

“Good job kiddo, you’re going to be great at this when you take over,” Tony smiled to the half-asleep child.

That certainly shot Peter’s head up quickly, “I’m doing what?”

“Taking over,” Tony laughed, leaning his head against Peter’s.

“But...but I...Dad…”

“You’re the only logical person for it kiddo, don’t worry you’ll be with me,” Tony assured, pressing a kiss to the side of Peter’s head.

“Where’s Pepper, and when did you start wearing glasses?” Peter changed the subject so his heart didn't beat out of his chest.

“She decided she wanted to get a massage and pleaded I work, and I’m getting old get over it,” Tony fake scowled. Nodding, Peter stretched crawling out of bed at the sound of Sam calling everyone down for dinner.  Sam, Steve, Thor, Laura and Clint had all banned together to make the meals. Tony didn’t know Thor could cook, but he’d prefer him helping rather than his brother who’d been reading a book almost the entire trip.

Plus Bucky had almost helped with the food but opted out when he realized Tony might feel odd with him handling it, but they’ve gotten a lot better. 

“Where’s Scott and Hope?” Pepper asked having just got back from her massage. 

“Dinner,” Cassie helpfully spoke up, Peter couldn’t help but smile wishing everything went well.

Bruce and Valkyrie sat together at the end chatting, oddly enough Loki was quite involved with the conversation as well. Bruce and Loki had become friends to everyone's surprise, but it certainly gave everyone else more leeway with him.   When they’d gotten to dessert the door opened and Scott and Hope looked the happiest they’d ever seen.

“We’re engaged!” Scott screamed and the room erupted in cheer.


	32. Happy Endings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the end my friends :3 TELL ME WHAT U THINK
> 
> sorry this chapter is shorter but ya know!

“You may now kiss the bride,” The man said, and Scott leaned in as did Hope. Their lips meeting while Cassie screamed in excitement.

“When are you getting married kid? I already wanna know what suit I want you to wear,” Tony asked earning a punch in the shoulder from Peter.

“Hush,”

“Alright, alright,” Tony relented, looking over at his wife beside him who smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“It’s a nice wedding,” Pepper whispered.

“Not better than mine,” He returned playfully, as everyone got up for the reception. Peter continued to gape at the cake, of course, it was huge due to all the guest and some of their guest's ability to eat far more than what seemed humanly possible.

It was some of the best cake he’d ever had in his life.

\---

Peter screamed in a panic to try to outmaneuver the business associate that was trying desperately either to kidnap him for ransom or worse.

“Stay fucking still!” The man shouted Peter’s eyes widened before he fell stock. He’d made so much progress since his kidnapping and to Peter, it had started all over again. Whoever this man was, was very glad Peter listened until his glee turned to horror when a mechanic voice spoke.

“Get away from my kid,”

Peter’s watery eyes blinked away tears only for more to take their place, his lungs choked up and Peter couldn’t breathe. He didn’t even feel when Tony removed the sloppy restraints and had Happy and Rhodey remove the man from the building.

“It’s okay Bambi, Peter Pan, just breathe with me,” Tony crooned softly, worriedly, suit retracting to protect them and give Tony a more personal touch. He carefully placed his hand on Peter’s chest so he’d follow his breathing, before shifting the boy into his lap. Peter still didn’t move, he also didn’t look at Tony even when the man lifted his chin.

“Oh no, baby,” He whispered, ”Hey, you know you don’t have to do anything anyone tells you. They don’t get to make your decisions, you’ve been doing so well. Don’t let one person take that away from you sweetheart,”

After several tense minutes, Peter’s eyes met his own and Tony used his thumbs to wipe away tears.

“I won’t,”

Tony smiled, “That’s my boy,”

\---

Spider-Man yipped in excitement, taking a running start as he dove off the building in a form that’d put expect divers to shame, Steve called the shots and the team of heroes were all on the scene, all of them.

And once earth’s mightiest heroes saved the day, Peter looked happily to his father when the crowds of people continued to cheer, “Spider-Man!”

\---

Tony by far screamed the loudest at his graduation ceremony, Peter couldn’t help but blush madly when celebrating later with the people he cared most about.

\---

“Your first day at MIT, you nervous?” Tony asked, pulling a lint roller out of nowhere and finicking over Peter’s suit.

“Dad stop you’re embarrassing me,” Peter whined.

“You’re a Stark, no son of mine will look bad the first day of college,”

“Hurry up I’m going to be late,” Peter sighed trying to move away, Tony grabbed his wrist causing Peter to turn back.

“I’m proud of you baby, I love you. Have a good day, and remember I’m always a phone call away,”

“I know, I love you too,” Peter smiled giving him a hug, which was odd now that they were the same height. The two detached and Tony watched behind sunglasses as Peter met up with classmates before he gave one last wave. If the shades were there to hide Tony's tears, no one knew.

**Author's Note:**

> heheh hope you enjoyed :3 if yall want to talk im 'Collectanea1122', oh and I'm going to be setting up a kofi account if yall ever want to send some love. LOVE ALL YALL


End file.
